collection of oneshots
by stupidlookingstrawberry
Summary: This will be where I post oneshots that are too short to be seperate stories, all my brainfarts go here. Bechloe, Mitchsen, Steca (no Jeca), some AU without doubt, idk we'll see :) rated M just to be save in the future, if anyone has a prompt just leave it in a review! Or review anything at all, tell me whatever you want, I like getting reviews :) I don't own Pitch Perfect, sadly
1. Say something

She messed up, big time. Not sure if she can fix it. And it is breaking her heart, every minute that passes a piece of it shatters, every time she thinks about the redhead is a punch in her chest.

Chloe just walked out on her, she just let Chloe walk out on her. She had been working on a mix and completely ignoring the woman she loved, until said woman couldn't take it anymore and walked out the door. It was a stupid argument, not worth breaking up over, in the girls mind nothing was worth breaking up over. Not a million dollars, not having all her dreams come true, thinking of that she knows that she has chosen. Chloe vs. her mixes, Chloe would always win. Not much later she realized what happened and in panic she searched everywhere, tears streaming down her face. She ran around for an hour before she got in a room that had a piano in it, she sat behind it and let her fingers go over the black and white keys. Without noticing she started playing, smiling behind her tears when she hears what she's playing, a song she learned a long time ago. She sings

Say something, I'm not giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would followed you  
Say something, I'm not giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

Changing little words so the song matches how she feels, not noticing Aubrey and Chloe walking in

Say something, I'm not giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would followed you  
Say something, I'm not giving up on you

Aubrey nudges Chloe to the piano and quietly leaves, Chloe is crying but harmonizes and the girl behind the piano looks up, she would recognize that beautiful voice everywhere. They keep singing.

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm not saying goodbye

Say something, I'm not giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm not giving up on you

Say something, I'm not giving up on you  
Say something

The last sounds slowly fade away and all she can say is "sorry, I'm so sorry" as she gets up and gets closer to Chloe, who is not backing away. They hug, time stands still "I'm so sorry" the girl is talking into Chloe's neck but she knows the redhead can hear her "you're the most important thing in my life, I can't lose you, I love you so much it hurts and I know that I'm terrible but I can change. For you I'll do anything, please give me another chance" and as much as Chloe wants to be angry, wants to shout at her girlfriend for being such an asshole, she can't. because she loves her, because she doesn't want to leave, because she knows the girl will keep her promises, because she knows she can't live without her. She nods in their embrace and murmurs a soft "okay", they know they're a mess but they know they can fix the mess, together.


	2. Beca White

**2\. No one ever sees me**

Finally! Summer is over, fall has past and winter is here. The days get colder and snow falls from the sky, I love it. These are the days I'm truly alive, well, as far as a ghost can be alive. I'm Beca, spirit of winter, I can make it snow and freeze but only in winter. I can make the wind howl, blowing everything away and nobody can see it's me. I wasn't always this, I was born a normal girl but I made a very stupid mistake causing me to get a curse over me. Now I'm bound to the cold, it's always so cold but I've gotten used to it, I kinda like it now. flying around in blizzards and watching children play in the snow. Only those who believe the tails about me, can see me, mostly only children. Back in the days I was a lot more popular than now, I'm talking 17th century. Parents told their kids about the evil spirit who's rage caused it to freeze and who's tears formed the snow, how she was angry and sad about losing the one she loved most. And it'd make the kids lay awake at night and have nightmares, they were so scared of me that I started to hate myself. I'm not a scary ghost, sure my clothes and ghost appearance don't say the same but I'm a fun thing to be around. I make jokes and laugh, if only you'd get to know me you'd know that I can be a good friend. That was a long time ago, now parents tell their kids the same story but it's soon forgotten, nobody believes in my existence anymore and I live a lonely life. The name Rebeca white used to mean something.

So now it's 2017, I'm sitting on top of a house in New York watching the firework. I decided to be nice this year, so there's no snow falling on top of the crowds and the wind is still. Everyone looks like they're having a good time, except this one person. Ghost, not person, but whatever. New year always reminds me of my mother, sadly she died but she's no exception, I'm so old that everyone I ever knew is now dead. All of these people should be down on their knees begging for mercy, I've told you all the mild things I can do but there were years that I lost my temper. I'd throw ice spikes to people and kill them, those were not so good years and after coming to senses I swore to myself that I'd never lose myself like that again. Doesn't mean I can't kill everyone by making it too cold to survive or making ice fall from the sky killing everything that dares to come outside.

You know what's weird, I don't even look like a ghost. I'm not see through, I look like a normal person. Except for my eyes, they're dark blue but swirling or something, can't really explain it but it doesn't look natural. It freaks even me out when I look in the mirror. Oh, and my skin is whiter than most people's skin, like albino's

Anyway, I've had enough of being alone so I fly down to the street and land next to a redhead. Never in my life, and that says something, have I seen someone with hair this colour. She looks at me and back in front of her "you know I always thought you'd have white hair and light blue eyes" I look around to see who she's talking to "I'm talking to you" she's looking at me again

"you can see me" my eyes go big and she nods, I can't help myself as hug her. She's taken aback but does hug me back, "I'm sorry", I let her go.

"that's okay, can't imagine how you feel" she smiles at me, she fucking smiles at me. Not crying like all the kids do, or rubbing her eyes like most adults do. "I'm Chloe"

"Beca, how come you still believe in the stories about my existence" I look down "only people who believe that I exist see me, not many as you'll understand"

She chuckles "well, my granny used to know you, Constance Beale" my face lights up, of course I remember her. She was my friend, "she told me these stories and although my parents didn't believe her, I always hoped I'd meet the mysterious Rebeca white"

The mention of my name drops my smile, never liked the name they gave me "Mitchell, the last name is Mitchell. White is just from the legend, my real name is Rebecca Louise Mitchell"

Chloe looks surprised, she puts her arm around my waste and leads me to where ever we're going "shouldn't you be happy or something, it's winter!" she smiles at me again but I can't bring myself to smile back.

"I guess it's not so much fun anymore, I've had my fair share of winters"

"how old are you? If you don't mind me asking"

I smirk and am about to answer when I feel Chloe shiver, she's cold "let's go somewhere warmer and you can ask all you want"

The redhead looks at me, mouth agape "you're cold?!"

I chuckle "no but you are"

She shakes her head and leads me back to her place, there she gives me some clothes and when I look down at my own I see why she gave me some of hers. I look terrible so I go change and gladly accept the tea she made for us, not that it'll make me feel warm but it's nice to drink something. We sit on the couch and she looks into my eyes "what's up with your eyes" I shrug

"honestly don't know, now for your question earlier"

"oh yeah, how old are you"

"I thought about it when we walked here and I think I'm 364 years old"

"Jesus Christ, how long have you been White?"

I sigh thinking back to all the years "I was 21, am 21 really. Luckily I don't look 300"

"but how? You were born a normal person right" I nod "then how did you become the spirit of winter"

"well, it's a long story but I'll give you a summary, uhm, I was married at a young age but I never felt love for my husband so I cheated on him, more feeling less sex" I sigh again "then his mother found out and she cursed me to be this until I'd ever find my true love but I gave up on that about a hundred years ago" I look Chloe in the eye, there's something about her that makes me want to stay, that makes me feel warm inside. I look at her lips, so full that I want to kiss them, back up to her eyes. Beautiful blue orbs staring into me. My ice cold hands grab hers and my thumb draws circles on her palm "because even if I found her, she'd never notice me"


	3. i'll write it down

**My answer to you**

Hey Chlo

I never meant to tell anyone, I never told anyone. I'm sure of it, _why would I?!_ so when you, who I call my friend asks me about my mother I'm surprised, a bit taken aback and immediately prepared to avoid all the questions. So since I don't like talking about it, I wrote it down, proud of me? Here goes nothing

I never talk about her, you're right about that part. No, she's not dead, _yet_. And with that I don't mean I'm gonna kill her, _I should_ , but everyone dies eventually. That monster is no exception, I just wish she'd be dead already. And yes, you're right, I shouldn't say shit like that about my mother but. Here comes the BUT, my mom gives me no reason what so ever, to be nice to her, _so I'm not_. The bitch does not deserve my love, she deserves all the hate she can get for giving up on her daughter. Yup, read it again if you need to, my mom doesn't, didn't and has never loved me. Not even before my father left me with her, she never treated me like a mom should treat her daughter. How is that even? I was always a quiet kid, always felt like nobody would ever love me, like my mom couldn't love me. Other mothers would pick their kid up from school and make their lunches, mine let me walk home and I had to steal money to get lunch. My mom most definitely left her marks on me, mental and physical, I had nowhere to hide from her. I hated my dad for leaving me with her, I swore that I'd _kill them both_ , no way life in prison could be worse than life here. I never did hard drugs though, proud of myself, only soft. Yeah I know, still terrible, _what does a caring parent say when she/he finds out their daughter uses drugs?_ I got these ear spikes _monstrosities,_ loads of tattoos and my mom was not about to tell me I couldn't, I wasn't gonna let her. For the first time in my life I stood up for myself, I ended up in the hospital, _great job Beca!_ My mother told everyone that I fell of the stairs and I was too afraid to correct her, I always hated that place.

Then I had my first crush, a girl. _Of course it was a fucking girl,_ that was a slap to the face, you see, my mom doesn't like gay men or women. I didn't tell her but one way or another she found out and I ended up in the hospital, apparently I had been in a car accident. That's what my mother told everyone, of course I said nothing to defend myself and once again I was the stupid girl, it was all my fault. _Everything is always my fault,_ that's true though, it might be my depressive thought process but you know I get blamed for a lot of things I didn't do. _Here's a hint AUBREY POSEN,_ back to the story. After I graduated high school I left the house as soon as possible and went to look for my dad, I hadn't forgiven him, not even close but I didn't want to kill him anymore _that's progress I guess,_ and I realized that he was my best shot. Only a backpack full of stuff I was out the door, hoping to never see my mother again.

As you know, my father helped me, he seemed to be sorry for leaving me with the monster that I call mom and he got me into Barden. He also drove down to our old house to get the rest of my stuff and when he came back he found out that my mother had been abusing me, he called the police and they put my mom behind bars, she'd never see me again. I should be happy right, I got a great life here. I have friends _for the first time ever_ and I feel fine. I even have you.

But I'm not happy, the scars remain and when I make a wrong move they hurt, even after all these years. I'm not good at cardio because I can't run without tears in my eyes, every step hurts. You might've seen it when you walked in on me in the shower, or when you'd hug me. I love your hugs but man that hurts, I'm not saying this to make you _or anyone_ feel guilty but I want you to understand me. I feel like I should at least tell someone and I chose you, just because you asked, you cared. _And I trust you, and I love you._ Wait what?! Yup read it again if you like, I really like you and I'm willing to let you see the real me, to _for once_ not crawl back in my shell as soon as the questions come. Would you like to go on a date with me, if you say no that's fine, we can just be friends like right now but I just felt like you needed to know.

Anyway, this turned sappy real quick, I'm gonna quickly post this before I lose all the bravery that I had for writing this all down. Sorry if my story makes you sad

Sincerely,

Becca


	4. watch the rain fall

**4\. watch the rain fall**

I love rain, I just do. You might think that's weird but I can explain, you should look at the rain and really see it. Not thinking things like _ah shit, it's raining again_ but no, that's not what you should focus on. Focus on your surroundings, take it all in. now see how the rain falls on everything, nothing can escape it, every drop lands eventually. Our lives are a bit like those drops, we fall and we fall until we hit the ground and it's over. And if it's possible you should go outside whenever it's raining just to feel the rain on your skin and feel it dripping down, slowly soaking your clothes and you along with it.

I used to go outside in the middle of heavy storms to drown the thoughts out, to drown the sounds out, because the rain is louder than my mom and dad fighting. They always fought, then my father left.

Now for example, it's storming outside and I'm sitting on a balcony, my feet dangling from the edge. It's my girlfriend's apartment and I was going to get a glass of water when I saw the weather. I haven't done this in years, music was the new way to get rid of any shouting, it was a little less dangerous. I got sick a lot from sitting outside for hours and nights, not that I cared. Especially after my dad left and my mom became an addict, she abused me. Used to hit me 'til I was bleeding or on bad nights cut me and I'd just sit in the rain, watching all the blood disappear.

Chloe has seen the scars, she knows they're on my body and even though I love her and I trust her, every time I want to tell her how I got them I choke and cry. It hurts to relive those times, I do that enough in my nightmares. I used to wake up every night, sweating, crying and some nights even screaming. For years I had not had one good night sleep, I slept but I didn't get any rest. It drove me crazy, my grades dropped and I wanted to kill myself. I never got the chance to try because Chloe noticed how I looked worse every day, she tried to talk to me but figured that wasn't gonna work. Then she picked me up and took me in her arms, she sang to me until I fell asleep. That was the first night I got some good sleep, it was also the start of something beautiful.

"hey" I look up and smile as I see Chloe next to me, you see what I mean with drowning all the thoughts out?

"hey you"

She cuddles up beside me "what are you doing here?"

"just thinking"

"thinking of what?"

I look to my hands, they're numb but don't feel cold "my parents"

"you never talk about them"

"they're not worth it, I know I never tell you anything but I wanna try" Chloe looks up, she nods "my mom and dad used to fight a lot, I'd sit in the rain so I wouldn't hear it. Then my dad left" I reach over and take my girlfriends hand "my mom, she" tears start rolling down my face and I let them "she started drinking and took all her anger out on me, she blamed me for the divorce" Chloe gets up and pulls me into a hug

"let's go inside, you're save now. I won't let anything happen to you"

I just sob into her shoulder while she takes me inside and she only lets me go to help me change in some dry clothes, we lay down on the bed and just like the first night we slept in the same bed, she puts her arms around me and sings me to sleep. Never in my life have I felt so happy, I'm happy I told her, I'm happy I know her, I'm happy she's mine and I'm happy she's right here with me.

"I love you Chlo"

"I love you too, now sleep"

The next morning I wake with a smile on my face and with a gorgeous redhead sleeping next to me, together we can conquer anything.


	5. a nerd like me

**Hi guys, here's another one. Have fun reading, please read and review. It really helps and I love seeing your comments!**

 **5\. a nerd like me**

What is a nerd like me doing at a party like this!? Seriously, never in my life I thought that I'd be invited to a frat party, never in a million years I'd actually go. But nevertheless, I'm here, sipping a red cup and minding my own in the corner. The place is crowded, so many thoughts flow around, it is making me giddy. Usually so much sound makes me dizzy but this is a good feeling, it started when I was 8, I heard my father think about another woman than my mom, in a very sexual way. Little me didn't tell anyone but it kept happening, more and more. Not just her dad but her mom too, her teachers and classmates, no one's thoughts around me were/are save. When I was 9 my parents divorced because my dad cheated on my mom, just like I suspected. But little me didn't say anything.

I'll line up some thought I'm picking up, so you understand just how drunk everyone is

1 _why is my hair always puffy when gravity is pulling it down, how does that work with an afro? Omg I need to ask Dave about this! (_ I wonder what it's like to be this stupid)

 _2Drinks, Drinks we need more drinks where are the drinks (_ this dude clearly had enough as words and sentences started to melt together)

 _3he's hot, I'mma bang this dude tonight (_ what a slut)

 _4this is hopeless, I should go home. Fuck it, no not you, you don't seem fun either, why is it so hard to find good company, maybe her?_ (relatable)

I feel a pair of eyes on me and not much later some girl is standing in front of her

"hi, I'm Chloe" it's a redhead with blue eyes, I can sense somethings wrong, I smile at her and try to tune out any thoughts so I can give her a try

"Beca" I awkwardly stuff my hands in my pockets and look at my feet (like I said, nerd. But also a geek) wishing I just stayed home and read my book "so what's up"

"oh my gosh, you're so cute" she squealed, I didn't even know that was a thing people did. I look up, shock displayed on my face. I do what I should've done a while ago, leave. _Did I scare her? Oh shit, she probably hates me right now, I'm such a fuck up_ this causes me to turn around and mention for her to follow me, she does, surprised by my confidence. I'm indeed a very weird person, I'm really confident but also really shy and too easily flustered. We go outside and sit down on the grass

"I'll ask again, what's up?" now it's her that looks down, I put my hand on her arm "come on, you can tell a complete stranger that knows nothing but you're name. I could sense something was wrong the moment you talked" _she's kinda right, can I trust her? Oh well, I might as well_

"I had a fight with my best friend" she takes a deep breath "and I couldn't tell her about it because she's also my only really good friend and I was fighting with her. She's a bitch most of the time but she's perfect and so I came to this party wanting to get drunk and have good night" _get drunk and get laid_ (I try not to smile at that) "then I gave up on that and looked for some poor fool that I could trick into listening to my problems all night. Seems like I found one, not a fool though and you volunteered. Sorta"

I smile and take her hand "I got just the thing you need" she just lets me lead her to my bike (maybe I'm not that much of a nerd if I drive a motorcycle? Right?)

 _What am I doing, what if she's a serial killer and this is her way of luring in her victims, I really shouldn't do this_

I look her in the eye "now assuming your parents taught you about stranger danger, I'm going to tell you some stuff about myself and give you my number so you can call me to talk whenever you want" I take a deep breath, I'm not big on the sharing thing but (strangely) want this girl to trust me "I'm a freshman at BU, I love music and my favourite book is Artemis Fowl" she smiles at that so I keep going "I'm a nerd and a geek from head to toe, I am an absolute potter head and my house is Slytherin, which is kinda weird because I'm loyal and kinda smart too so I could be in every house except Gryffindor" this is me stopping my rand on Harry Potter but I could go on for ages, Chloe is laughing now

"I trust you, let's go" I smile at her and lead her to my bike, not commenting on her face when she sees that I'm actually riding the damn thing. It's my pride and I've saved money for years to be able to buy this thing, so I grab my spare helmet and we get on. I can feel Chloe hesitate so I look at her and give her a reassuring smile. We get on and take off

Now you must be thinking, this girl is not thinking that many thoughts and from what I'm showing you you're right. But that's the thing, most of the shit that goes on in people's minds is not interesting at all and for that exact reason I won't show you, just know that my life is a constant of hearing stupid things like _the burrito I ate this morning was delicious_ or even _did I lock the door?._ Shit like that's just boring.

After about ten minutes we arrive at my favourite place ever, I came here first a few years ago. We get inside "it's like a café and a library at the same time and it's such a genius place cuz we're allowed to talk and read all of these amazing books while eating the most delicious chocolate cake ever and drinking really good coffee, it's a bit strong but you'll get used to it. Come one let's go!" I don't notice how excited I am up 'til now at least, my cheeks go red _she's really cute_ that makes it even worse. I get saved by Stacie

"sup Becs, I see you brought a friend" she winks, Stacie is the waitress that works here and she's a good friend of mine "I'll get your order" she walks away again

Chloe is confused _wait why did she not ask what I wanted_

"she'll get you the same as me, don't worry you'll like it"

 _Is she able to read my mind or something?_ I smile, and talk and talk for hours about all the things that I love, I show her around and show her my favourite place to read my favourite books. I really like spending time with this chick, she makes me feel comfortable. After it's almost time to get up again we go back to Barden, Chloe studies there too so I drop her off in front of her dorm.

"I had a really nice time Beca, we should do this again sometime" she kisses my cheek "thanks for spending the night with me" she goes for the door

"wait Red" I really want to kiss her so I go after her and I do it, I kiss her. Her lips are soft and if is amazing, I pull back "call me"

Then I walk away

 _Oh my god, I'm fucked_


	6. three little words

**6\. vier kleine woordjes**

"Kom op jongens, douw ff wat peper in je reet" once again I realize that I'm not speaking English, this happens way too often. Everybody (the Bella's) looks at me confused, they are still not used to this thing.

"what did that mean" Chloe asks what they all want to ask, I smirk, knowing what I just said won't make sense to them.

"do you wanna know what I meant or what I said?" I've been living here for a few months now and it's not easy to adapt to this new country, speaking and understanding English is not the problem, it's just remembering to use the correct language and not my mother tongue. "it meant that we have to hurry up a little" I say without awaiting Reds answer

"and what words did you use? I don't know if I even want to know"

"I said, come on guys, put some chilli peppers up your arse will ye" I smile when I see their curious faces turn to either shock or surprise "if someone says that to you, it means that he/she wants you to hurry the fuck up"

My mother is Dutch, my father is American and they met while my mom was on vacation, it was summer love and my mom found out she was pregnant when she was back home. I never had a father growing up but I don't blame him, he didn't even know I existed. And when he found out, he made sure I could get a college degree at the university he works, Barden University. It's weird how fast everything happened, I got here a month after I graduated and I am now in an a cappella group called the Barden Bella's, my best friends are a ginger and a fat Australian woman. Some kid called Jesse developed a crush on me and still doesn't seem to except that I'm gay, although I told him like a thousand times. In the meanwhile I'm falling for Chloe but there's no way she's into me, she's everything I'll never be. She's fun, outgoing, not afraid to show her feelings and bubbly, and I'm a loner that loves staying in her room all day and night, is an introvert and is not super comfortable with human contact. Perfect match right.

The bella's know most of this, I explained it when I first joined them. They'll get used to it, me randomly shouting something in Dutch. My language is so much more fun than English, we have sounds that you guys can't make and words you won't ever be able to pronounce, when I curse I say _godverdomme_ and we I'm pissed at someone I say _krijg de tering_ or _tief op man,_ when someone does something incredibly stupid I say _heb je spetterpoep in je kop ofzo!_ Or when someone needs you shut up I yell _BAKKES,_ it's not an actual word it's just something we said at home a lot. You can look up what that means or trust me that it's better than most English insults. The Bella's get to hear these sentences a lot, since we're all just idiots, and they have given up on trying to figure out what it means.

Back to the part where all the Bella's finally started to hurry a little, we have to go to a party we got invited to and it was not even my idea. I was tricked and sabotaged into going but now I'm mildly excited and I'm the only one so I'm pushing them to go just like they did to me. Make any sense? I usher them all out the door and lead them to the party, there I let everyone go, knowing they'll have a good night with some booze in their system. I go get a drink, just one, I'm not planning on getting drunk tonight, I'm planning on relaxing as much as possible. As far as I can in this place, but whatever, I'll manage.

The party has been going for three hours now and I'm sitting in the yard, doing just what I said I was gonna do, when I get a text

 _Chloe: where r u_

 _Beca: outside_

 _Chloe: save me_

I know it's nothing more than the pretty redhead seeing that she's had enough and asking me to walk her home, but I hurry inside anyway. I scan the room and see Chloe's fiery red hair on the other side, it's near damn impossible to get through crowds fast but I try anyway. There's some dude behind her and he's holding her wrist, Chloe doesn't seem to like it

"hey Red, this dude bothering you?"

Chloe's face lights up when she sees me "Beca! No, he's just about to let us leave"

The dude is not having it "you're not leaving, especially not with this dwarf. She you're girlfriend, you whore"

Now I don't like nicknames about me being short but I can get over it, what I can't get over is this random fucker calling the most beautiful woman I've ever met a whore

I punch him on his nose and say "wat dafuq is jouw probleem!? Je moet ff leren om normaal te doen, verwende teringlijer" then I take Chloe's hand and walk away from the boy, he's on the ground, holding his nose and screaming bloody murder.

The walk back to Chloe's dorm is silent, my fist hurts but my pride is intact.

We're standing in front of Chloe's dorm "thank you for that back there"

Oh god she looks so good right now "it was nothing, he was outta line. No one should call you anything negative because you aren't and you have to know that"

Then something really weird happens, she kisses me, her lips are on mine and it feels like heaven. I deepen the kiss and push her against the wall, my hands roam her body and it feels so good. Chloe pulls away but grabs my hand and opens the door, it's empty, thank god. We crash on the bed leaving clothing on are way there and only parting our lips to catch our breath, I'm smiling like an idiot as I put my forehead on hers "been wanting to do that for a while now" Chloe's answer is a kiss, a soft and sweet and delicate kiss, not like the ones we've had so far but one full of promises. We lay down and I put my head on Chloe's bare chest, listening to her heartbeat. I don't think she's planning on having sex with me but I really want to make her feel good. My good hand is on her stomach, slowly going down to her thigh, I'm hearing her heart beat faster and faster. She's not stopping me, god this is what I want to do for the rest of my life. I kiss her next and go down to her boobs, leaving little kisses all over them.

I run my finger through her folds and bring it up to my face, moaning loud as I lick it clean. I've been with my fair share of women and now exactly what's gonna turn them on. My hand goes back down and lingers over the redheads centre, not touching it just yet. I put myself between her legs and place kisses on her thighs while letting one hand play with her nipple, I look her in the eye while I'm doing all this and she looks so pretty. Those baby blues are begging me to stop teasing and I can't resist them, I run my tongue through her folds frown her core all the way up to her clit and bring it back down. Earning another moan and a hand on my head pushing me closer, I give in an and quickly use my fingers and mouth to make sure Chloe comes harder than ever before. God she's so beautiful when she comes.

After a few minutes I take my fingers out of her and climb back up again, kissing her on the mouth so she can taste herself. We keep kissing for a while but I stop and put my arms around her, she's falling asleep, I can see it.

"wait you haven't- "

"sssh" is shush her "we have all the time in the world for that, for now, let's get some sleep"

And my crush falls asleep in my arm after I made love to her,

This is like a dream come true.

/

I slowly open my eyes and feel Chloe's smooth skin on mine, the memories of last night put a smile on my face and I don't want to fuck up this moment. I can't help but whisper a little verse my mom used to tell me. Again, translate if you want

 _Vier kleine woordjes om te zeggen wat ik bedoel  
Vier kleine woordjes, je bent mijn leven, je bent mijn doel  
Vier kleine woordjes, ik wil je nooit meer kwijt  
Vier kleine woordjes, ik hou van je en dat is voor altijd_

It's really cute, it basically meansI love you but Chloe will never understand it without me translating it to her so we're good. I do love her though, I have for a while now and it was tearing me apart. Some part of me is scared what'll happen after she wakes up but I'm confident that Chloe likes me just as much.

The redhead slowly opens her eyes and smiles when she sees me

"would you wanna go on a date with me?"

"I'd love to"


	7. hear me out

**So I know no one actually reads these stories, but here's another one anyway. If you did make it this far, please prove to me that someone is reading my crap and leave a review**

 **7\. hear me out…**

(Just a normal afternoon and I'm going to a diner around the corner, I've never been. But I'm for trying something new, the diner is almost empty, just one woman sitting alone and looking sad. Really sad, I make a mental note to ask her if she's okay and go to the bar to order some food)

" _A wise man once said "_ Words are a soul's breath _", you need to start breathing before you choke" and that's the last thing he said before he walked out the door, I was so heartbroken that I drank too much and got myself in an accident, now I'm deaf because it messed up my hearing. Everything reminded me of him, he was always quoting these ancient Greek men. I found it endearing, they didn't make sense most of the time but this time it did. Think about it_

 _Words are a soul's breath_

 _So keep talking, keep writing things down, anything with words really. And make sure that you don't keep it all inside, like I do. Because he's right, I am choking on my own anxiety, I can't manage to keep up these walls anymore, I'm too tired. I don't want to pretend I'm fine anymore, I'm on the verge of tears. I can't take place in a normal conversation, all I do is write it all down. Anything, anywhere, I gotta stop choking. I need someone to talk to, I need someone to hold me. But I'm too scared what'll happen when I find that person, so I keep hiding in the corner and I keep pretending to be busy and I keep drinking the same thing in the same diner. Every. Day._

 _Here they know my order and they know not to talk to me, I smile when they bring my coffee. It's a sad smile, it's the best I can do. When I lost my hearing I lost a part of me, I love music and I love singing but now. the last song I ever heard is stuck in my head, I should be annoyed by it but I cherish it. If one day I wake up and I can't remember what music sounds like, I'm gonna end this miserable life I got. Can I talk? Yes, but I don't remember what I sound like. And I never know how loud I'm speaking so I just shut up. If I really need something I'll write it down and give the person a piece of paper._

I look up and see a person next to me, red hair and a big smile on her face. I smile at her, another sad smile. She starts to talk and sits done across the table, I feel tears in my eyes and look down at the table. Then I feel a hand on my hand and I make the mistake of looking up, I'm met with bright blue eyes and they are filled with worry. I use my free hand to write down _I can't hear_ and slide the paper to her, she gasps and starts talking again. What I'm guessing is that she's apologizing but soon she realizes that I can't understand that either. She then grabs my pen

 _sorry, I'm Chloe_

 _Beca_

we keep writing and she asks me why I'm so sad but I already gave her the answer so I just circle it, she doesn't seem to understand and asks how it is such a bad thing. I can't keep the tears inside as I write

 _I love music, I_ _am_ _was a DJ_

I know you think I might be whining like a little bitch but music is my life. Chloe moves to sit next to me and pulls me in for a hug, I allow myself to trust her and lean into the embrace while quietly sobbing on her shoulder.

I spill everything to Chloe, how it happened and what it was like living without hearing. I tell her how I have no friends because no one ever took the time to learn sign language, we write for a very long time and it's so easy. Something about the redhead makes me want to tell her all of it, I can't help but ask her number when we go separate ways and she gives it to me.

That day was the start of a beautiful friendship, Chloe and I "talked" almost every day and she even learned sign language, the redhead is and was the best thing in my life. I also found a job and I asked Chloe on a date, she said yes. We got together and after 3 years we got married, I am certain Chloe is the love of my life and I will do everything in my power to make her as happy as she makes me.

Right now we're in the hospital, my wife is sitting in the other room and I can't wait to go in. today is a good day, I got my hearing back! There was this surgery to get it fixed but it was really expensive and we couldn't afford it, but then all our friends and family helped and together we got enough money to pay for it. Now there is a doctor testing my hearing, I need to get to Chloe as fast as I can, I can't wait to hear her voice. I want to hear her sing, she told me she does and I want to listen to it for as long as I can.

"hey" my eyes widen, holy shit, her voice sounds like an angel, how is this even possible. I'm practically drooling right now "is everything alright, you look weird"

I answer her, stuttering at first, I haven't talked in years so this is kinda hard, I can't help myself sign the words I say "you- you sound amazing" tears find their way out of our eyes as we hold the other tight, I realize this is not only the first time I hear Chloe speak but it's also the first time she hears me

"please keep talking"

"always"


	8. I wrote this letter to say goodbye

**Hi! You cannot imagine how happy I was when I saw your review LegendRobbins, it means a lot. Not that this next thing is in any way related to that but it is nice to know someone likes this.**

 **8\. I wrote this letter to say goodbye**

 _Hi Chlo,_

 _before I start this I just wanted to say I love you. I might not always act like it, but I really do love you, you know that._

 _Knowing that I won't be around for long, I wanted to write this letter. Just us looking back on all the awesome moments in our friendship and later on marriage, you helped me process my childhood and made me the happy person I once was. It was the little things you did, like the time you shouted at everyone in the room to leave me the fuck alone, all because you knew that inside I was having an anxiety attack and you knew that I needed some quiet._

 _I love the first moment we met, the activities fair at Barden. You were trying to get girls to join the Bella's but Aubrey didn't like any of them, including me. Still you talked to me, I don't really understand why but when I ask you always say that you had a feeling. Come on Chlo, what am I supposed to do with that. I told you I didn't sing, which was (obviously) a lie but I was kinda afraid of your blonde friend… Well, if I liked it or not, the feeling you had (whatever it was) was right. I proved that when you walked in on my shower, and we sang together. I know this sounds cliché but I had never in my life seen anyone as beautiful as you and then we sang together and it sounded heavenly. Before I knew what I was doing I was kissing you and luckily you kissed me back, that was our first kiss, in a shower, naked, the second time we met. We both left the showers later with the promise to do that again sometime, of course I ended up joining the Bella's. We started dating and even when I walked away from the group after my improvisation, you were there for me. I never properly thanked you for that, so thank you Chloe, for always staying by my side._

 _You have this effect on me, it's not really fair, I see your piercing blue eyes and I'll do whatever you ask me to. Like the time you convinced me that getting a dog would be a good idea, stupid little me made the mistake of looking in your eyes and boom, we were getting a dog. Or the time you wanted to go on a road trip to New York, just because you got all excited about it I couldn't refuse because the truth is simple. I love you, I love seeing you happy but most of all I love to be one that makes you happy. That's why I asked you to marry me, I was always kinda sure I didn't deserve you and that one day I'd fuck it up and you'd be gone. You said yes though and we were never happier, I stopped worrying and we were supposed to live happily ever after. Now it turns out, it's me, it was me all along, I am the one who is leaving. I don't want to leave Chlo, I'm so scared._

 _I'm sorry for the smudged ink, I let a few tears slip, I'll try to write around them. I'm sorry if I made you cry, I never meant to make you cry, I only ever wanted to make you happy and if you're crying sad tears right now it means I failed. You better not be crying Mitchell! I love that, you're Chloe Mitchell now but I get it if you want to change your name back to Beale, there's no need to keep being reminded of me._

 _I remember that day at the doctor's office like it was yesterday, it all felt like a blur. I just remember looking to my hands an seeing you grab them while the tears started to stream down my face, you were so strong, you talked to the doctor and lead me outside. I don't know what I would've done without you, because after we got home we both cried, there was just no way this was happening. If there is a god up there, he's cruel being. What did we ever do to deserve this!? Please, I'm begging the person up there to get us through this without losing the other._

 _I was hopeless, that's what the doctors said. I wanted to give up but that would mean never seeing you again and I simply couldn't do that, so I'm doing the treatment and now I'm laying here. You had to go to work, I miss you. Knowing that I I'm probably not making it to the end of the month, I wanted to leave you something, something that will never get lost unless you want it to. And I know that I could tell you all of these things but words disappear, writing stays forever. Sounds smart right. But that's not all, I need you to have the necklace that is in this envelope. You probably found it already, but I'll tell you the story behind it anyway. As you can see the little pendant is a teddy bear, like mr. cuddles. I wanted to give you a teddy bear necklace because you remind me of one. Not the part where a teddy bear is a stuffed animal or fat, don't even think those thoughts Mitchell. I love how I had a teddy bear as a kid and I loved that thing to bits, whenever my parents fought or even after dad left, I would hug the bear and cry. I was so attached to it that I even brought it to college, I just wasn't able to leave it behind and I secretly vowed to always keep him. You are like that, whenever I am sad, I turn to you and you hold me and let me cry on your shoulder. I'm telling you Chloe, you are a much better cuddle than my bear. When we first got together I felt like I didn't need mr. cuddles anymore, you were my new safety net and it felt so much better to hug someone instead of a something. That's why I gave you a teddy bear, it's gold like you are to me. It's just a little something to help you remember the good things we had, I hope it makes you smile whenever you feel sad and I hope that you can move on._

 _You just texted saying you'll be here in five so I'll put an end to this and end with the same words is started._

 _I love you Chloe Mitchell, and I will always find my way back to you. Whether it's this life or the next, we will always end up together._

 _Yours,_

 _Beca._

"Chloe? Are you in here?" a voice sounds through their apartment and the door slowly opens, I look up and smile at what I'm seeing. "what's wrong, what happened?" a second later I'm pulled in a hug and tears are flowing freely down my cheeks again.

"I found your letter" Beca pulls back and wipes the tears off with her thumb "I love you so much"

"I'm glad you read it but I'm also glad I never had to give it to you, I genuinely forgot about it" she puts our foreheads together and looks me in my eyes "it's over now though, we got through it together, we're free, I'm clean. I'm never leaving you, okay?" I press my lips on her and when we part for a moment I softly mumble "okay" Beca smiles and grabs the necklace, she puts it around my neck and places soft kisses on it.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	9. it's like blood, warm and pure

**Wow, this is the longest one yet… and a little different too, this is not the usual Bechloe stuff. Prepare yourself for a Mitchen ship**

 **9\. it's like blood, warm and pure**

It's not like I chose to be like this, I'd give anything to be just a normal person. But that also brings me to the question _what is normal_ and just like most of the people who spend too much time thinking about it, I can't find an answer. But this is me trying to be normal, not trying to fit in, just trying to be normal, for once. It's why I attended Barden, it's why I joined the Bella's and it's why I refuse to let myself go. Once the blood starts flowing, that's when the shit gets real.

All this doesn't mean I don't train, that would be stupid. I'm kinda like Eleven from Stranger Things, just stronger, not in an institution, not in love with a boy and most certainly not fighting a demon from another dimension. Oh, and one more thing, Eleven gets nosebleeds and I don't.

Now you might think something like "wow, that's awesome" (or "omg what a freak") but there are some side effects, I'm always twitching. Constantly shaking, and since I'm not that big either it is often mistaken that I'm shy, which I'm not. And I always wear sunglasses, my eyes are weird. I don't know what caused it but they keep changing colours, like every minute. Not even the normal colours like green, blue and brown, nope, that wouldn't have been a problem. My eyes can go from purple to yellow to black in a matter of minutes and it's really creepy so unless I absolutely have to I keep on my sunglasses, only like times we perform I put in these blue lenses so the colour changing looks less obvious.

I'm just an 19 year old woman that sings a cappella with her friends and is trying to get a college degree, not sure why but whatever, don't judge me. My father got me this place at Barden, he works here and it was nice of him to do after all the years I haven't seen him. He flipped the city as soon as the shit got real and I don't blame him. I would've freaked out if I were him, but I'm not and it still hurt a little.

I've been in the Bella's for 6 months now and we managed to get a fine set, still the same old boring songs but as much as I tried, Aubrey won't stop being such a bitch. Rehearsals started 5 minutes ago so I should probably make my way over there, I blink and the forest around me disappears, now I'm standing outside the auditorium. I feel my eyes water, still feels weird. I put up my pilot glasses and quickly wipe my eyes before I make my way in, prepared to be shouted at

"I don't know why you even bother showing up Beca!" yup, I was right

"I missed five minutes, so what. I just had some shit to do"

"What could possibly be more important than THIS" she's definitely angry now, Jesus

"what got your panties up in a bunch" I smirk, easily avoiding the question. The blonde is now fuming, but she doesn't say anything so I walk to my chair and sit down, raising an eyebrow as if I'm daring Aubrey to say something. Looks like she's the responsible one as she takes a deep breath and continues with the rehearsal

"take of your glasses Beca" Aubrey never liked me, or my habits, but she'll never understand me

"no, I'd rather not"

"care to explain why, or are you just gonna sit there and expect us to deal with your shit every single day, I can't be the only one who has had enough of your attitude"

"I'm warning you, you won't like what you see" my smile falls as I realise that I can't really go around this, then an idea pops into my mind.

"I'll decide that" the next moment all the lights go out and chairs start moving around by themselves, a small fire is starting in the corner and all the Bella's are screaming and trying to find a way out of the room. The door bursts open out of nowhere and everyone runs out, I feel that my cheeks are wet but I can't leave without putting out the fire. I grab the fire extinguisher and put out the fire, I don't wait for the other Bella's to return and run to the nearest bathroom, looking in the mirror and taking my glasses off. I'm so focussed on myself that I don't hear the door open and don't notice anyone behind me until it's too late. it's Aubrey, out of all of them, it's Aubrey. Not that I mind, she can be a controlling bitch but when you look past all that Aubrey is a nice and lovable person. So lovable that she has me crushing hard on her, but not that I'd ever stand a chance, she obviously hates my guts.

"oh my god Beca! Are you alright?"

I nod and continue to wash my face,

"how- why is your face covered in blood, are you hurt"

"no, I'm fine. The blood comes from my eyes, it's called Heamolacria" I'm suddenly very aware that I'm not wearing my glasses and Aubrey is staring straight into my eyes, I can't make myself look away. I raise my hand and put her hair behind her ear, the blonde notices how my I'm shaking.

"I'm sorry for that, I can't help it" I tilt my head one way and look at my crush "don't get mad at me for asking but why did you come after me? I mean, out of any of the girls you hate me the most so why come after me"

Aubrey sights and runs a hand through her hair "I never hated you, I don't think I'm capable of doing that, I just wished you'd put some more effort into you actions. You always act so careless"

New tears find their way down my cheeks but Aubrey wipes them away "I'm sorry Bree, I'm just scared and sad to know that I will never get what I want"

Curiosity getting the better of the blonde Posen "what do you want most?"

"you" it comes out as a whisper and is barely audible but Aubrey heard it, my eyes shut for a sec "I want you to be mine, but I understand if you don't want me. Most of all I want us to stop shouting at each other, because I really like you Aubrey and it hurts to know that you'll never like me" I wipe my eyes and put my glasses back on, this silence says enough. Aubrey looks shocked, I did it, I got a Posen speechless. So I turn to leave

"wait! Beca, I said that I didn't like you, I was just pissed because I thought you could never like me, so I tried to hate you to stop myself from falling for you but I never could" I can't believe what I'm hearing but a smirk pulls at my lips, Aubrey is going to say more but I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. She kisses me back, it's confirming that she likes me too.

"would you like to go on a date with me Aubrey?"

"I'd love that"

XOXOXOXOX

A month later we're still going strong, Aubrey's now my girlfriend and I love her, more than anything. That's why I'm taking her to my favourite place ever, well, she's driving but she doesn't know where we're going. I sense something coming and look around us, there's a truck heading straight towards us, he's speeding. I have about 5 seconds to do something "Aubrey I love you" I say and I put my hand on her arm, she looks at me confused and then she's gone. I brought her to school, back home and am about to do the same with myself when I feel the truck hit our car. I feel bones break and am not in the right mind to do anything with to help myself anymore, the pain is too much. That's when I close my eyes and drift away, with a smile on my face because I know my girlfriend is save.

XOXOXOXOX

I slowly open my eyes. Wait, I'm not dead? How am I not dead, this doesn't look like heaven or hell. A face appears above mine, I take that back, this must be heaven. But if it's heaven does that mean she's dead. Panic rises in me, did she not get home save?! Omg, I killed her.

"becs" her voice reaches my ears "Beca" it's louder this time, I look for her "Beca!" Aubrey is now shouting "please baby, you can't die, I need you, I love you" the last words come out as a whisper and I finally find the face I was looking for, my hand grabs hers and give it a gentle squeeze. That's about all I can do without hurting myself

"you're not getting rid of that easy Posen" relieve washes over her face "are you okay?"

The blonde smiles "I should be the on asking you that but yeah, I'm a little confused but I'm okay"

"you can ask you know" she nods and looks down at our hands, I intertwine our fingers and it brings a smile to her face, god I love her smile

"how did you get me out of the car, let alone home and how did you even know the truck was coming, why did you not save yourself"

"holy shit Bree, that's more than one question but okay" I take a deep breath "I felt the truck coming so I teleported you back to Barden, I was about to do the same with myself but I was too late"

"what do you mean teleport"

"just like I said, I have these powers Bree and I don't know how I got them but I can move things with my mind, I can travel a thousand miles in a matter of seconds, I'm a freak and I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd leave" Aubrey leans in and kisses me

"I'm never going leave you, you're stuck with me forever" I scoot over and Aubrey lays down next to me "you're gonna have to show me these powers of yours, you're not joking right? You're serious?"

"Dixie chicks"

And as I get lost in Aubrey's eyes I realise something,

She makes me happy


	10. The Misery is not a happy place

**Enjoy!**

 **10\. the Misery**

In a world where being good has no value and hatred is one of the few known emotions, it's difficult to stay positive. the amount of money a person has determines the amount of power said person has, that money ruins lives. Once any individual has a little money and with that a little power, most become hungry for more. Everyone has that dream, the dream to become an Influential Individual, II for short. Most go down the criminal path in search for money, as did Beca Mitchell, better known as Azrael, so we'll call her that. Azrael, she's not the usual scrappy fuck-up, she's more than that. Azrael's existence is a myth and her story is a legend, she's not named after the angel of death without reason. Some say she's a ghost that can walk through walls, some say she's just a normal bounty hunter, but every poor soul fears her. They have a reason to do so, Azrael is one with the shadows. She was born in them, moulded by them and she became a part of them. Disappearing in one shadow and appearing in the next, Azrael is always lurking for blood, always prepared to kill.

"You have the privilege to hear the story of one of the most feared _things_ of this world, so sit still and pay attention. Beca Mitchell was born a normal girl from a poor family, she had a lovely mother but her father abused them both, one day when she was 4 he hit her mom so hard that she died. She was so sad, she screamed and cried but that was a mistake. Her father grabbed a small knife and threw it at the small girl, despite him not even trying to hit her, he did. It stabbed Beca's eye and that's how she lost sight in her left eye. The last words he said to her before he walked out were _fear no man, show no weakness and protect what is yours,_ good advice. A door slammed shut and a four year old girl had to pull a knife out of her head while her mother lay dead two feet away. That was the day Beca Mitchell died, that was the day Azrael was born. Azrael left her birthplace with a promise to make her father pay, she trained herself. She lived on the streets and that's where she made her only friends, the shadows. This one day she was climbing up the side of a building but she fell down, she was 5 btw, she landed with a soft thud but was heard anyway. Scary looking men came to investigate the sound but they couldn't find anything, Azrael was pulled into the shadows and protected by them. I know this sounds like it can't possibly be true but you better believe me, continuing: after that day the small girl trained even harder, learning how to fight from the shadows, learning how to survive, how to sneak, how to steal and how to use them. The shadows were weird things, they were always there but at the same time they were not. A shadow is the darkest in the light, always remember that.

Oddly, it was only a month after the girl turned 11 that she got her new name, Azrael. She'd stolen a book, she wasn't good at reading but could understand these words _angel of death; Azrael_ and she liked the sound of it. From that moment on, if anyone asked she'd say "I'm Azrael" and at first people would laugh but when rumours started spreading about a girl who called herself Azrael, a murderess who drained her victims of blood and left them to die slow. That's when they started to take her more serious, they did everything she asked but she didn't let it get to her head. From that moment on Azrael took her job much more serious, she got herself all black clothes with a mask and weapons. Two swords on her back, two knives on her side and a few smaller ones up her sleeve, all of these she stole from a blacksmith. Azrael was strong, she was still small and she was still angry but she was also patient. Patience has saved her life more than a few times. Now she's still lurking in the shadows searching for her father, killing everyone that tries to stop her or just annoys her. Remember, always look over your shoulder" that's the story, only the last few sentences are known. Five years later is now, Azrael doesn't talk, she's a human with emotions but she's really good at not showing them. Normally she doesn't dare go in II territory, even she's scared of the man and woman that rule here. _Fear no man_ her father's words shoot through her mind and she focusses on the task at hand. She needs to show these people what's going on outside of their world, she needs to make them suffer for making all of those people on the streets live miserable lives. She came here without a clear plan but she's trying to make one right now, sitting in the hallway of the Beale estate, safely surrounded by the shadows. The II didn't believe in Azrael's existence, why would they even?! There was no way someone would get in here without them noticing. Wrong. The small woman already got in and they had no clue, idiots.

Deciding to walk around for a bit she gets up and wanders from shadow to shadow, only visible for a small second each time.

"oh fuck you! Get out of my face, GET OUT" a voice sounds really angry and it peaks Azrael's interest, a door to the left opens and a man walks out, no storms out. He slams the door shut and a certain figure in the shadows decides to not follow him, instead taking a step back and appearing in the only shadow in the room the shouting came from. Not like the other rooms in the house, this room is colourful and bright. Nothing like Azrael has ever seen before, she looks for the person that shouted and sees a redhead lying on the bed. She seems to be crying, in order to get closer Azrael steps out of the shadows and makes her way to the side of the bed. The short woman squints her eye and looks at the woman in front of her, she's beautiful. She hasn't noticed Azrael yet, not that that's unusual. For once the murderess doesn't feel like killing, she feels like helping so she clears her throat and makes her presence known. The redhead looks up, sees her and opens her mouth to scream, nothing comes out though. Her mouth closes again and she looks like an idiot, Azrael tilts her head and keeps her eye on the redhead in front of her.

"never thought I'd see you, especially not here" Red sits up and wipes her eyes "don't look at me like that" Azrael keeps looking, she looks intimidating with only one eye and a scar where the other is supposed to be. Her mask only covers the bottom half of her face so her eyes are always visible, well eye. Her eye is navy blue and many brave man have shat their pants while being stared at with that one eye, not the redhead though. She notices that the smaller woman is not going to talk so she does all the talking herself, only asking questions that can be answered with yes or no.

"are you here to kill me" the answer is a shrug, not that reassuring.  
"you are Azrael right? The angel of death" a nod, that's something.  
"are you here to kill someone" a nod,  
"do you have to" another nod.  
"can you tell me who" Azrael tilts her head again and the redhead realises her mistake "okay fine, can you show me?" the murderess walks to the picture frames on the wall and searches for a familiar face, she slides a small knife from her arm into her hand and smashes it into a picture. Footsteps sounds in the hallway and Azrael makes her way back to the shadows, giving a small nod to the redhead before disappearing. Five minutes later, Robert Swanson is found dead in his office, a stab wound in his heart. Right where the small knife had been, this kill didn't prove anything, it didn't help her, it didn't earn her any money but it did give some satisfaction. After some "research" Azrael had found out that her father had a second family, one that he started after he destroyed his first. And that family is rich, his new wife is an II and friends with Robert Swanson. Azrael plans to destroy everything he holds dear and then throwing him in the gutter, like he did with her. Once that is done she's going to bring down this whole fucking fucked up system and make sure every II got what he/she deserved, then when she's getting old and shit, she wants to move out of this miserable place and look for a place to settle down. A place to call home and a place where she can die happily.

In the week that followed more II's died, and now Azrael found herself in the house her father lives. In his son's room to be exact, his son can't be older than a few months and Azrael pick him up. She rocks the baby and takes off her mask "hi little boy, I'm your big sister. Don't worry everything will be fine, big sis just has to take care of some business okay?" that's when the door behind her opens and her father walks in

"who the fuck are you?! What are you doing with Max, please leave the kid out of this" Azrael turns around to face her father, a flash of recognition crosses the man's face. He's shocked, terrified and screams as Azrael snaps the babies neck and puts the body back in its bed. Azrael grabs her bigger knives and without much effort she brings down her father, who is now sobbing

"remember dad, fear no man, show no weakness and always protect what's yours" then she drags him into the shadows and walks out in a slave house, the merchants are happy to take a free slave and part one of Azrael's plan is successfully finished. Her father will never be a free man again and will suffer the same pain as she did all those years ago.

She goes back to the Beale estate, back to the redheads room, she doesn't know why but it calms her. Most of the time she doesn't even make her presence noted but she just sits in the shadows watching the redhead, she wants to talk to her. The woman with the fiery red hair and the piercing blue eyes, too young to be an II and too friendly to be like the rest of them. This woman is not scared of her and she shouldn't be, Azrael means to do her no harm. Today she's sad, it was 11 years ago that her mother died and it was always a sad day. Her mother was the only thing she ever really loved and she doesn't know if she'll be able to love again. Upon arriving in an empty room Azrael takes her mask off and softly starts to sing

" _On lonely nights I start to fade, her love's a thousand miles away, memories made in the coldest winter, goodbye my friend will I ever love again? Memories made in the coldest winter, it's 4am and I can't sleep, her love is all I can see,_ _Memories made in the coldest winter, Goodbye my friend will I ever love again, Memories made in the coldest winter, Winter, winter."_

A voice joins her and as Azrael looks up she sees the redhead, she doesn't stop singing

" _Goodbye my friend will I ever love again, goodbye my friend will I ever love again, goodbye my friend will I ever love again. If spring can melt the snow away, can it melt away all our mistakes. Memories made in the coldest winter, goodbye my friend I won't ever love again. Never again"_

Azrael allows a moment of weakness and breaks down sobbing, she never had time to grieve over her mother and now she feels save, soon feeling Reds warm arms around her. A thought hits her like a slap in the face, she feels at home in this woman's arms. Without ever having a proper conversation with the redhead, without knowing her name, without her knowing who Azrael really is. But for now, that doesn't really matter, for now this is enough.

Part three of her plan is done while the second part is not even completed, Azrael found her home. Even if it's just for a few minutes, Azrael can put down her guard and let Beca out, she can be the person she was never able to become.

"you have a beautiful voice you know"

"thanks, I never got the chance to ask but what's your name?"

"it's Chloe"

"nice to meet you Chloe, I'm Beca"

And everything is perfect, in this moment

But it's brutally disturbed when a man bursts in the room, Azrael has heard Chloe talk about wanting to get out of here so many times that that is what she's gonna do. She pull a sword from her back and spins Chloe around, putting the sword on her neck. Azrael is back and Beca is hiding again, her mask is still off but that's okay, they'll never recognize her here.

"miss Beale!"

"one move and she dies" my cold voice makes sure the man stops dead in his tracks, I whisper to Chloe "I'm not gonna hurt you okay" and a small nod is all the answer I need. "does this man have value to you Chlo?" a shake of her head and a second later the man lays on the floor, choking in his own blood, a knife stuck in his neck.

"wanna get out of here?"

"yeah" Azrael takes Chloe's hands and slowly pulls her in the shadows, to wherever they want. To a new beginning, to another world. Walking hand in hand to their own happy ending.


	11. writing on the wall

**So school is really hard right now so I won't be uploading as much as I did, I think.**

 **11\. writing on the wall**

"so, this is my room" I look around the small square bedroom, all the walls are white and it's all very simplistic. There is a bed, a desk, a drawer and a guitar, this room is so like Beca. Although it doesn't say much about her like I hoped it would, I'm still happy she invited me here, it feels like a step closer to being her friend. It's difficult though because I've never met anyone as closed off as her, she doesn't have many friends, she never talks about her family of her feelings and it appears that she doesn't have many hobbies either. It's just really weird, all this would normally mean that she's just a boring person that nobody wants to hang out with but instead of that I thinks she's fascinating, mysterious and I can't help but want to know all about this brunette that randomly showed up in class one day. She didn't even say her name, she just sat in the back and listened to the professor.

I've gotten quite far, I'm in her house now, if we could even call it a house but whatever, and she speaks to me, sorta. My gaze keeps looking for something, searching for something to help me figure out this girl, but there's nothing, no pictures on the wall, no clothes on the floor. Not a single thing, even the bed is made and the desk is cleaned, the desk is interesting though, it's one of those really old wooden desks that nobody would ever expect finding in this girls bedroom and the chair in front of it is of the same fashion but looks like it could break any minute. There are some books on the small table besides the bed, I don't recognize any of the titles, in fact, I don't think they're in English. It looks like Arabic or something, Beca can read Arabic? That's really cool, it doesn't look like any Arabic I've seen though, it's a strange mix with Chinese of Japanese maybe. I don't know, I'll let it rest for now.

A few days later I visit her again, we go to her room and I'm once again met with the same white walls and the same lay-out. But when I look I see there's writing on the walls, there are some words that are definitely not English but there are also quotes and little stories, even drawings. It's all very little and I don't want to be a terrible friend by snooping, but even from this far I can see that they're good drawings, all done with a marker. Not only the writing but also the doodling, it's like Beca uses this wall as a notebook. I wonder what would make her want to write things down instead of talking about them, and most of all I wonder why she puts them on her wall instead of an actual notebook, or a diary even.

The next time I see Beca's room is a few weeks later, finals have come and gone so we were both busy studying. The writing is taking up an entire wall now, it's even covering parts of the desk, it's even more confusing now. at some extend I get writing on a wall, I get that it's easy to let frustration out on a wall but I don't get why she'd fuck up a perfectly fine desk by writing all sorts of useless words on it, sure the handwriting is simply beautiful and the drawings are just perfect but still. It is, or was, a nice desk. I mention the writing to Beca but she just shrugs it off, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it so I leave it, for now. In the meantime I'm getting to know her more and more, nothing about her family but I learned that the small brunette plays almost every instrument and she can sing. I didn't really expect that, she never sings, she almost never talks and I've never seen her play any instrument so I ask her to play something for me. After some persuasion she grabs the guitar in her room and sits down on her bed, she starts playing a song I don't recognize at first but when she softly starts singing I do and I can't help the tears that appear in my eyes. She's playing thank you by Dido, I'm sure she doesn't really mean it but there has to be a reason she played that song.

In the weeks after that day I come to Beca's room almost every day, the writing is insane, it's even on her dresser, her chair and her bed. How does she even do that, everywhere I look words are written doodles are drawn. That's not the only thing I started noticing about Beca, she's not like any other person. I think she has a photographic memory, she literary remembers everything she sees or hears. And she's able to describe those things in so much detail that's it's really creepy, so I googled it. Because google has all the answers… and apparently she has an eidetic memory or hyperthymesia, the first meaning she can remember all pictures like she sees them right in front of her and the second meaning she can remember everything that happened in her life. That must also be why she never studies for exams, she can recall everything the professor said. The small brunette is a lot more than I thought she was.

I'm over at her place again and I'm sitting on the bed, she's silent, I'm (for once) silent. I look into those stormy blue eyes and can't help but wonder what she's thinking. I look at the wall behind her as words start to appear, it says _should I tell her_ and I'm freaking out internally. My eyes are wide and I'm looking at Beca for an explanation, she sights knowing what happened without looking behind her.

"they're my thoughts Chlo, I don't write them down. These walls are like a white board that mirrors my mind and when it's full, it just wipes itself clean and start all over again. Now you read the thing behind me right" I nod, she continues "I've been thinking about telling you for a while now and I guess that line of thought was so important that it got a place on my wall, I'm sorry for keeping a secret"

I did it, I smile at the small brunette and pull her in for a hug, softly whispering that it's okay. I finally know Beca and she trusts me enough to spill something like this, she's so special.


	12. guide me

**So I'm an idiot because my mind thinks this is more important than school and then it just won't let go of the idea that popped in my mind so I had to write it so here it is, I should really do my homework…**

 **12\. Guide me**

"CHLOE!" Beca kneels down next to her friend, bullets fly around them but she doesn't care, she has to help her best friend. "Chloe, wake up, I need you to wake up" i put my hand in her neck and feel a steady pulse, I turn to Amy, who's standing a few meters the other way. "Amy, take red and make sure she's save, I'll cover you" she nods and we do exactly that. We get Chloe back to our vehicle and Amy signals CR to drive, I don't get on. Amy already knows what I'm about to do and she knows that she can't stop me so she throws me her gun which is fully loaded and my swords, I strap it all on real quick and make my way back to where the shooting came from. This is everyday business for us, this world war is no longer a fight dominance, it's a fight for survival and everyone's in it. Even innocent types like Chloe, I hate it. The Bella's are now a squad that lives at Barden, today some fuckers decided it would be a great idea to attack us, well they haven't met me yet. You hurt one of my people and will kill all of you. I get closer and see a dozen men hiding, I take my place behind a wall and start shooting heads, one by one they drop. Some of them panic and shoot back to where they think I am but they'll never stand a chance, they keep shooting until I hear some of them reloading, that's when I run for it. It's always risky but I want these fuckers dead, they hurt Chloe. They hurt the most innocent and beautiful person that I've ever known, that's what's all over my mind when I slice the necks of the remaining men and women. I got stabbed somewhere along the way but I didn't even realise it until now. Blood is flowing out of the wound as I slowly pull the knife out and make my way back to Barden, it's a few miles and I'm losing blood fast but I have to make it back fast. There are a lot of things out here that I wouldn't want to run into, it is even worse in the dark. The wolves will shred me to bits, the cold will turn me into a human popsicle and the blood will attract all kinds of wild animals. I'm limping through a random street (the wound is in my upper right leg) as what I feared most happens, a wolf cautiously makes its way to me. It's showing its teeth and I can't help but do the same while I slowly pull a big dagger from my side, it's strange this wolf is alone. There's this saying, _when the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives._ Not sure what I means but it's what my mom used to say every time something happened, we ourselves all serve a bigger purpose, the group is more important than the individual. That's also what she said when she left me behind so the group could survive, even her own daughter meant nothing to her. But if you leave one wolf alive the sheep are never save. Maybe this wolf was also alone, not that that mattered though, it still wants to kill me and I still have to find a way to kill it before I'm the one who turns into a meal. We circle one another and wait for the other to make a move, I don't have to wait long as the animal grows impatient and jumps forward. It takes me to the ground and drags its claws across my chest, I keep trusting my knife in its belly until finally, the wolf falls down. "may He guide you to your final place to rest" I mutter as I slit the wolfs throat. I slowly start walking again, all the cuts from the wolfs claws hurt like hell and that's making it kind of hard to stand, let alone walk. I'll come back here tomorrow to see if the carcass is still here, we could use it's white fur to make blankets or something. It's weird how these wolves just appeared when the war got worse, they weren't here before. Somehow they got here and formed multiple packs, killing humans and other animals. Maybe they knew that it was good for them to move their hunts over here, since there were a lot of potential food sources. Thinking has got me to the gate back into Barden, my legs give in, they know they did enough. I'm sitting on my knees in front of the impressive door. Now all I can do is knock, I lift my arm and slam my fist against the wooden gate. A load pock is going through the halls and I try to lift my fist again but I can't, no matter how long I try, I don't have the energy to knock again. I try to stay awake but soon black spots take over my vision until there is only black, I feel my body hit the ground and then it's all gone. Is this it? Is this the end, my final rest place. Oh how I would love that, don't get me wrong. I don't want to die but when I comes I'll welcome it with open arms, ready to meet the ones I lost and missed in my life. maybe then I would finally be able to rest, to put my guard down and lay down my weapons. So that I can relax and, I don't know, take a vacation or something stupid like that. Go to a place where no one knows me and no one can hurt me, a place where there is no war, a place of peace. A place where everyone gets to be happy, it seems so impossible but maybe, just maybe, it is possible. Now I can let go, knowing I saved my crew and knowing they'll make it without me. May He guide me to my final place to rest.


	13. you make my heart skip a beat

**12\. you make my heart skip a beat**

Beca Mitchell, that's me. I'm a vampire, you know, a bloodsucking, sun shy, coldblooded, dead and really athletic vampire. I'm one of the few people in this university that follows the night course, this basically means my classes are at night instead of day and my lessons are mostly one on one since I'm like one out 5 following this program. My teachers are different from the normal teachers as well, they're normal humans, they just choose to teach to trade a few days of teaching for nights of teaching. I have a sun allergy, that's what I tell everyone who asks, not many ask though. Because they never see me, I sleep when they're awake and I'm awake when they're asleep. it gets lonely, but my daily walks, sorry, nightly walks are good enough for now.

I headed to the shower a few minutes ago, before I have to go to class. Then this redhead jumps in on me and I try to cover my body they best I possibly can, not the goodies, nope, I'm proud of those. I just don't need her to see all the scars and tattoos on my body, I have been dead for a while and I've gotten in a fair amount of trouble. I have to say that it was mostly not my fault, shit happens at night that won't happen in brought daylight… I don't feel like explaining anything to this stranger. So I politely listen to her and does as she asks, when she tells me to join her singing group I say "I can't"

She looks at me with a confused expression "why not"

"I'm not capable to join an activity in the day because that's when I sleep, my classes are at night, I'm allergic to the sun. in fact, I have to be in class in thirty minutes so if you'll excuse me" I grab my stuff and make my way back to my single dorm, they thought it be better to make sure I don't have a roommate so we won't wake each other with our different schedules. I'm happy with it. Walking to class I remember the first time I got shot, I was wearing my headphones at the time so I didn't notice it until I got home. I know it sounds really silly but I was wearing my favourite coat and it was soaked with blood, from that day forward I stopped listening to music as loud as before so I could still be aware of my surroundings. Classes pass and I find myself back in my room before the sun rises, this leaves me enough time to go for a run. Maybe even the gym, there is this 24 hour gym off campus and that has literary saved my life multiple times, really! If I hadn't been able to work out I would've grown weaker by the day and then maybe I wouldn't have been able to fight off the many attacks I've had while wondering the dark streets off campus.

So I do as I said I would and have a nice workout, for too long though. When I'm about to walk out the door I see that the sun is rising, shit, this is bad. I decide to make a break for it, as I run through the streets I feel my exposed skin burn slowly. Too late I realise this is not gonna work, turning back is not an option right now and it'll take me at least 10 more minutes to get back to my room, in which I will get severe burns on both my neck and hands. So I do the first thing that comes to mind and get in an alley, no sun in here. A wave of relieve washes over my body and I sit down, catching my breath as I contemplate on what to do next. The only reasonable thing would be to wait for the sun to go down but that would also be the most uncomfortable thing to do, since I wouldn't be able to sleep. Maybe I can run the last bit when there are clouds shielding me from the sun, I check the weather but of course, it's gonna be a lovely sunny day. I guess I could call my father… but I really rather sit here all day than go to him for help, I don't think he'd even help me. The poor man didn't know what to do when he found out his daughter was a vampire, not only his only child but also his wife. So he ran, who wouldn't, still, it wasn't a very nice thing to do. To leave Beca and her mom behind, well, shit happens, nothing to do about it now.

Without me noticing somebody approached me,

"Hi!" oh my god, it's that redhead again, as if this day couldn't get any worse. Now this over happy human shows up out of nowhere and expects me to be social and bubbly like her, well newsflash, I haven't slept in 28 hours and it's taking a toll on me. I'm Beca Mitchell and I like my sleep. Instead of saying this out loud I go with "hey"

"are you alright? What are you doing here"

"I'm waiting for the sun to disappear, so I can go home" I sound sadder than I actually am but I can't help it, this situation is pretty shitty. The redhead looks like she's deep in thought when all of the sudden she sprints off without a warning, weird. I get up and put up my hood, put my hands in my pockets and attempt walking out on the street with my head down. I can handle it, it's hot though and I know I'll regret this later. Then it feels less hot on my head and I raise it and see an umbrella hovering above me, Red is holding it with a big smile on her face, her smile is infectious. I smile too, not smirk like normally but real smile "thanks Red" and we walk back together in silence.

Thanks to the redhead I'm still alive, she even walks me to my dorm despite all the weird looks we're getting. Even though we didn't talk much I learned a few things about the redhead, her name is Chloe but I'm gonna stick with Red, I like that better. Red is 20 years old and is now a senior, with a major in music history. I also got her number, and with that I think I made a friend… I'm not quite sure, never had too many friends, ya know, with the whole being a vampire thing. Oh shit, how am I supposed to be friends with a human, she lives in the day and I do at night, she needs to eat, sleep and most importantly breath and I… I don't. should I tell her? She'll freak out, that's for sure. Who wouldn't, after finding out one of their friends is a dead person that drinks blood to survive, has no heartbeat, can't feel pain and can't die unless being stabbed through the heart with a wooden stake. Yeah, I don't know either man. Who the hell came up with that, well, in this case it's true. That's not the only bullshit thing anyone can read about vampires that is actually true, I don't like garlic for starters and silver makes me weak. I don't sleep in a coffin, my eyes are gold and they glow in the dark, it looks really weird, anyone who sees it either stares or thinks they're crazy for seeing what they are seeing. It probably looks really weird, I haven't seen myself often, my reflection in mirrors leaves sometimes, it just doesn't show. And then when I try again 5 minutes later I can see myself but ya know, whatever.

I go to my desk and open a secret hidden fridge, there are 7 bottles of blood in there, I open one and take a sip. I don't often go out and suck the blood out of a person, I usually go to the hospital, I got a friend there who hooks me up and I'm really good at going long without feeding so I don't need a lot.

The following nights the redhead is on my mind a lot, I even dreamt about her once which is really weird since I often can't remember my dreams, I even doubted that I have them but this is proof that I do. It wasn't a sexy dream, I swear! God, even the thought of that would make my cheeks go red, if I still had the ability to blush, but I don't, so thank the lord for that. on one particular night I make my way to the library, it seems like the perfect time to work on that paper that is due next week. I have 2 cups of coffee in my hands and a bag with my laptop, it's a weird habit I picked up last year. I don't think one cup of coffee is enough caffeine for my body to even react the smallest bit, so I always get 2. Everyone always thinks I got my friend a cup but since it's the middle of the night and I don't have many friends nor people that see me, I receive no comments about it whatsoever. As I'm wondering around looking for the perfect place to sit I spot a familiar face, well, not face, I spot a familiar hair colour. Red, it must be Chloe, she's the only ginger I've ever seen at Barden and although that doesn't say much I'm pretty sure it's her. I make my way over without making a sound, that's a thing "we" do, we're really good at hiding and sneaking around. I take a seat next to Red and see that she's asleep, her books still opened underneath her. She looks cute and I find myself staring at her beautiful face, a face that I've only seen smiling, this is different though. She looks so at peace right now, I don't want to disturb her but it would be really creepy if I just sat here and kept looking so I gently wake her up. She slowly opens her eyes and groans, she looks around confused and her eyes flash with recognition when she meets mine.

"hey sleepyhead, what you doing here so late" I keep my voice down, we're still in the library after all

"I was just studying, why are you already awake" she takes out her phone and sees a few texts, all are asking where she is "It's only like 8 ish- oh my god, it's 3!" she looks at me with a worried expression "Bree must be so worried, oh no wait, she had a date tonight" I listen to her talk as it is like music to my ears and I put one of the coffees in front of her "so that's why I left to study, there's no way I can go back to that place tonight" Red thankfully takes a sip of her drink "did you know I was here or do you always just randomly bring 2 coffees, were you meeting someone here and I fucked it up. Well, shit, I'm sorry"

"no worries Red, I just drink a lot of coffee, as for the sleeping, you can crash at mine" I offer, accepting that my paper will have to wait, no idea who this Bree is but I'm sure I hear about her later "that might be more comfortable than this table in the middle of the library, come one. I know you can't refuse my offer" I grab my bag and quickly finish my coffee while I wait for Red to grab her stuff, then I take her hand and lead her to my dorm. Once we're inside I throw her a big shirt and some shorts. 5 minutes later she's laying on my bed, I can see her falling asleep, she seems to be fighting it. So I ask her why, then she mumbles "I want you to cuddle with me" and I gladly do so. I run my hands through her hair and massage her scalp with my fingertips, the other girl relaxes immediately and falls asleep short after. I keep playing with her hair for a while and I can't help but fall asleep myself.

Another dream

 _We're walking down the beach, at night, looking up to the stars. We're holding hands and just the feeling of our skin touch makes my whole body tingle, it's a good night. You know what I am, and you accept it. You are my wife and I am yours, I look at our hands and when I look back up you're gone. You're standing a few meters ahead, showing your teeth to me. A thing only vampires do, you did this to me, you say and then you start to fade. I scream and try to take a hold on you but all I grab is air. The wind picks up and a loud male voice starts talking, I'd recognize that voice everywhere "you're worth nothing, you're a monster, you have to die to keep the others save" another voice makes its way through, this one is slightly familiar as well "you're save, I'm here Becs, I'm not gonna l let anyone hurt you" wait that's Chloe_

And I wake up, I take a deep breath and my eyes find the blue ones in front of me, they're filled with concern. I smile at her "thank you"

"of course, are you alright? It sounded like you were having a nightmare"

I nod "I was, but now I'm good" these dreams are from my past but I can't tell Red the story without telling her about me being a vampire and I think she might freak out and run. So yeah, I don't really know what to do with that, I don't wanna seem like a really closed off person but how can I not? I look at Chloe and see all the fine details in her face, the smooth skin and adorable freckles. I tilt my head slightly to the right, what would she taste like? I think she's different from all the other people, nobody's blood tastes the same, maybe to humans but us vampires are capable of tasting blood like humans taste food. Wait, why am I thinking of this, I should not be having these thoughts. She is my only friend, why am I thinking of killing her?! Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with me. She's saying something, come on idiot, snap out of it. Focus!

"I'm sorry, what were you saying"

"I was asking if you wanted to go out sometime"

"a date?" Chloe looks nervous and I can't help the smirk forming on my face "I'd love to go on a date with you Red"

XXXX

She took me to a 24-diner and I loved it, the food was not necessary but the company was awesome _and_ she was really considerate with the fact that I can't go out in the sun. I didn't eat much and I do believe she notices but she didn't ask any questions, I can feel she wants to. As we walk back to campus we're silent, it's peaceful but the unasked questions hover in the air around us, it's annoying. "you can ask" I say, taking Chloe's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"if you're sure, you barely ate anything, didn't you like it"

I chuckle and am about to answer as I see a man stepping out of an alley in front of us, he's holding a gun. I quickly pull Chloe behind me and try to reason with the dude but he's not having it, he wants my money. I refuse

He shoots, the bullet hits my stomach and Chloe screams. I don't even flinch, instead I look down at the hole in my jacket "oh come on man, I love this jacket" seeing he didn't take me out as he hoped he puts his gun away, turns around and makes his way out of here. I turn to my date and see her looking at me with the biggest eyes I've ever seen, she's in shock I thinks. But she never let go of my hand "let's go back, I'll tell you everything there, okay?" she nods and I lead her back to my dorm, there I take off my clothes and try to get the bullet out, it's not working. I feel a warm hand on mine, stopping my movements and I see Chloe. My skin tingles as her fingers gently do what I've been failing to do for the past minutes, only 5 minutes later I'm sitting on the bed with Chloe by my side.

"I don't know where to start"

Chloe scoots closer and puts her head on my shoulder "what about the beginning?"

"okay, yeah, hang on. When I was 11 I was bitten by something, I thought it was an animal but after that day I started to change and I became who I am now. My parents found out shortly after and my mom still loved me but my dad couldn't get over it so he ran, my mom died shortly after that and then I was alone. I managed to finish school payed for with the money I got from multiple jobs, I lived on the streets though and at that time it was really useful I didn't have to eat. Now I should probably get to the point, so here goes nothing" I take a deep breath "I'm a vampire" I feel Chloe stiffen and she gets up quickly, putting some distance between us. I look down at my hands, I knew she'd react this way but it still hurts "that's why I can't go out in the sun, that's why I didn't eat much and that's why I didn't get hurt by the bullet earlier. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just can't stand people running out on me and I was afraid you'd do exactly that" tears make their way onto my cheeks "I'm so lonely all the time, but then I met you and you were nice to me and I couldn't help but fall for you and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm me"

Then I feel a pair of warm arms around me and I lean in to the embrace, this feels good, this feels like home. "Ssssh, it's okay, thanks you for trusting me. I won't leave you" the redhead keeps whispering those words, hoping some of them will stick and calm me down. She's not mad, she's more exited really, because she heard that I fell for her and that's all she can think about now.

Sure, this will be a difficult relationship but I think it's worth a try and we will do our best to make the other happy


	14. Hot

**Just something short that is really fluffy and wouldn't leave my mind, I promise the next thing will be better than this cuz I personally don't like these really fluffy things without a bit of angst or supernatural shit… have fun reading! (song is Hot by Avril Lavigne)**

 **13\. Hot**

"Jesse! Call the boys, I need your help"

"What for, are you okay?" as always the boy jumps to the worst thing ever

"Yes of course, I wrote a song for her and I need our band. Will you help"

"You're hopeless" he says as he realises what Beca needs their help for

"Shut up"

But they all packed their stuff and set it up in the auditorium, the four of them were a band called the Misfits. Jesse plays the drum, Benjie the keyboard, Luke the guitar and so does Beca. Luckily for them they can all sing and Beca writes really good songs, now better than ever, because she's in love and she's about to confess that to her crush. The co-captain of the Barden Bella's, a beautiful redhead named Chloe. For such a long time the boys tried to convince Beca to tell her but she could never get the words out, every time she got close her brain malfunctioned and nothing but gibberish comes out. It's hilarious really. But dear Beca found a solution, our little singer did the one thing she excels at, she wrote a song. And she's about to perform it.

Here goes nothing, the Bella's all know what's about to happen so when they come in they take place on their chair and wait for Chloe to come in. They don't have to wait long, the redhead walks in with a smile on her face, she stops when she sees the band "what's going on guys?"

"Please take a seat Red" Beca points at the last empty chair and Chloe slowly sits down. The band starts playing and Beca's alt voice sings

" _I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_

 _I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_

 _I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_

 _We won't stay this way forever I'll say it out loud._

 _Now you're in, and you can't get out_

 _You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, it's so ridiculous I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby._

 _I can make you feel all better, just take it in_

 _And show you all the places you've never been_

 _And I can make you say everything that you've never said_

 _And I will let you do anything again and again._

 _Now you're in, and you can't get out_

 _You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, it's so ridiculous I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby."_

The music quiets down a bit

" _Kiss me gently, always I know, hold me, love me, don't ever go. Ooh yeah yeah_

 _You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, it's so ridiculous I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby. You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, it's so ridiculous I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me baby, baby. You're so good to me baby, baby._

 _You're so good"_

The song is over and finally Beca dares to look at Chloe, the redhead sits there with a big smile on her face "you love me?" it's comes out as a question but is more of a statement, she can't believe it. Beca nods and seems unsure of her success. Chloe gets up and walks to her, she pulls the smaller girl in for a kiss and everyone around them cheers, even Aubrey sits in her chair with a smile on her face. When Chloe pulls back she rests her forehead on Beca's "I love you too"


	15. I'm stuck to you

**So I had this unfinished thing in my documents and I finished it, it's longer than usual but that won't hurt anybody, I hope. Please enjoy the mash of my obsessions over Spiderman and Pitch Perfect.**

 **15\. It's your friendly neighbour Spiderwoman**

The Barden Bella's are on a fieldtrip to celebrate their win in the national championships, for the second time. Last year they went to LA and partied for a week but they left with massive hangovers so this year they are going camping. The week is supposed to be a lot of fun but these girls have never put up a tent in their lives so that is challenge number 1. They hired 3 tents and after having to put up all of those tents, they were tired so after a quick meal they went to sleep. Beca and Chloe shared a tent,

"goodnight Chlo"

"you're going to sleep already? Come on let's have some fun" Chloe pulls Beca up "let's play 21 questions, I go first"

Beca groans, "why don't we divide the questions over the week, that way we can sleep earlier" she bites her lip "so it'll be 3 questions every evening"

"ugh, fine. Ever had a boyfriend?"

Beca rolls her eyes, this is gonna be a long week "yeah, you know that. What was your first memory"

"wait let me think, oh! Yeah, I know. It was in preschool and this kid stole my apple and I started to cry. That's my first memory" Chloe lays down and Beca uses her stomach as a pillow, it looks really cute "how come you always have scratched knuckles and so many bruises"

"you don't know that? I do kickboxing, although that doesn't explain the knuckles thing, I have a history with punching walls. They don't fight back and are always around so it's an easy target"

"You're so weird" Chloe is playing with the brunettes hair "try not to punch any more wall please"

"I'll try, what are you gonna do after graduation?"

Chloe bites her lip, she does that when she's thinking. "I honestly don't know, I'd like to teach kids how to play instruments but I really don't know where I'll end up" the redhead moves a bit to get comfortable "tell me something I don't know about you, I mean I know you so this better be good and if I do know it you have come up with something again"

"that's difficult, you know a lot about me. I play the piano, you don't know that right"

"how come you never told any of us that, or showed off"

"it doesn't exactly fit in with my badass persona so I kept it on the low, I think only Amy know because she walked in on me playing. Besides, I'm in an a cappella group so it's not really useful"

"no but it is cool, I've always wanted to play the piano but I never had the patience to learn all the keys so I just stuck with playing guitar"

Beca yawns "I think I'll save my last question for tomorrow, goodnight Chlo" and she cuddles closer to the redhead.

the next day is just a little bit of this and a little bit of that, they really didn't do anything besides sunbathing and eating. It was lovely, just what they needed after all the shit that happened at the finals. Beca goes for a hike, not asking anyone to go with her, she needs some alone time so she puts on her headphones and walks around for a bit. Her foot gets hooked on a branch and she falls forward, rolling down a steep hill. Something hit her head as she rolled down and she lost consciousness. Her shirt is ripped and she's covered in scratches and bruises, there's a little spider crawling down her neck. It's red and blue, for one reason or another, and it bites the brunette. Luckily she's out or she'd be screaming right now, the spider was not a normal spider. It's venom is now coursing through Beca's blood, breaking down parts of her DNA and replacing it with its own DNA. Because of this her muscles instantly get bigger and her senses are ten times better, it's a weird thing to happen to a human.

It's getting dark and back at camp Chloe starts to worry about her friend so she takes Stacy, Fat Amy and Flo with her and starts looking for the brunette. It's Stacie who spots Beca at the bottom of the hill, they carefully get down and try to stay calm. It looks like they're friend is dead

"Beca!" Chloe is trying to wake the brunette up and somehow her voice pulls her back, she opens her eyes.

"hey Chlo, what happened" she tries to get up and succeeds somehow, then she sees what she looks like. "oh" she looks at the hill and at her friends "I fell"

"are you okay?" it's Flo that talks

"yeah, apart from all the blood, I think it looks way worse than it actually is" she up the hill "don't know if I can make it up there. It looks very steep… I think I'm gonna fai-" and she slips away again. Her friends catch her and lift her up

"let's just get her back and then we'll see what to do"

They did just that, back at the camp Beca is put in her tent and soon after she wakes up again. She looks better and since Chloe has seen her naked already she helps clean all the blood off. Beca was wrong, without the blood it still looks terrible. Chloe does the best she can but they need to go to a doctor to get it all cleaned out, not that that is really possible at this hour, so they decide to go in the morning. Beca falls asleep but she's sweating like crazy and it looks like she has a fever, it's the spider venom that's working. She'll be fine tomorrow but they don't know that, so they call an ambulance and it takes Beca to the hospital. Chloe is with her.

The next day they take the bus back to the camp, nothing was wrong with Beca but is was still good that they cleaned all the cuts and put bandages on it. Everyone was worried sick but Beca never felt better, it's weird.

Beca insisted on keeping the vacation going, and they did. It was fun but in the end they had to go back, classes started again and they had loads of homework. Just like every day after her last class, Beca sat down at her tree working on a mix. There was a fly buzzing around her head and it annoyed her like crazy, she tried to wave it away when suddenly something shoots from her wrist. It is something white and lands a few meters away, her first thought is what the fuck. She tries to do it again, whatever it is that she did and it must look idiotic to say the least. Her flicking her wrist in weird ways just to see if she can shoot the white goo again, after numerous tries she finds it. Just as she's about to test it again, Chloe sits down next to her.

"hey Chlo" she takes her headphones off "what's up"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing, you've been distant lately"

"I have? I'm sorry I didn't mean to be" truth be told, Beca had been exploring the newfound abilities she has since the day she fell down that hill a few weeks ago. The Brunette is a lot stronger than before, can stick to walls and ceilings, run abnormally fast and jump really far and high. Not to speak of what she just found out, the white shit. Beca also took some more boxing lessons, if she's gonna be using these abilities to fight crime or something then she better learn how to fight properly. That's what she'd been doing while she should've been at Bella rehearsals or just chilling with her friends.

"what have you been doing? We haven't seen you in ages" Chloe doesn't believe Beca's earlier answer "you're gone before breakfast and come home deep in the night, we barely see you"

"I'm sorry Chlo" she says with a sigh "I just haven't been feeling the same since that night in the woods, so I started running every day. It helps keeping my mind at ease and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, it's just that I didn't want to bother you with my problems"

The redhead sits closer and cuddles in Beca's side "you'd never bother me, just know you can tell me everything" and they just sit there, for like an hour or so when Beca's Spidey senses tell her somethings shooting towards them. She sees a soccer ball heading right for Chloe's head, but quickly puts her arms around the redheads head so the ball bounces off her arms instead of Chloe's face. It's only after it happens that Chloe realises what happened, she turns to Beca "how did you know that was coming"

"I saw it, seemed more efficient to protect you than say something" Beca looks at her phone, it's time for her boxing lesson "sorry Chloe, I have to go. I promise I'll be back before supper" and she's gone before Chloe can even ask her where she's going.

Beca tried to go home right away after practice was over, she really did. And she succeeded, but her head was killing her so she ate really fast and sprinted out the door right after, leaving her friends behind clueless again. Beca ran and ran and it helped a bit, she got into a dark alley and climbed to the roof of a building. Once up there she leaped from roof to roof, she then shot a web at the building next to her and used it as a rope so she could swing herself forward. Shooting webs left and right to keep the momentum going, it felt like she was flying and she couldn't help but cheer as she swung herself forward, only stopping as she reached the tallest building in new York. The world trade centre, Beca found herself standing on top of the flagpole. The view is beautiful up there and the brunette knows that she found her favourite spot in the city, it is this moment that she decides what to do with her powers. She thinks about what her uncle said to her once ' _with great power comes great responsibility_ ', she needs to do good.

Chloe is calling, Beca takes a deep breath before she answers "hey"

"oh my god Beca where are you!? We're all worried sick, you can't just run out like that"

"I'm sorry, my head was exploding, I couldn't take it anymore"

A sigh comes out of the phone, Chlo is not happy, that's for sure "where are you"

"uhm, world trade centre"

"Jesus, all the way over there. I'm picking you up, you better stay where you are"

"okay"

And the line goes dead, Beca enjoys the silence up here for a few more minutes, then she gets down. She gets herself a sketchbook and a pencil, sits on a bench and starts writing down her ideas and plans for the suit and what she wants to be. It takes another 20 minutes for Chloe to get there and when she does Beca quickly puts the book in her pocket, she can see that the redhead has tears in her eyes and she feels incredibly guilty, it breaks her heart to know that she was the cause of those tears.

From that night forward she tries to connect to her friends again, she tries to be there for them. Her mind is always somewhere else though, it's in her book. She always carried it around, when she'd normally be making music or sleeping, she'd now draw costumes she could wear. She spend a lot of time thinking of who she wanted to become and what she wanted to be seen as, and she came up with a spider. She hadn't seen what bit her but the wall climbing and web shooting said enough, she also came up with a name; Spiderwoman. That was easy, now the suit was a different story. She needs a mask to hide her identity, she needs it to be easy to move in, she needs it to allow her to shoot webs and she needs to be able to be one with it. Colours? Maybe, black is prettier and less visible but it might scare people off. Red? Hides blood, looks great, will do. Red with black? Worth a try, maybe some blue in there.

This is what happens in Becca's mind 24/7, she doesn't sleep much and when she does nightmares hunt her dreams. Nightmares of the day she fell down the hill, it makes her restless to even think about it. She feels like she needs to make this a success so she can finally put her mind at ease, so she can finally rest. So she keeps going until she collapses, in her room, on the floor. It is a long weekend and most of the girls are at home with their families, so nobody notices that Beca hasn't left her room the entire weekend. The brunette is out cold and it does her good, she wakes up in sweat with a growling stomach and a clear vision of herself. She quickly showers and goes down to the kitchen to grab some food, she starts drawing while she eats it. The spider on her back, the webs all over the red and blue on the sides, this is it. Beca grabs her laptop and starts ordering shit she needs to actually make this come true, she's lucky she can work with a needle because she'll be making this whole thing herself.

Stacie walks through the door "hey Becs"

"hey Stace, was it fun at your parents' house"

"meh, it was fine, nice to see them all again" she shrugs and takes place opposite of Beca "what about you, you do anything?"

"not much no, mostly slept" she closes her laptop and looks Stacie in the eye "just what I needed though, you want some coffee? I was just gonna make some"

"yes please. Didn't you have family you wanted to go to?"

"nobody asked and I kinda passed out on Saturday morning, only waking up 2 hours ago"

"Jesus, you okay?"

Beca smiles at her friend "yeah I feel better now. I am hungry though, you mind ordering a pizza for me?"

"no of course not" Beca puts a mug in front of her as Stacie orders her a big peperoni pizza "you do realize it's only 11"

Beca decides she can trust Stacie, she decides to not do anything when Stacie picks up her sketchbook. Maybe she needs to have someone to talk to about it, so that it won't all pile up in her mind and make her go crazy.

"what's this" she looks up from the book "can I"

Beca nods "that's me" she watches Stacie flip through the pages, reading every bit of text and taking it all in. Beca is practically letting someone read her diary, everything is in there, all she can do and how she does it.

"wow, this is true?" Beca nods "prove it" so Beca looks around, gets up from her chair, walks up to the wall and climbs up onto the ceiling back to the table. There she sticks a web above her and lets herself dangle from it. So now she hanging from the ceiling upside down "believe me now?" she smirks.

"fuck me"

Beca sits back down

"this is why you've been so distant lately, shit man, must be hard to do this shit on your own. I'm the first to know aren't I"

"yeah, I figured it'd be good to have someone to talk to about all this shit, so you in?"

"hell yeah I'm in! need help making the suit? I'm quite good with that sort of stuff"

Beca opens her laptop and sits down next to Stacie, they talk about what is the best material and Beca's design. Stacie has some smart improvements and together they put it all on paper, so they can order all the stuff.

A week later they start cutting the pieces and sowing it together, then they need to put all the thin pieces of metal. It takes ages and they burned their hands so many times that Beca almost gave up, when the last pieces were on there and they went downstairs to grab some water when Chloe saw the burned hands. She demanded them to tell her how they got there, so they lied. Said they were trying to fix a broken lighter but it didn't work out and they got burned really bad so they decided to throw it away and just buy a new one. Chloe shook her head at their stupidity but did put bandages on their burns.

Three days later and Beca is wearing the suit for the first time, I have to say that it was damn impressive what they put together. Just like the drawings Beca made, the suit had the logo on the back and the webs covering all the red, with the mask and the boots it just looks amazing. That same night they go to the forest and test it out, Beca swings from tree to tree and does some flips. She also uses a tree as a punch bag, the suit holds and is actually really comfortable. It's now around midnight and they should probably head back but Beca just wants to show Stacie her appreciation, they walk back to the city and when they're reaching the buildings tall enough to swing from Beca –as Spidey- lifts her friend up and tells her to hold on. Together they swing from building to building until Beca gets tired, only then they go back. Stacie is flabbergasted but in a good way, that's what she says. Well, actually all she said was Wow and she said that like ten times so yeah, I think she liked it.

That's how it all begun, Spiderwoman was born and Beca needed to divide her time better. She loved saving people and stopping crime but her social life went back. Stacie and Amy had switched rooms so now Stacie was always close, they became really best friends over time and were now in fact inseparable. Nobody really expected it to happen but nobody questioned it either.

The green goblin was the first real enemy Spidey had to face, it was tough but in the end she won, Beca had some serious injuries but Stacie took care of her and told everyone else she had a fever. They are a good team together.

Almost a year has passed and a lot has happened to the Bellas, Amy showed her pussy to the president which got them out of the national competition and made it so that they couldn't do auditions this year. Which basically means that after this year the Bellas would stop existing, Chloe is panicking and they came up with the worlds. So if they win the world championship of a cappella they are allowed to have their titles back, but one way or the other, the Bellas are over next year. Then this a cappella legacy came to them and they let her in the group, she can sing but she's really annoying sometimes. Together they did some more fucked up performances and made a fool of themselves in front of DSM, their main competitor. So the Bellas came to the conclusion that they lost their sound and Chloe found the perfect solution, a camp, so that's where they're going now. This is a terrible idea, Beca has so much stuff to do and now she's stuck here and she has to be honest, since the last camping trip she's not been a fan of them. she didn't bring her Spidey suit, Beca wanted to but Stacie convinced her to not take it. She also tried to get the small brunette excited, but that didn't work out. As if shit couldn't get any worse, Aubrey is the one that'll guide the Bellas to finding their sound again. Aubrey style, so a lot of shouting and useless group activities that are not challenging for Spidey, they still fail because Beca can't carry the whole team. It is to frustrating for her to know what she could be doing and what she _is_ doing, this pisses her off to a whole new level and at one point she can't take it anymore.

"What are we doing here" her voice is already irritated

Chloe answers "we're finding our sound again"

"are we? Because to me this feel really useless, I got more important things to do!" they're full on shouting now

"what could be more important than this?!"

Stacie stands behind Beca "Beca here has been working on a record she can show to a legit music producer" Beca silently thanks Stacie for coming up with this bullshit story, she's still angry though so she finishes Stacie's statement "and god forbid that I actually have something going on outside this"

Chloe looks shocked "why didn't you tell us"

"because you're obsessed! You all are. I'm the only one thinking about life after the Bellas"

"this has been my family for 7 years" Chloe looks like she could start crying

"that's because you're too afraid to leave, sack up dude! Ya know what, you better start convincing me that this is not a complete waste of my time because I'm ready to walk out of here and never look back"

Chloe is silent for a sec "so now you just wanna leave" she's found her anger again

"we all have to eventually Chloe, might as well be now"

Stacie whispers in Beca's ear _"I have a valid reason, leaving now means never seeing Chloe again and we both know you like her"_ Beca thinks about it for a bit

"you know what, you're right that is a valid reason. Okay, I'm good. Someone wants to shout at me for being a pig, now is your chance" Beca looks around, daring anyone to speak up. Amy does, of course

"you shouldn't fight, you're Beca and Chloe, together you're blowy. And everybody loves a good blowy" now as weird as that may sound, she's right. Beca and Chloe are a good team but right now they're not working together and that's messing up the whole group. That's exactly what Aubrey says she meant for it to be positive but neither Beca and Chloe take it that way

"so you're saying this is our fault?!" Beca is shouting again, Chloe turns to Beca

"I'm not the one keeping secrets" that's a nasty response

"Now it's my fault, why am I even surprised. It's always my fault when something goes wrong, then when we do something great we all helped but when it goes bad you all look for a person to blame and since Chloe is our captain but she always crashes, there's me left. Yes! Blame the girl with the thick eyeliner and the _I don't give a fuck_ attitude, she can handle it." A single tear rolls down Beca's cheek, only Stacie knows about where all this is coming from, she knows about all the frustration and she knows what's going on in Beca's mind. The rest of the Bellas, including Aubrey are shocked. They did not see this coming, how could they, Beca never talked to them. She doesn't do feelings, they always thought she could take everything but it turns out she had to put a shield around them all the time and now it broke. These are Beca's friends, and they don't know half of the shit that's going on in her life. It's not like she can tell them that.

"is that really how you feel?" Chloe wipes the tear from Beca's cheek and pulls her in for a hug "I'm so sorry" they stand there for what feels like ages and then they finally let go, it felt so nice just to hold Chloe in her arms, Beca would give up everything for Chloe to be hers. (except maybe Spiderwoman)

When in doubt, hug it out. They talk about it and everything is good again, they seem to have found their sound.

A few weeks later they need to go to Copenhagen and it's hard for Spidey to leave her city, but it's all for a good cause because they need to win this thing. This is so important, they worked so hard on it, if this doesn't work out… Beca doesn't even want to think about it.

The Barden Bellas are the last act to perform and most of them are getting ready, Beca however is looking at the competition from the ceiling of the tent that is placed over the stage. She told Stacie where she was going but that was about it, not like she could tell the other girls 'oh yeah, I'm going to watch the other acts from above them by somehow being able to climb the wall and stick to it. Oh and I'm Spiderwoman' nah, not gonna happen. Beca has thought about sabotaging DSM's performance but it wouldn't be a fair win and even though the Bellas deserve the win, she doesn't want it to happen by cheating. So she crawls back down and goes back to where the Bellas are preparing,

"hey Becs, I got you something" Stacie comes walking to her, the small brunette looks surprised

"you know you didn't have to"

"oh shut up, you don't even know what it is yet" and she hands Beca a little black box, as she open it she sees earrings. In the shape of a spider web "I thought you might like them" she's smiling

"ohmygod Stacie, thank you so much" she hugs the taller girl, when she pulls back she looks at the ground shyly "I have nothing to give you though"

Stacie laughs "listen up you dwarf, you gave me your trust and your friendship and I'm grateful for that. now let's put in these new ear monstrosities" and so they do

Chloe had been watching the interaction from a distance and she couldn't help but feel jealous, she knows that they're only friends but she want to be the one that puts a smile on Beca's face. Stacy obviously knows something none of them know and it is bothering her, the redhead makes it her mission to find the small brunettes secrets. But for now she needs to put it aside, they have a trophy to win so distraction is not a option.

While they're singing on stage the small brunette is so happy for those few minutes, she forgets about Spiderwoman, she forgets about her family and she forgets about her ongoing crush on Chloe. Although that last thing snaps right back into her mind the second she looks into those bright blue orbs and is reminded of the fact that she has never seen anything prettier than that.

Now I see you questioning why, why doesn't Beca just tell her that she loves her. Multiple reasons, the first is that she's scared that Chloe doesn't like her back, so she chooses to just not fuck up their friendship and wait till the moment she finally gets over the redhead. The second reason is that if they got together it would be impossible to keep her being the spider, a secret. And she doesn't want Chloe to know that because she doesn't want to worry her, Stacie alone worries enough for 2 people so she makes sure that Spidey is always taken care off.

They win, they almost can't believe it but the won. They are now the best a cappella group in the world and nobody can take that away from them. This is also the year that most of the Bellas are graduating, only Legacy is left. Beca is going to do a 3 year study in photography in New York, this has always been a secret passion of hers and she want to pursue it. Stacie and her talked about it and decided to move in together, maybe they'd ask someone to move in with them but that would make things considerably harder. Stacie wants to do get a better degree in science and New York has a fine school, and she wanted to stay as close to her best friend as possible. Things after the worlds go fast, they all graduate and say goodbye to Emily (Legacy), the house, the Bellas and each other. The Bellas are spreading out all over the country, and Beca's dad helps them find and pay for a decent 3 bedroom apartment. He's just happy Beca made other career choices and got her college degree, so he is glad to help them out with the money. Beca doesn't say no.

"why did you never tell Chloe how you feel?" Stacie asks when they sit in their new place, taking a break from unpacking. "she was so obviously into you too"

"I know but she's in LA and we're in New York, I didn't want her to not follow her dreams because I'm here and I'm not moving away from this amazing city" Beca has enough on her mind, she feels. It's vacation and Beca spends her time either flying through the city as Spiderwoman, working out or texting Chloe. Beca used to hate working out but now that she actually has the abs and can do something she likes it. Beca often sat at the top of the World Trade centre, she was absolutely mesmerized by the view and from there she could sense everything that happened down on the streets. Spiderwoman doesn't kill, she just puts everyone behind bars. She's happy, sorta.

A year passes and guess who run into each other on the streets, well, again, sort of. Spiderwoman runs into a robbery and Chloe is there with a gun against her head. Spidey makes quick work of it and everyone is save, she really wants to talk to the redhead but as long as she's in her suit she knows she can't. they still text and call like they promised but it wasn't as often as it used to be and it wasn't as heartfelt as it used to be. Having to listen and being around the redhead only made Beca fall harder for her. Knowing she can never be with the woman she loves is killing her and Chloe would be the only reason Beca would ever put down the mask. But she leaves and goes back home, only to receive a call from Chloe moments later.

"hey Chlo"

"hi! Are you home?"

"yeah, why?"

"oh no reason, you sound weird, are you alright"

A deep breath is taken "I'm fine" it doesn't sound very convincing, and Beca knows Chloe doesn't believe her so she just gives up trying to hide everything, if she ever wants to be together with the redhead she needs to tell her the truth "no I'm not, but that's not something that can be helped right now so I'll talk to you later, bye Chlo" and she hangs up the phone, not wanting to spill such a big thing over the phone. Not even a second later the doorbell rings, knowing it's Chloe, Beca gets up and walks to the door. She's not fast enough apparently because now there's knocking on the door as well.

"Jesus, calm down" she shouts as she grabs her keys and unlocks the door, only to open it and see the gorgeous beautiful blue eyed redhead standing in front of it.

"Rebecca Mitchell, you did not just hang up on me!" then she sees the tears in Beca's eyes and quickly pulls her in for a hug "hey what's wrong?" she leads them to the couch and sits down with the smaller girl practically on her lap, neither of them mind though.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't lie to you anymore, I want you to know that I love you, I'm in love with you, have been for years now. but before you say anything I need you to know something else and this may sound very fucking stupid but I need you to keep an open mind and not expect me to be bat shit crazy." A pause right here "I'm Spiderwoman"

Throughout this whole speech Chloe has experienced more emotions than should be possible in that short amount of time, at first she was worried, then she was incredibly happy, then she was worried again and right now she's shocked. It's not that she doesn't believe Beca but this is all a lot to take in. she nudges Beca to tell her to keep explaining

"I was bitten by something when we were on that camping trip with the Bella's, all those years ago, when I fell down that hill remember? That's when the weird shit started happening, I grew stronger without ever going to the gym, I could walk up walls and shoot webs from my wrist. My reflexes were also a lot better, do you remember that day that you sat by me at our tree at Barden and the soccer ball went right for your head, I didn't see it, I felt it coming and my first instinct was to protect you. I started testing what I could do and that was the time that I was barely home at all, I didn't sleep, I'd have these crazy nightmares when I did so I'd rather not sleep at all. Until one weekend when all the Bella's were out of the house and I collapsed, I only woke up the next day and that's when Stacie got back. She ordered me some food and was there so I showed her my notebook, which was filled with drawings and ideas of what I wanted to do with my abilities. Together we made it happen and even though I never told you, I always wanted to. You're my best friend and my first real love so please don't be angry with me"

It takes a few moments for Chloe to say something, yes she's a bit hurt that the other girl hadn't trusted her with this big part of her life but she wasn't mad at her, she was ecstatic really. For the fact that Beca loves her and she's happy that the smaller girl tells her this now. she really doesn't know what to say so she says the first thing that comes to mind "I love you too" and slowly leans in to kiss Beca, who eagerly responds as if she's afraid Chloe will disappear. When the brake apart Chloe speaks up once more "I'm not mad, I'm not going anywhere and I'm most certainly not leaving you. We'll figure this out"

Beca nods, because she knows the redhead is right.


	16. freak

**Avatar (the last air-bender) inspired, because why the hell not. enjoy**

 **16\. freak**

 _I'm a one of a kind, a special snowflake, unique to the rest of my sort. Ever since my family died, that is._

8 year old me had made the mistake of interrupting my father while he was working, I had meant no harm, I just wanted to ask him something. I wanted to show him my drawing of him and mom, it was supposed to be a father daughter bonding moment but instead of him taking the drawing thanking me for it, he took it and without even looking he set it on fire, then he told me to leave and I did, crying. My mom was my everything but one day she just disappeared, it's like she just vanished of this earth, no sign of her leaving. Again I cried, but I had nowhere to run to, so I went to one of the training rooms and started punching a bag. Shooting random fireballs everywhere, a guard found me there and he soon became my friend. His name was Zuko, he taught me how to fight and how to control the fire within my body.

I was 14 when my father really pissed me off, he always did but now he had managed to make it so bad, he had me shooting all kinds of fire to him. He deflected all of it and sent me to my room, only to send Zuko to get me an hour later. Zuko told me to remember what I had learned and to not be afraid, as he brought me to one of the arena's. my father was there, he spoke to me in a cold emotionless voice, "you have been training I see, enough to attack your own father. Take this opportunity to show me what you've got" and then he started the match. I dodged all the fire he threw at me and showed no mercy as I drove him back into the corner and watched as the man burned to death. I was enjoying the sight while I should've payed attention to the heartless son of a bitch, as his last act of hatred he send one last spray of fire my way, it was too late for me to dodge of deflect it and I was hit by it on my right arm and shoulder. Leaving a nasty scar that starts in my neck and goes all the way down my shoulder onto my arm and only ending where my fingers begin. My father was dead, my mom was gone, it was just me who was left. I send everyone home and lived by myself in the big house and kept training, I needed to become stronger.

 _I'm a misfit, a weirdo, a nerd, I should kill myself, I'm not worthy of living, I'm a bitch and many more things, if you believe the kids from my school._

Since the first day of school I was always the target, I dressed different than the others and wore my make-up different. I never payed attention in class but still got A's on most tests, which called for a lot of attention I didn't need. It got worse when I got burned, I showed up at school one day with my right side completely covered with bandages. The name calling turned physical and not long after that I had my first fire outburst at school, which caused me to get bullied even worse. I just ignored them and focused on finishing the last years, after that I wanted to go to college, have a fresh start somewhere else. But that time was yet to come and every day after school I'd run to a nearby empty factory and let out all my anger. Dragons of fire would often fly through the building as I controlled them, the movement of my body was followed by the fire. That's always the case, meditation is key. When I concentrate hard enough I can summon fire at any given moment in any situation, also, martial arts. I looks really cool already but ad the fire and it's lit, sorry for the pun. My father manipulated fire with his anger, his angry self, used all of the anger to bend fire. He was much weaker than me because I don't try to manipulate the fire, I'm one with it, I live in it, I breath it. To become more powerful I must learn to find inner peace. One day in the empty building someone walked in on me, he called the police, who tried to take me in. they thought I was a dangerous individual but I got away by setting the place on fire. I ran, cut off my hair, disappeared in the city. They stopped looking about six months after they first found me but with every tip they'd still send someone after me, I'll never forget the name of the boy who ruined my life. Jesse Swanson, he was the one kid in school that was nice to me, he must've followed me one day after school. When I was living in the city I was homeless and that was a big shock since I grew up with a lot of money, I changed my appearance like I said but I also changed my name. I even got a fake ID with it, Rebeca Mai Mitchel. My mom's name was Mai, so I went with that. for four years I lived on the streets, stealing and fighting for food. I lived towards the day I could go to college, my father had it all planned out for me, and that hadn't changed after his death. So all I had to do was gather what little belongings I had and get my scrawny ass on a plane, well, that didn't happen of course. I walked, it was only three days from LA to Barden University.

 _I'm an introvert, I build a fortress around my heart, I'm always looking over my shoulder, looking for something that's not there. I shrug all the harsh words off like they mean nothing to me, like they can't hurt me. But deep down inside me there is a little girl crying, she's always looking for someone she can trust, she can talk to, looking for someone who lets her be herself. But I learned to show no weakness, so that girl stays deep inside. So I keep pretending to be fine while I'm slowly falling apart._

It's not difficult to put up this façade, to pretend everything is fine when it's not. I thought I could have a fresh start here, well I was wrong. Guess who showed up, Jesse Swanson! I swear the next time I see him I will kill him, no wait, killing is too easy. I will hurt him like he hurt me, yeah, that. I put all my stuff in my room, and with all I mean this one bag that holds all my possessions. I go out for a bit and get myself some coffee to go, it's cold when I'm back so I quickly heat it. While doing this I'm not paying attention and I walk into some person, throwing the hot coffee over my shirt. "fuck!"

"oh my god are you alright? I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention"

I take off my shirt without even thinking twice, not realising that it might be a weird thing to do in the middle of the hallway, luckily it's empty, in front of this stranger. I look up and see a redhead stand in front of me with a shocked expression on her face, she's looking at my neck, slowly down my scars.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you around" and I quickly make my way back to my room.

A couple of days later and I'm yet to run into Swanson, he's lucky. I haven't seen the redhead either, I go to the diner next to campus and order some food. I'm slowly eating a pancake when someone sits down in front of me, it's the redhead.

"hey!" wow she's always happy isn't she "it's good that I saw you here, I wanted to make it up to you so I'm getting you coffee"

"you really don't have to"

"I know but I want to, I'm Chloe" she offers her hand and I take it

"you can call me Beca"

"Beca's not your name?" I shake my head "then what's your name"

"it's Rebeca but I hate it" Chloe nods understandingly and the conversation flows freely, it's nice talking to this girl. Her hair is like flames but her eyes are like the water that can kill the flames, in other words, she's perfect.

"Ash?" I shoot an apologetic look to Chloe and turn to Jesse Swanson, he's facing to Chloe "hi, I'm Jesse, a friend of Ash" I'm glaring his way and can feel my hands head up,

"Jesse, how nice it is to see you again. How have you been? Ruined many more lives?"

He's looking at me with anger in his eyes, he has no right to be angry "no I haven't, but with you I'd do it all over again" he steps closer, it takes all of my self-control to not use fire right now. "they were supposed to lock you up, you're a freak" he spat the last word with venom

"You're such a naïve little shit, I'm not Ash, I'm Beca and you got nothing on me. So you're gonna walk out of here without a second thought and if I ever see you around one of my friends, I will kill you"

Jesse turns around and walks away, he shouts back "find friends first Ash, you were never great at it"

In the meantime Chloe has been standing there without saying anything, it must've been really weird witnessing this. I sit down and cover my face with my hands

"what was that"

"Jesse Swanson"

"who's Jesse Swanson"

"he's the dude that called the police on me while I was doing nothing wrong" I take my hands away and look Chloe in the eye "I was playing with fire and he saw something he shouldn't have seen, the fucker was so scared he almost peed himself and he called the cops. I ran, I had no family and no way was I going to prison for something I hadn't done"

"is that how you got those burns?"

I shake my head and a small smile appears on my face "nope, that was another time"

Chloe chuckles and I swear it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard "are you a pyromaniac or something"

I think about it for a sec "well, I guess you could say that. but don't worry, I'll try not to start anything" I'm glad Chloe hasn't asked more questions but I'm pretty sure they'll come soon, cuz I look at my watch and see that I have to go to class. We say goodbye and exchange numbers with the promise to do this again some time.

 _I'm only human._

I'm on my way to meet Chloe and that's when I see them, Jesse has Chloe pinned on the wall and she's struggling to get out of his grip. I get so angry I don't even think about what I'm doing, I run to the two, grab the boys shirt and throw him to the side. He quickly gets up and smiles an evil smile. I look around me and see that we're alone so I unleash hell on him, shooting fire at him in a few shift motions. Jesse's not a bender so he might be able to dodge the first stream but after that there's not much he can do, he starts screaming as soon as he gets hit. I stop and let him get up, he's limping as he makes his way over to me. Even now he's too stupid to give up, he throws a punch but I catch it and burn his fist. I make him sit down on his knees in front of me "I knew you'd still be there Ash" he grins and I let him fall to the ground and watch him slowly get up again.

"look Jesse, there's this new trick I learned" I say with a smirk plastered on my face, I rub my hands together until I feel the electricity flow through my body. I keep going right up till the point where I feel like I'm about to explode, that's when I lead the energy to my hands and it comes shooting out in the form of lightning bolts, hitting the boy right where his heart's supposed to be. He screams again but it stops when his heart gets fried, then he sinks in and lays there, dead.

I snap from my anger and turn back to a frightened Chloe "are you alright" I slowly approach the redhead, afraid she'll run or something.

"how- what- why would you" and that's when she faints, I catch her just in time and carry her back to her room. I put her in bed and wait for her to wake up, I know that I have some explaining to do and I don't want her to be alone when she wakes.

Not much later she opens her eyes, I quickly get up from my spot on the ground and sit on the side of the bed "hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I had the weirdest dream ever, Jesse was talking to me and he said he was gonna, but then you came out of nowhere and save me. But then you shot all of this fire at him and the next thing I know, he's dead" the redhead thinks for a second and starts saying something "it was-" but I cut her off.

I sadly shake my head "that wasn't a dream Chloe, I'm from a family of fire-benders, which means exactly that. my mother and father raised me, and trained me. Until my mom disappeared, she just vanished, then my dad he started to hate me. I never knew why but this one time he challenged me into a duel, those are secret in our family and are fought to the death. I won, my family was gone but I tried to live my life as normal as possible, there was this empty building not far from school where I'd practise sometimes and one day Jesse walked in. he called the cops and I ran, I went to LA. In the city I was able to vanish and that's also when I changed my name, my name used to be Ash Ozon. Named after my great, great grandfather. Now it's Rebeca Mai Mitchel. Anyway, I lived on the streets for four years before I came here and met you, I'm sorry for not telling you but I was afraid. Because I really like you and I don't want you to leave" I wait for Chloe to respond, she grabs my hand and I look up to her face, there's a smile on it, she's like super pretty when she smiles.

"if you'd let me finish, I was gonna say, it was really hot. Listen Becs, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me, I was just a little freaked out, oh and I like you a lot too" I smile at her and pull her in for a kiss, our first kiss. It feels like a thousand fires erupt in my body, and I can only hope for them to last forever.


	17. coming home

**I'm not really happy how this turned out but enjoy anyways**

 **17\. coming home**

I brought you home that day, I remember spending the weekend with our friends and you didn't want to go home when you had to, no one really wanted you to go. But if you stayed there was no way for you to get home, so I offered you a ride. It wasn't even dark out, so going through the forest wouldn't be as scary as at night, it was all fine. We talked and you hugged me when you we arrived at you house, I could see that you were grateful and made my way back with a smile on my face. Back into the woods, I was putting on my headphones and not really paying attention to what was in front of me. So only after it was too late I noticed the big hole where the path used to be and I fell in it, bike and all. I remember falling, falling for what seems like ages. That's the day I disappeared, vanished of the face of the earth.

But now I'm back, I managed to get back here and I can't wait to see my family again, to see you again. My knees are weak, my arms are heavy, every step I take is a struggle but I have to keep going, my clothes hang around my body. They're ripped and dirty, my hair is in a different cut than it used to be. My abs are more defined and they're really showing, I also got a tan. One of my pupils is red instead of blue and a few fingers on my left hand are missing, well they're not missing since I got pretty good new ones but still different. In other words, I'm unrecognisable. I decide to take a break since I don't want to die before I get my status back to alive, so I sit down and lean against a tree. It's a nice day, the sun is shining, I hear a few birds sing and the forest is overall very calm. Not like I'm used to but that can change. I feel the ground shake as something comes closer, I look up and see a bike, just like the one I had. I try to get up but fall to my knees again, I have no energy left. From my position on the ground I can see a flash of red above me and then it all goes black.

Then I wake up, in a hospital, I'm guessing. The room is empty, white and quiet. I'm not used to it, no one's screaming, no one's crying, all that I hear is my own breathing. I look around and see the clean sheets that I'm under, no stains, no blood on them. The walls are white and clean as well and the window is not broken. The bed…, the bed is an actual bed. The flowers on the small bedside table are not biting at my face, it's like they're asleep. My time to examine my surroundings is over as a woman opens the door and gets in my room, she looks at me and seems happy that I'm looking right back at her, then she pushes a button and makes her way over to the side of my bed.

"hi, it's nice to see you awake. I'm Kim, I'm your nurse here" I nod at her with a small smile on my face, Kim is a blonde woman with brown eyes and pearly white teeth. She has a nice smile. "now, we're just gonna run some tests and then we need to ask you some question, alright?" I nod again, right now I don't really trust my voice. The conversation isn't over yet "can you tell me your name honey?"

Now I have to speak up even if it is just to say one word, my name. My real name, not the ones I used, not the ones I stole, not the ones given to me but the one my parents gave me at birth. I haven't used it in a while but back here I kinda have to, so I manage to choke out "Beca" it's Kim's turn to nod now, and she walks out of the room again after a few words. Only to come back in with an army of nurses and a doctor who do all sorts of test to see if I'm a human being who functions properly. I'm not. There is a lot wrong with my body, honestly, it's a goddamn miracle that I'm alive right now and I don't know whether I should be grateful or just end it as soon as fucking possible. I already said that one of my eyes is weird, and that I miss a few fingers. But that's not all, that is all these doctors are gonna find, maybe they won't even find the fingers. They all leave after a while and that's fine, I think I'd love some alone time right now. Unfortunately I'm not lucky enough to get that, as another man gets in my room and sits down next to my bed, he looks about 40 years old, but he's probably younger, since I always guess ages wrong. I can't help it, where I'm from people look a lot older than they are. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and has a friendly face.

"good afternoon Beca, I'm dr. Posen. But you can call me Brian, I'm here to ask you some questions, okay" I nod and he continues "do you know your full name?"

"yeah, it's Rebecca Ann Mitchell"

He writes it down "alright, age and date of birth?"

"I'm 21 years old, born on 14th of October in 1996"

"okay, when you were brought in you didn't have an ID or something with you, so we couldn't contact a family member or friends. Is there a person who you would like us to call"

"I guess you could try my father or mother, but I don't know how to contact them"

"If you can just give us the names, I'll try to see what I can do"

"Mary and Thomas Mitchell"

"okay, now, can you tell me how you got to where you were found"

I shake my head, knowing if I tell the truth they'll think I'm crazy "no sir, I can't remember that"

"and the time before that? the doctors have found that your body surface consists for at least 40% out of scars, do you know how you got those scars"

I bite my lip, as if I'm thinking about it "I remember getting into fights sir, but I'm afraid that's all that pops up"

Dr. Posen sights "alright, that's it for now" he gets up and walks to the door "oh and you have a visitor, the girl that found you, that okay?"

I nod and he walks out "wait sir!" I call after him, he turns around "do you know if they have my bag or any of the stuff I had on me?"

"I'll see if I can find it"

"thanks so much" he nods and closes the door behind him and I lean my head back on my pillow, this is gonna be harder than I thought. These past years all I ever tried was get back here and that was what kept me going, seeing my family again, seeing you again. But most of all, not letting the monsters win, no, I didn't want to end up like all the other humans I met down there. They all ended up six feet under, not something to look forward to. From all the stories I've heard I am the longest survivor, and I'm the first to ever get out, I'm the best warrior to ever be down there. I survived what killed others, I got better where others died and I feel grateful. I almost stayed, not wanting to leave the world I understood, you might not want to believe it but this world is a lot harder to manage in than the one where you're trapped in between monsters, demons, ghosts and many more things that can only be from the deepest debts of hell. It's simple there, kill or be killed.

The door opens and a knock snaps me out of my thoughts, I look at the person standing there and to my surprise I'm staring straight at you. You, with your ginger hair, longer than it used to be. You, with your piercing blue eyes, filled with tears. "Chloe?" my voice is soft and barely audible but you heard it. You get closer to the bed and have a strange look on your face, you don't recognise me. For the first time since I'm back I feel myself crying, tears make their way down my cheeks as I look at you. I missed you, I missed them all but you, I missed you the most. I hadn't realised how much I needed you until I lost you, and now I'm no one to you and that just hurts.

"how do you know my name" hearing your voice sends new tears down, I cover my face in my hands and I try to calm myself down. What will you think of me, all you see is this mess that used to be a person, I used to be your best friend.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm Beca, Beca Mitchell. I used to know you"

I can't see what is going on in your mind, I used to be able to read you like a book. I guess time has changed you, it changed me too. I hope we can still be friends, but you're not saying anything and it's freaking me out. I look at my hands, this is not what I thought would happen.

"Beca?" I look up, hoping to see a bit of recognition in your eyes, I don't have time as you're hugging me, practically throwing yourself at me. "it's you, you're back, I missed you so much"

When you finally let me go you still can't seem to believe I'm really here, you keep touching my face and talking to me, like I'm a dream and I'll disappear. But I won't.

"how have you been? How is life back here?"

You chuckle and it sounds like heaven "oh ya know, I went to college, now I'm back. I couldn't bring myself to stay here after you disappeared. And then your parents"

"what about them, I haven't seen them"

You look down at your hands and I can feel somethings wrong "they're gone aren't they" you nod, and take my hand

"I'm sorry, they were so sad their marriage didn't survive, your father left and your mom, she died. I'm so, so sorry"

I'm shocked, I'm sad, I'm angry. I'm feeling too much at the same time my brain stops working, I sit and stare at you. "I'm too late, this can't be happening" I'm not even talking to you, I'm muttering. I'm not even looking at you, I'm staring through you, tears find their way down again but I don't care "all these years spent trying to get back" now really looking at you "do you know what I went through to get back here?" and then answering my own question before you can "no of course you don't cuz I never told you. But you don't even want to know, nobody wants to hear something like that. it was like a horror movie in real life and I can't seem to get out of it" I look you dead in the eye "you should leave before you get sucked in too" you pull me closer and put your arms around me.

"I'm not leaving Becs"

"I don't want to talk to the police, I want to go home. Can I go home Chlo? Can you take me home"

"where is home"

"home is wherever you are" I whisper to you and you silently promise to stick with me, to help me through this.

it's been a week and I'm allowed to go home, with you. You're driving and I see that you live in a small two bedroom apartment, I love it and I'm sure to tell you that fact. I have a bag with me, the one I took home with me. You never ask what's in there, but I'm gonna show you tonight. I need to tell you what happened, well, the overall view of what happened. You get home from work and I wait till you're settled on the couch, then I pull out the bag.

"that day I brought you home, but on my way back I fell through some kind of portal, bike and all. When I landed the ground was not soft, I'm sure I broke some bones but I still crawled for a good hiding spot. I was afraid, I wanted to go back home. I had no idea where I was or what to expect, I knew I needed to find a way home." I open the bag and take out my phone "I even tried calling but that never worked. I was found by another human like being, he taught me everything he knew on surviving there, knowing he had little time left" I take the rest of the stuff out of my bag, a few handmade weapons and two pictures. I kept those in my wallet, which I lost, but those pictures I saved "death was easy, this was all I could ever keep with me because I had to keep moving. You might think I'm crazy but this world, it was filled with monsters, demons and worse creatures and they were all out to kill you. We crafted our own weapons, some of them you can see here" I gesture to the table "and many, many times I wanted to give up but then I'd look at those picture" I say as I give the faded pictures to you "and then I'd realise why I wanted to get back. Seeing as you are the only one left, I find myself thinking things like _was it worth it_ but then when I see you in here I am reminded that seeing you in real life is so much better than in an old faded photo" I can go on for hours, recalling stories from my scars and I'm sure it'll come but all in its time, now I should let you react "I know you probably don't believe me but I had to tell you the truth"

You don't seem surprised "I knew something really weird had happened, I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but I'm glad you're back because when you were gone I realised something and I need you to not freak out okay?" I nod and find myself lost in your eyes, your voice gets me out of it "I love you"

I don't know what's happening, am I dreaming? Is this all just a nasty dream and am I gonna wake up to some demon ready to pierce me with its blade. But it's not, you speak again "listen, I know you've been through a lot of shit and you're probably traumatised, but I want you to know that I'll be with you through the whole process of getting back on your feet. You don't have to do this alone, I'll be right by your side, okay?" all I can do is nod "I trust that you'll tell me what you need when you're ready"

This is why you became my friend in the first place, this is why I fell in love with you not long after we met, this is why I spent 4 years of my life trying to get back home, you are my home. And I'm finally there.


	18. there's more than you'd think

**here's something I wrote while I was supposed to do my Math homework, not my fault it's so boring, right?**

 **18\. there's more than you'd think**

"go away" please don't say no, please just walk away, don't anger me. Don't give me a reason to get mad

"no" God fucking dammit, she just had to didn't she. Why would something ever go the way I want it to.

"I said, go away!" I growl with an unnecessary high amount of venom laced in my voice, my hands are starting to itch and i do everything in my power to keep my calm but it's not easy, it never was for me.

"no" seriously, again!?

"please go away, I don't want to hurt you" my whole body is heating up now

"I can help"

"you can't help me, you don't know me" I thought she was different, that she didn't want to change me but it turns out I was wrong. I look her in the eye as flames erupt from my hands, they lick my skin and it feels nice and cool, it feels familiar. I missed this, I close my eyes briefly and enjoy the feeling of fire in my blood. When I look at her again i know she can see the flames in my eyes, as they are no longer dark blue but bright red. She's scared, but still not walking away

"that's because you won't let me! You never let anyone in. You claim you love me but you don't trust me enough to tell me stuff like that" she gestures to my hands, well, the flames on my hands "not everyone is out to hurt you. I love you for you and I don't need you to change. I need you to talk to me and let me in because I'm not going anywhere" I have to admit it's tempting, she picked met up when I was on the ground, in thousands of pieces and she slowly put me back together. I look down at my hands and watch the flames grow smaller and smaller until they eventually die, just like the anger inside me.

"sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't even deserve you, why are you still here, anyone would've walked out on me and anyone should"

she puts her hand on my cheek and I lean into her touch "I'm still here because I love you and I don't understand why you're alway putting yourself down like that"

"because I'm an outcast, I'm not from here. I was banished from my world and sent to live in this one, for thousands of years! I wanted to die but with my kind it's that we can't die unless our whole being wants to, and for some damn reason I was never ready to give up just yet. So I kept going, I kept fighting. Here I'm a freak, a labrat, but at home I was special. Those who were able to manipulate something as strong as fire must be strong themselves, nobody choose to get their abilities. I just happened to get mine and since I am from a poor family, many others were jealous, they convinced our king I had commited a murder. Punishment, being banished. I got here a couple of hundred years before Christ and have lived ever since, I was a gladiator in the Roman Empire. I was a knight in king Arthur's army and the Germans have tried to burn me to ash in the second world war. As you can probably guess I have a lot of knowledge on humans, I've met most of your kind and I see lots of similarities but there are some major differences. Trust is so easily broken here, faithfulness means nothing, friendship is not holy and the words _I love you_ are so often miss used. Every time I found a friend or a loved one, that person betrayed me, and for what reason? Because it was better for them. Where I'm from family is holy, friendship is for life, a promise is never broken and you only speak of love when you really mean it. So I apoligize for not putting all of me on the table right away, but never doubt the fact that I love you" Never in a million years had she expected this answer so it takes her a moment to process it, not that she's freaked out or anything like that because when she looks at me, I see nothing but love in her eyes.

"I won't leave, I promise. Thank you for telling me"

It sounds so sweet, and for now, I'd like to believe her.


	19. EVERYBODY WANTS BECA MITCHELL

**We need more of this ship in our lives, it's a little different than usual. I won't ruin the surprise, who will Beca choose? Have fun reading**

 **19\. EVERYBODY**

EVERYBODY wants Beca Mitchell

And EVERYBODY is out to get her

Chloe is the first, she makes it so obvious with the way she looks at the smaller girl. Most of the time she's looking at her like the sun's shining out of her ass, other times she's undressing her with her eyes. But that's nothing compared to when those baby blues turn several shades darker and all the Bella's are surprised the redhead doesn't jump Beca right then and there. And that's only the looks she gives the brunette, I haven't even said anything about the hugs that last a little too long or the kisses on the cheek or how she helps Beca when she can't get the dancing at rehearsals right. Or when the Bella's are having a movie night, Chloe always sits next to Beca and cuddles in her side. It looks really endearing and it could pass off as the redhead just being her usual bubbly and touchy self but all of the above combined, it's pretty clear that Chloe is falling hard for her best friend. But Beca is completely oblivious.

Then there's Jesse, the movie geek. It would be so right for those two to get together, because she's an a cappella girl and he is an a cappella boy and they're gonna have aca-children, it's inevitable. But he likes Chinese as take-out and she loves her pizza, all he can talk about is movies and she hates them, he listens to country music while she is more into rock and metal. They don't have anything alike. Jesse asks Beca out for coffee and lunch all the time and she usually agrees, for the free food, she tells me. But every time she gets back she can't stop talking about how Jesse ordered the wrong thing again, he can't even remember how she drinks her coffee. Even her dad knows that! Jesse is convinced in his love for her and he thinks he has a chance, although it's clear he doesn't. He thinks he'll get the girl because he's from a good family that own a lot of money, he's fine looking and perfect boyfriend material and that's why he keeps trying. And Beca being the nice girl she is, doesn't have the heart to turn him down.

I was the most surprised that Luke, the Britt from the radio station, likes Beca. Every time he sees Jesse's poor attempt of getting her to like him, he can't help but role his eyes and wish that he gets the chance to show her how a real man treats his lady. Luke does remember Beca's favourite coffee, so when he orders Jesse to go out and get him some food he always asks for that coffee too, only to give it to Beca once Jesse gets it to him. He knows he's not supposed to like Beca but he can't help himself, Beca's hot. Everyone would agree with him on that, and not only does she have the looks, she's also passionate about music, something Luke holds very dear himself. I don't have proof but I'm pretty sure he has wacked off with Beca's mixes on before, multiple times. Not that I can say he's the first from this list to…take the meaning of Beca's music to a new level, I'm sure Chloe found a new lady jam somewhere along the way. But Beca has never shown any interest.

And then we have Aubrey, our used-to-be captain. The uptight blonde that had a stick up her ass. The one that was always quoting her father's terrible sayings. The same Aubrey that can't stop fighting with Beca. They're always bickering, trying to get the other to lash out, to break. And I know that doesn't sound like something you do when you love someone but believe when I say Aubrey loves the little DJ. She might not show it as obvious as Jesse or Chloe but she's crushing hard and she knows it. She doesn't only know it, nope, she hates it. She hates that she finds the brunette so hot, she hates her attitude because it does things with her that it's not supposed to, she hates it when Beca questions all her decisions because she knows Beca has a point. She hates that she wants Beca so much because there is no way her father will ever approve. There is so much wrong with Beca to ever be the perfect fit for Harold Posen's daughter. First of all, she dresses alternative and her piercings and tattoos are a no go. The facts that she wants to become a DJ and comes from a poor family doesn't help at all and then there's the simplest thing yet, Beca is a woman and Posen's are not gay. So all Aubrey can really do is try to hate Beca, while she would be so happy to take her on a date and kiss her. Beca just doesn't understand why she's hated.

These four all want to make the small woman theirs and they're all fighting over her, trying to decide who can have her. But not one of them thinks of what Beca wants, what she's feeling about this whole thing because like I said, she's pretty much oblivious to all of it. In their fight against each other they forget one person, me. Because I'm the one she goes to class with and my dorm is the one she'll go when she can't sleep, even though she knows there might be someone over. Not after she kissed me, nope, I stopped sleeping around and enjoyed all the attention I got from her. I told her about Chloe, Jesse, Luke and Aubrey, how they all love her. And she asked me if I love her and I said yes, because I do. Then she said "Stacie, I love you too and I honestly don't care about the rest because you're it for me" and my heart just melted. In the beginning I was jealous whenever Chloe would sit next to her or Jesse would ask her out but I got over it because in the end, Beca will always come home to me.


	20. smart or dumb

**One where Beca saves Aubrey from Bumper, enjoy. Also, YAY 20 chapters! :D**

 **20\. try to be smart or choose to be dum**

This was supposed to be an aca-amazing party, I was just having fun, letting lose for once, and then this asshole known as Bumper Allen comes my way. I try to change his mind by glaring him down but he obviously has had too much to drink to care. I look around, trying to find someone who can save me but it's too late

"look who's here" I look at Bumper, his words are slurred from the alcohol "I told them to invite the fun Bella's, so that leaves me the question why you're here" I'm surprised he still talks shit, even after we beat the trebles asses at the ICCA's and he wasn't even in the team.

"I must ask the same thing, since you're not in college anymore, what are you doing here" great comeback Posen, up your game, slam him down

"I was busy being famous in LA, but I saw what a mess all you guys made so I came back to rescue all of these lovely ladies from your grasp, ya know, offer them an umbrella when things get tough" he downs his drink

"not one of the Bella's wants your help, they all know how much of an egotistical fuck you are and they know better than to get with you"

"because that's what you drilled them with, I'm too much sexiness to resist"

"they know that because they have eyes, and they can use them" I'm clenching my fists, he notices and takes a step back

"whoa, getting a little frustrated are we? Am I in the save zone or should I take another step back" I hate the smirk on his face. I hate him so much. He takes a few steps towards me and I take some back to keep the distance between us, that is until I hit a wall and I'm stuck. Bumper keeps coming closer and there's not much I can do other than tell him to fuck off.

"I never pegged you as the rape kind of guy, I always thought that was too high of a rank for you"

"you're a bitch"

I don't let him finish "even your parents must hate you, I mean, they named you Bumper, who does that!?" we quickly grabs my wrists and puts them above my head, I try to get them loose but I can't, his face is disgustingly close now, he whispers

"let's see if you still have such a big mouth after I'm done with you" for the first time this evening I'm afraid, I'm scared what he'll do. My first instinct is to spit in his face, so I do but that wasn't smart, because seconds later his hand connects with my cheek and man that hurts. I have my eyes closed to stop the tears from falling when I feel that my wrists are released, still, I don't dare open my eyes. I do however when I hear something hit the ground, in front of me is Bumper but there's someone in between us, it's Beca.

"get out of the way midget"

"oh yes my height, how original. Now the smart thing you can do is walk away and be happy if we decide to not file any charges against you, I'll have you know that my mom is a lawyer and a damn good one as well, the stupid thing you can do is stay here and try to get past me. I don't care what you do, I will make sure you go down, one way or the other"

Bumper huffs, knowing he's not smart I know he won't choose the smart way out and that makes me worry for Beca. I know she has a mean right hook, we all saw that at regionals but Bumper's a big dude and I don't who'll win if they do start a fight.

"what is someone your size gonna do against someone my size"

Beca takes a stand and raises her fists, damn this is hot, her defending me like this, it does things with me.

"try me" she says and Bumper does, his fist hits Beca's jaw and she falls to the ground. A very weird squeak leaves my mouth but before I know it Bumper is on the ground too and Beca is on top of him, slamming fist after fist on his face. This goes on for a while and Bumper does not look like Bumper and the blood on his face snaps me out of this haze I was in, I walk to the pair and pull the small girl of Bumper and pull her in for a hug to calm her down.

"I'm sorry" she says "I went too far, I just couldn't let him hurt you, I'm sorry"

"it's alright, thank you, for saving me. Come on, let's go back to the house" she nods and we get up, I take her hand in mine and she winches in pain. I see that her fingers are swollen and scratched "Jesus Becs, I'm pretty sure you broke some bones"

She looks at me, smirk plastered on her face "worth it". The walk back is silent and when we're there I grab the med kit and use the few skills I have to tend Beca's hands, I'm so wrapped up in my work that I jump slightly when Beca speaks

"I wanna take you out on a date" it's not even a question "I wanna show you how you should be treated, I wanna make sure you know that you deserve the world an guys like Bumper are not the standard"

I nod "okay"

She looks surprised "really? Wow, I hadn't expected that to be so easy. I really like you and you should know that"

I bring her hand up to my mouth and give it a soft kiss "well, I really like you too"

Then something happens that I hadn't seen before, I get a genuine smile from Beca. Not a smirk or a half smile, and it looks good on her.


	21. I'll guide you through the night

**Guardian angels are actually ghosts from hell who want to get into heaven via "community service" you've been assigned to be the guardian angel to Stacie Conrad, this is bound to be interesting (another Steca, because the world needs more of it)**

 **21\. I'll guide you through the night**

Well this sucks, what the hell did I do to get into hell, no wait, I get it. It might have something to do with the murder of my father, and several others I once knew. Or it might have something to do with the kilos drugs I brought in. anyway, this is not a nice place to stay forever so I guess I'll do the one thing to get out, yes, you probably guessed it: community service as a guardian angel. Just like I never though heaven or hell was real, I never believed in guardian angels. Truth is, I didn't even know what the hell they do so I looked it up, didn't really get a good answer out of that so when my request got accepted I asked Michael, yup, the archangel himself. And this is what he said, I kid you not

"for each who is righteous, for those who deserve his protection, he sends guardian angels who will protect, who will guide and make sure trouble stays away, from birth until the last breath. It is your job to pray for their soul and make sure they don't have to do what you do and make it to heaven right away"

And stupid little me had to say something dumb "so I have to make sure they don't die in a car crash"

He sighted but then chuckled "yes, make sure they don't get sick, make sure they feel good, help them find peace and most important, make sure they stay on the right path. He doesn't care what you do as long as it's within the lines and even though this person doesn't believe in god, you can pray for them"

"okay, now I have two more questions, is it alright if I ask them"

He nodded, so I went for it "can they see me, or somehow contact me, can we communicate?"

"no, it is not possible for them to see you, as for communication, there are ways but it has to be initiated by the human and sadly that doesn't happen very often"

"alright, do I have to wear a dress or something? Because I would love to wear my own clothes"

Again he chuckled and shook his head "the transformation will take place in a few days, as well as your placement on earth, now go, young guardian, remember why you're doing this always"

And I nodded, and left just like he ordered me. The transformation was weird, I have to wear all white clothes but at least it's not a dress. I got wings, it's really cool, I can fly now. I also got some lessons in _how to be a guardian angel_ and I learned some more cool stuff, I got a summary of what to expect and long story short. A lifetime is really long and there will be moments when you want to give up but you can't do that, this person needs you. So there's that. now it's my time to leave, today's the day I'm gonna meet Anastacia Belle Conrad, the girl who's life I have to follow.

I wave Michael goodbye and he wishes me good luck, the next second I'm in a hospital room, there's someone crying and I walk to the happy couple. The mother is holding Anastacia in her arms and the father is looking at them both with love in his eyes, Stacie (I like that better) is still crying though and I can't help but softly put my hand on her cheek and press a soft kiss on her head. Even though she can't see me, she stops crying and looks calmer than she was before. I can't help but feel protective over this little human, I chuckle a bit and smile to myself. Stacie has me whipped already. Stacie always calms down when I touch her, just my hand on her shoulder is enough to calm her down and to give her courage. In her first years the calming down is really handy, because baby Stacie is a real troublemaker. She's always climbing onto furniture and sometimes falling off, I haven't really figured out how to prevent certain things from happening, everything I try fails because I can't move things, I can't talk her out of it

"Stace" "no, please don't" "no" "Stacie" Anastacia" "don't you dare go up there" at this point I'm freaking out, there's a reason I never wanted kids, in my last attempt to stop her I pull her into a hug, it's a really weird hug since she doesn't hug me back "please don't do that" "please" and I know she heard me. She keeps looking around, searching the voice she just heard. Well, this turned out pretty good, now I know how I can get her to listen to me.

When dear Stacie turns 5 she has to go to school, man she is so nervous but I'm right there behind her. I get what Michael meant when he said it's gonna be a long time but I can't imagine leaving such a sweet little kid like Stacie, I love her like she's my own. So every time she needs someone, I'll be there, I'll be right behind her. So when she stands in the doorway of her classroom I put my hand on her shoulder, hesitant to go in, I give you a little push. It's not like you feel it, but I know you feel it in a weird a way. I can't explain. But you go in and be your usual happy self, making friends and shit. You're not so different than I was at your age, fun, outgoing. I really hope you don't turn out as me, killed because I had a double life. One where I was happy, the normal teen life, party every night and spent time with your friends. I loved those times, I could be careless and free, I was always afraid my friends would find out about my other life. I guess with my death, they did. I wonder if I had a funeral, I wonder if I have a grave somewhere.

The years go by fast, I stopped counting how many times I had to convince you to go to school or to pay attention, I wonder how that'll be in high school. Luckily for me, you're really smart and school is not a problem. You're growing into a beautiful woman and the boys are after you, you soon get your first crush, but it's not on a boy like everybody expected. Nope, you fell for your best friend, Mackenzie, but she wasn't into girls and the whole school found out that you were gay. You didn't and still don't let it stop you, you're proud of it and I'm proud of you. Some boys catch you alone after school, this is where I make my first human contact in over 14 years, the boys decided to fuck the gay out of you and I get so angry. Before I know it I appear in between Stacie and the boys, angel wings and all (it's very intimidating when there is an angel in front of you, I even have one of those golden rings floating above my head) and I say "in the name of the lord himself I promise you, that if you touch or do this woman any wrong I will personally make sure you burn in hell for it. With no chance of getting out" all the lights go out and there is this glow around me that makes the whole thing even more intimidating, the boys quickly turn around and run away from the scene and as sudden as I appeared, I disappear. Leaving Stacie to wonder what the fuck that was, for the first time in years I prayed. I learned some prayers and I muttered those wherever I followed Stacie around, hoping they'd help, hoping the lord noticed that I am finally putting in effort. This one is my go to

"O God, You are the Creator and Ruler of the universe; to You we commit our lives and trust in You for all our needs. We don't understand the reason for the problems that Stacie has experienced, nor do we need to. Our intent is to trust fully and to accept fully the gifts You give as necessary and beneficial for us. Teach us to be thankful, even when our first reaction is fear and distrust. Help us be strong in our faith, to seek You, and in every circumstance to give thanks, as this is Your will for our lives. Finally, Father God, bring us both into Your presence, where all will be known to us as it has been known to You from before the beginning of time. I lift this up to You in Jesus' name. Amen."

I like this one as well

"O God, I know Stacie means so much to you and now me. I believe as You do, that she has the ability and strength to carry on in the midst of this difficulty. Give her a clear mind, a peaceful mind and Your guidance. I bring this to You only because of Your Son, Jesus, Amen."

But I have so many more, I can't say that I'm a religious person, my past shows this but I do believe that my prayers can actually help Stacie and that's why I intent to keep them going at every moment that I can so that Stacie can have the best life I can ever give her.

High school is finished, you're 18 now and I can't believe how fast time has gone, it feels like yesterday that I first saw you and now you're off to college.

Why do you have to sleep with so many people? Seriously, someone else every other night? I'm lucky you're into girls otherwise I would've had to get you so many condoms, then I'm not even talking about the diseases you could get. Really, do whatever makes you happy but take it easy and hear me when I say "be careful, always". And also, fuck you Stacie! I want to be the one to kiss those lips but instead I have to watch every night how you fuck some other girl, it's really shitty. Oh and the parties, don't even get me started on the damn parties. You're only in your second year and I have to say that you have the looks of a model but that's not always positive since you get a lot of attention from dudes who will try to spike your drink. But there's always this voice in the back of your head telling you to not drink that one cup and just grab a new one, my voice, lucky for me, you listen. You think about that accident when you were 14 a lot, somehow you can't get over it and I've seen you google what it might be countless times. If only you knew.

In your final year at Barden University a similar thing happens, this time it takes a little more persuasion to get that dude to leave you alone, I show up in the same fashion

"in the name of the Lord himself I command you to go, get out of here and not bother Stacie anymore"

"who the fuck are you"

"I am but a servant that was sent here to prevent you from making a stupid decision tonight" I take a step closer to him and put my hand where his heart is, I show him visions from my time in Hell. He's screaming, of course he is. Like I said, Hell is not the place to be "leave or I'll make sure this will be your world really soon" and he does, he runs like his life depends on it and once again, I disappear into a vast nothingness and you're left with the same questions as you were almost 10 years ago. If nothing, even more. You remember the words I said to the boy and when you google those, you are pretty certain that you have a guardian angel. But you also read that there is no way to ever speak to them so after several hours of studying the subject, even buying a fucking bible, you give up. You're 23 when you graduate college, you get offered a job in New York so that's where you move. Far away from home or your friends, you move in with a person you don't know. Which is getting used to because you have a habit of talking to me but for everybody else that would just be talking to yourself, which is considered weird. this is also the time you stopped sleeping around and took your life more serious, my time is usually spent watching you work but that's not new I guess.

You have a terrible habit of not looking when you cross the street, it's annoying as fuck! For real, stop that bullshit, just look right, left, right, and then cross the fucking street. It happened today again, I had to pull your freaking hair to get you to stop walking. You're save though and now sleeping.

Meanwhile I got a visit from Michael

"you have done well Beca, however, your work here is done. I'm taking you with me, to show you your new home"

"wait what? What'll happen to Stacie?"

"Stacie will be assigned a new guardian, as I said, your work here is done, He's happy with you"

I look at Stacie's sleeping form one last time and silently wish her the best of luck, I nod to Michael and a second later we're standing at the gates of heaven. This time I'm allowed to go in, I follow Michael to a house in fields. He lets me in and explains what'll happen from now on, I ask him if I can go see my friends and he points at the TV, you'll figure it out. That's what he says.

And I do, I spent the next month's watching the TV, I can watch people on earth with it. First I found my grave, it looks peaceful. Then I found my best friend Chloe and she's married now, has two kids. Me dying snapped all of my friends out of it and they all grew up a little, good for them. the times where I don't watch TV, I run through the fields, they're endless here, I love it. I miss you though, I miss watching you, I miss your voice, I miss every little thing about you.

About a year later Michael is at my door, he's not alone

"Beca, I want you to meet your new neighbour"

"what do you mean neighbour, there's no house next to mine" I open the door only to stand face to face with you, my mouth is open in shock, I look between Michael and Stacie, settling on Michael "she died?!"

"yes Beca, sadly her time had come and that's why I brought you back here, you did a good job though because Stacie could come straight here and didn't have to go through what you did to get here"

You haven't said anything yet and honestly, I'm scared. But there's a smile on your face

"I missed you" I tell you and you nod

"I missed you too, well, your presence" somewhere along the way Michael left

"can I hug you? I mean, with you hugging me back"

You chuckle and put your arms around me, I take in you scent and let myself drown in your embrace, we stay like that for what seems like hours

"this might sound weird but I've always felt someone around me and those few times I saw you I felt a strong pull towards you and now that you're here in my arms all I want to do is scoop you up and never let you go"

I look up and meet your eyes "then what's stopping you?" I take your hand and lead you to the couch "I know you know nothing of me and I know mostly everything about you but I'm willing to tell you everything, if after that you still want to be here I will gladly be with you" the answer I get is a kiss, a promise for more

"how did you die?" you ask

"I was shot, it was a revenge murder, I went to hell because of what I did on earth and in order to come up here I had to be your guardian angel"

"what did you do?"

"I worked for a drug ring, smuggled thousands of kilos of drugs into the country and killed a few people"

"why did you change?" you're taking all of this surprisingly well, I have to give you credits for that

"I saw you being born and I fell in love with you, might sound creepy but you triggered something in me that I can't explain and I swore to myself that I'd do anything in my power to protect you"

"like appearing right in front of me and scaring some boys shitless by threatening to send them to Hell"

"like that yeah" I smile and look up to you, you're still here, so where does that leave us? I get my answer as you kiss me again and you promise me we'll live our happy ever after, not on earth, no, in heaven.


	22. soccer is a no go, or is it?

**people I know might be reading this... still feels weird. Oh well. Either the next chapter or the one after that will be a Chacie, I'm not sure, but somewhere in the near future, I think :) enjoy!**

 **22\. soccer is a no go, or is it?**

Beca Mitchell does not play soccer anymore, any other sport is fine but soccer is just a no go. I'll have you know that Beca is really good at sports, all of them, she just doesn't like playing in a competition and being watched by a lot of people. Beca transfered high school this year and she's laying low, trying to stay in the shadows. Beca Mitchell is the nerd that always makes her homework while the girls of the soccer team have practice, the only reason she's there is because they are her friends and it's nice to see them have fun. Sometimes they ask her to join them but she always declines, claiming she can't even walk like a normal person, let alone run, with a ball! Other times Beca wishes she could join them, what's stopping her really, when they see she's actually decent -really fucking good- at it, she has to join the team and is forced to step out of the shadows, she did it once and that completely backfired to it'll take a whole lot of persuasion to have her do that again. Nah, Beca Mitchell does not play soccer, other than in her backyard where no one can see her. Beca's stepfather is like super rich and they have a really, really big garden a soccer goal and a basket (yes, the midget plays basketball). And that's only outside, there's a huge gym with turn equipment and a pool inside. Beca has spent hundreds of hours practicing, working out. The hard work pays off though, Beca has really defined muscles and it's hot, she's hot. But once agian, the girl doesn't show it and doesn't talk about it, but she's really good! If it wasn't for her height, she could play in the WNBA, that's the level I'm talking about. But Beca effin Mitchell would rather appear as a nerd than act like a jock, she's rather try to teach her jock friends how to play chess than show them how to really play soccer, because it's painful to watch sometimes. The girls in the soccer team are called the Barden Bella's and they haven't been friends with Beca for too long, one day she was looking for a good quiet place to do her chem homework and she strolled past the soccerfield where the Bella's were practicing at the time. The sound of the ball being kicked around brought back many memories and it actually calmed the small girl, getting her to relax enough to stay concentrated, so she sat down and started working. After a few practices, the captain -Chloe- came to introduce herself and soon the rest followed, they were all curious about the girl who always sat next to the field with her books opened around her. And they all became friends, like some fairy tale story, very simple, very easy. Beca doesn't touch a ball and her friends never find out she's a brilliant player. But then Aubrey, one of the offensive players, breaks her enkle and is unable to play for a while. Now they're a player short and they're panicking because there's a game in a few days and if they don't find a player real soon they won't be allowed to even start the game. So Beca does what a good friend would do, pushes all her fears aside and voluntairs, they all look at her for a moment and then start cheering.

"come on Becs, show us what you got" Stacie passes the ball to Beca and smiles as if she's saying they won't laugh if she does a horrible job, which makes the small nerd cocky and she dares them to take the ball from her.

"you're serious? you're gonna get it short stack" Amy runs at the small girl and normally that would be enough to scare anyone away but Beca stays calm and makes a panna, meaning that she passed it through Amy's legs and retreived it after. Beca stands victorious as Amy grumbles.

"sorry Amy, but I'll have you all know that I got into the finally of the state championship with my last team, so yeah, I can play alright" none of the Bella's expected that, they're in shock that she never joined them

"so why are you always on the side" it was Chloe asking what they all wanted to ask

"well, I was really close with my last team and it really sucked when that fell apart, I just needed a break from the whole competition thing" the girls could hear that Beca didn't really want to talk about it so they pulled her onto the team and resumed their game.

And the game later that week? As Amy would say, "Crushed it"


	23. asariel

**Hi, so sorry for not uploading in a while, I had this writers block thing going on and since I was able to finish this I really hope that situation is gone too but I guess I won't know until I just keep writing things so that's what I'll do. With ever "" you see, a few years pass, decide for yourself how many you want that to be, you'll figure it out. Love, Stupidlookingstrawberry**

 **23\. Asariel**

I need to go to Bella's practice, my back is hurting. But if I don't show up, Aubrey will go crazy and I can't have that, I have enough problems as it is. So I make my way through the door and plop down on my chair, smiling at my girlfriend Chloe, I'm late, as always, Blondezilla should be happy I even showed up. Like Kanye West said _you should be honoured by my lateness._ Aubrey is saying things but I can't even listen, I can practically feel my skin being ripped apart and I'll tell you what, it's not a pleasant feeling. I cross my arms and stare off into the nothingness, trying to hold it together. I'm trying so hard to keep a straight face, to not break and I can barely do it, I'm twitching, constantly shaking, _why now?_ is all that flashes through my mind. Sweat appears on my forehead and I can feel blood seeping through my shirt, this is a hopeless case, I shouldn't have been so reckless. I bow my head and slam my eyes shut, I need to concentrate, everything around me fades and I'm in my own world. I slip off my chair and fall to my knees, a soft whimper escapes my lips. Moving hurts but I have to try and get this jacket off, that'll make this slightly easier. My hands frantically grip the thing, trying to rip it apart, just get it off of me! The whimpers of pain are now louder and they get even louder, I can't do this anymore. I wish I could just pass out but I know I won't, this is all to punish me for being so lousy. Tears stream down my face and I'm biting my lip so hard, it's drawing blood. I'm downright screaming in pain. Something's touching me, someone's touching me! I can't help but scream "GET OFF!" and I form a little ball with my body, waiting for this to be over. I know this part, the pain is slowly becoming less and I feel something soft aiding hurt. It's like morphine, in some weird way, a wave of relieve washes over me and I take deep breaths. I try to get up but feel my legs are too wobbly to stand on, so I spread my wings and with one soft movement I'm standing again. I look around me, realising where I am and with who I am. All the Bella's are either shocked or crying, but mostly both and I'm sorry. The sight makes me feel weak and I can't help but fall to my knees again, burying my face in my hands and letting the tears flow freely. I close my wings behind me and sigh when I feel the soft feathers brushing my back. These girls don't deserve the horror that is me, they shouldn't have to be around a failure like me. I don't deserve friends like them and most certainly not a wonderful person like Chloe as my girlfriend.

"Beca?" someone's speaking, addressing me in my human name, so I look up and see Chloe slowly come closer, I'm guessing she's the one that spoke. My first instinct is to correct her but I stop myself, I don't want to confuse them any further.

So I mumble a soft "yes?" and hold my hand out for her to take, I need some comfort right now and thank God she takes it "I'm sorry" I mumble again "I didn't mean to shout" she then throws her arms around me and holds me tight, for a while, at least long enough for everyone to calm down a little and take their seat again. I take place in front of the group and start with apologizing

"I'm sorry" I say as I stand before my friends "I'm sorry I wasn't able to trust you enough to reveal such a big part of me" I take a deep breath and smile at the girls "I believe we haven't formally met, so Hi, my name is Asariel and as you can probably tell, I'm not from here" they probably won't even believe me, although, the wings are hard proof "and I came here for a chance to redeem myself, but I messed up, like always, you just say me being punished for messing up" Amy seems to want to say something but I need to finish this "but it also gave me no choice but to trust you and with that I learned a valuable lesson and with that I'm able to return home" now they can speak.

"so wait" Fat Amy questions "why did you tell us that your name is Beca?"

"it's my birth name"

"so, why do you tell us your name is Asariel" Amy is still not sure, but I'm sure this is gonna sound weird

"well Amy, good question, I got that name after I died, a day after I turned 18. I went to heaven, and God gave me a second chance"

"God" Stacy is sceptic, I see that they all are

I nod, "yes, when I was human I never believed in Her existence but I'm gonna tell you something my mom used to tell me, she always said someone dies young because God needs new angels. I thought this was bullshit but then it happened to me and I met Her, yes, God is a woman, yeah, I don't know either man. But I met Her and she told me she needed my help, there was this kid who needed my guidance, this little girl didn't trust anyone, she was always afraid to get hurt and so she didn't let anyone in and was always alone" a single tear rolls down my cheek at the memory "that little girl was me, somehow She had managed to make me help myself, I died nonetheless. But after that I was named Asariel, angel of trust"

"but shorty, why are you here then" why is everybody so calm, I mean, thank God they are but why? Amy is even using one of her many nicknames for me, like it's a normal everyday thing.

"I lost faith" I look down at my hands as I speak again, I'm ashamed of my actions. Chloe takes my hand in hers "I was unable to trust, how am I supposed to help others trust when I'm not even able to do it myself?" I spread my wings and look up again "but you guys helped me, and now I can resume my work, so thank you for being the idiots that you are"

"are you…" Chloe speaks and I look at her beautiful face, I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did and I don't regret it "are you leaving?" oh no, Chloe is gonna cry, I quickly take her face in my hands and put my lips on hers

"yes Chloe, I'm sorry, but I need you to know that we'll always find each other, I will always come back to you" and she nods "I trust you with all of me, do you trust me?" she nods again

"yes I trust you" she rests her forehead on mine and I gaze into her eyes, Aubrey tells all the Bella's to move out, giving us a little privacy. It's hard, saying goodbye, it's hard to leave. But I do, after thousands of promises and a lot of talking, I leave. I'm going home, and from there I'll see what happens, but I'll always keep an eye on Chloe.

I love my job, don't get me wrong, I love helping other trust again, because it makes people's lives better and I'm glad to help. But years have passed since I left Chloe and I miss her so much, I'm on the roof of her apartment building now, I really want to go in and hug her but I know I shouldn't, it'll only stop the girl from moving on and living a happy life. So I don't go in, I keep my distance.

Chloe's dating again, that's good, maybe she'll find a good man to start a family with. I need to leave, Chloe is doing fine. She doesn't need me, she's over me and that's good, I should be happy about that. but there's a selfish part in me, part of me wants her to keep loving me and part of me wants her to wait for me but I know I can't ask that of her. Even if she'd give us a chance, I will always have to leave, I am dead after all, and this is the world of the living. This is not my home anymore and it won't ever be my home again, but I have faith. I trust that this whole situation will turn out great, because if Chloe will never be mine, at least she'll have someone who makes her happy, someone who'll treat her right.

I was right, about Chloe finding the right person for her. She's getting married, right this moment actually, to Dave. I took the time to put my present on the pile, somewhere in the back, so she finds it last. It's just a little something to maybe help her out in the future, I'll tell you, but you better keep your mouth shut. It's a necklace with a cross with angel wings pendant, I know, very cliché but what is written on the thing is beautiful, it says " _God has perfect timing, trust Her"_ and I think it's simply beautiful, but that might just be me. I'm standing in the back of the church, it's hard to remain unnoticed when I'm in all white with big ass wings folded on my back, I even have the circle of light floating above my head but somehow I managed. Today will be the perfect day for Chloe and I will do nothing to ruin it, if anything, I'll try to make it better, I had a talk with my good friend God and She agreed to help me out. So when they go out and have the after party, there are gonna be so many stars visible, the sky will just light up. I've seen it once before and I have to say, it looks truly magnificent.

I have to take back what I said before, Chloe did not find the one, hell, if he's the one I'm not dead. The fucker cheated on her, I swear to God, I will try my best to get his cheating ass send to Hell when he dies. He made Chloe sad, he hurt her worse than I did. I can feel it, the hurt that Chloe is experiencing right now makes her so cautious around new people. This woman is not the one I met when I walked around in the activities fair at Barden, the one that was fun, outgoing, and always ignoring personal boundaries, the Chloe that wore her heart on her sleeve. No, Chloe doesn't trust anyone with her feelings, she keeps close to herself and it pains me to see her do that because that isn't how she's supposed to be, she's supposed to be fun and outgoing. But Chloe lost faith. She needs to heal, she needs to learn how to trust again, and I'm going to help her through this.

So here I am, in front of her apartment, waiting for her to open up. And then she does, she opens the door and I see her red, puffy eyes. Dried tears on her cheeks and a sad but surprised expression plastered on her face, she looks so beautiful, even now. "oh honey" I say and pull her in for a long hug, we'll talk later maybe, right now she needs to be comforted. I believe we stood there for what felt like an hour but was only 5 minutes, it was so good to have her in my arms again. But I have to let her go and as I do I pull her inside and plop us down on the couch, my arms still around her "I'm sorry I couldn't come by sooner, but honey I need you to know that I am here for you now and I'll always be here for you" I press a soft kiss on her hair and appreciate the moment, when Chloe speaks

"can you stay?" she asks, can I stay?

"I will do whatever it takes, even if it means staying here until the final breath. I'll go through Hell and back for you, just say the word" I chuckle "please don't though, I've heard it's not a nice place" this earns me a smile, I can feel Chloe smiling

"okay" is her answer, enough for now

I end up staying with her for a few months, long enough to get her back on track, to get her faith back. And it worked, even though it always seemed the opposite to me, Chloe still needed me and me showing that I still care did a lot of good things to her. Now she's 85, can you imagine, I couldn't. but I still think Chloe is the most beautiful thing on this earth, not for long though, I can feel it. Might be tonight, after tonight Chloe will be the most beautiful thing in heaven, she'll die peacefully in her sleep.

I go to the gates of heaven and wait for her there, I know I'm getting weird looks but I can't bring myself to care that much right now. there she is, in all her glory. She looks just like she did when we were together, and she's coming towards me. Just like all those years ago I put my arms around her and hold her like my life depends on it, sorry, wrong use of words. The point is that I lock her in my embrace and I don't plan of letting go soon. "took you long enough" I say with my face in her neck

She chuckles (and I swear it's the most beautiful sound in heaven and hell) and says with a smile "sorry to keep you waiting" I can't wait to show her our new home, where I can spend the rest of my existence loving Chloe and making sure she gets the treatment of a queen, because that's what she deserves. I know she trusts me with herself and I will never betray that trust, because who would I be if I would, not a good angel of trust, I'd say.


	24. she understands me

**I'm sorry for not posting in such a long time, I had exams and absolutely no inspiration to finish any story. Even though they're always short, I started like 5 or six new stories and this is the first one that I actually finished. I hope I can post more often again, enjoy. (Staca) :D**

 **24\. she understands me**

So I woke up this morning and not 5 minutes later some dudes were shouting around me and I honestly don't care if someone was dying at the moment because if there's one thing I hate it's loud people. Shouting or screaming where I am can really piss me off and with the loud fucks from this morning, my day is already fucked up. This can only get worse, so I intend to spent the whole day in this very boot at this lovely coffee bar hipster place. They have free Wi-Fi and I have a laptop so I'm good, besides, I come here a lot so they know my order without asking and that gives me even more time to mope around and not be social. After a few hours my laptop decides it has no battery left so I'm not even able to use that anymore, lucky for me, I brought back up. Not a charger or something smart like that, nope, old fashioned paper and a set of pencils. Drawing has always been a secret passion of mine, there's the obvious one, music. And the lesser known talent for drawing every little thing around me. Just as I'm about to put my pencil down, I hear a voice saying "what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" and I'm ready to glare this person away but then I look up and I see what might be an angel, a model looking woman with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I don't even realise I'm staring but I can't help myself, I want to know what colour they are but I can't figure it out. One moment I see green but the next they're blue and it's so fucking hypnotising. "you haven't answered my question" omg her voice, it's so fucking cool, I know that's not good word to describe a voice but it's all my brain is able to come up with right now. don't judge me. I blink and shake my head to get myself out of it, my pencil is still hovering above that paper so I quickly put it down and write

 _hi, I'm sorry but I'm a selective mute_

and hand her the paper. She looks confused for a sec but she speaks up "so you can hear and speak but chose not to talk"

I nod

"alright" she says and she smiles "but you still need to answer my question" she has a pretty smile, I take my paper back and take a few moments

 _I guess I had a shitty morning and I needed to grump on my own for a while, ya know, to prevent being snappy, but it's better with company ;)_

The woman chuckles, then some sort of sheepish smile comes up and I wonder why it is there so I quirk and eyebrow, she understands what I'm trying to say and answers "I just realised I forgot to introduce myself, well, let's try this again" I see a blush cover her cheeks and can't help but smile widely at her "hi, my name is Stacie Conrad, I'm sorry for being a creep" my smile only gets wider, if that's even possible, my first instinct is to sign my answer but right on time I realise that Stacie won't understand it, so I grab my pencil again and quickly scribble my reply

 _Nice to meet you Stacie, I'm Beca Mitchell. I don't think you're a creep, if that helps_

"well that's great, you're very lucky I'm a talker because I'm going to ramble all our silences full from now on, but then again, maybe you shouldn't be particularly happy about it, because you'll have to listen to me talk on and on. Before I bore the absolute shit out of you, wait" Stacie looks scared for a moment "are you against cursing?" I shake my head, smile ever present on my face "okay good cuz I do that a lot, but back to my point" she thinks about it for a sec "oh yeah! I was wondering if I could take you out on a date sometime"

why would someone this gorgeous be nervous about asking me out? She is though, her gaze is on her hands and she's biting her lip in a very sexy but probably not supposed to be sexy way. This whole thing is adorably cute, I grab one of her hands in mine and she looks up. I hold my paper in her face,

 _I'd love to, stop getting all nervous, it's just me_

She laughs and gets up, dragging me with her, I look at her with shock on my face

"come on, let's go!" my face goes from shock to 'are you serious' "yes, let's go!"

XOXOXO

She took me to the fair and after we went to a homey diner, I loved it. I loved her company and would love to spent more time with her so I asked her on a second date and she said yes. More dates followed, and a little more than a year after we moved in together. We bought an apartment and mixed all our stuff so that the whole place would reflect us both, I never felt more at home and I never loved her more. I want to tell her that but I can't, every time I open my mouth to say something I choke up and the words don't come out, I hate it. We're sitting on our couch and I'm cuddled up in her side, her arms around me. We changed each other, I used to be quite bitchy, cold hearted but Stacie brings a softy out of me and there's nothing I can or want to do about it. Same goes for Stacie, she used to sleep around and party a lot but since she met me she hasn't felt the need to do those things anymore, I'm flattered. I grab a notebook and a pen, Stacie never asked why I don't talk but I want to tell her.

 _I want to talk to you, like really talk_

I give her the paper and she smiles down at me "then what's holding you back"

 _I'm afraid_ is what I write underneath my previous statement

"afraid of what?"

Concern is seen in the blueish, greenish eyes

 _Afraid that you'll leave_

Stacie places a gentle kiss on my hair "I'm not leaving you babe, not unless you send me away"

I open my mouth, pushing the words out, I manage some words but my voice sounds like I smoke three packs a day "I love you Stacie" I see a single tear make its way down her cheek and I know it's a happy tear.

She kisses me gently before saying "I love you too, you have a beautiful voice you know, I'll love you no matter what happens"

I smile lovingly up at her and I can't believe I was this lucky to meet her, and that she actually likes me, is just out of this world. Stacie doesn't need me to speak, she understands me, always.


	25. It'll be fine

**Well I'll be damned, I was able to finish another thing!**

 **25\. it'll be fine**

This might sound weird but my hobbies are throwing knives and using a spear, it's odd I know but that's what I like doing. It is not really my fault that I ended up different than most kids, that what I do in my free time is not gaming or something like drawing. Ever since I was young I had this obsession with sharp pointy things, and stabbing them into walls. It started with a pencil, then it turned into kitchen knives and my father gave me my first throwing knives at age 14 because he wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna hurt myself with unprofessional stuff. He set up this wooden board in the garage and I spent way too many hours in there, teaching myself how to throw all kinds of knives. I got a job to pay for all the weapons and it started to get real crazy, hundreds of knives are in the special suitcases under my bed, carefully sorted and cleaned. Then ate age 16 I wanted to try something new and I asked my father for a weapon of his choice and he came home with a spear, with two big blades on the ends. My father is just as weird as me for buying all this stuff but I'm happy he did, the spear was difficult to use, it was big and oh so delicate. The knives never caused any big injuries, other than some cuts, but the spear was deadly in many ways. One wrong move and it cuts through everything like a warm knife through butter. I never gave up though, my father made a smart choice because I needed to not only pay attention to all my surroundings to make sure I was not hitting anything, I also had to learn some martial arts to really be able to use this, I kept that to the minimum, it was way too much effort. I don't like working out and this double spear is making me work out, I spent more time in the garage than on my homework until it was time to go to college. I didn't really want to but it wasn't like I had anything set out for the future, I might join a circus or something, but first college. It's free and I might as well, I feel like I owe it to my father, after all he's invested in me. So I go for the full college experience and move into a dorm room, I did manage to get a single one, so no annoying person on the other side of my room.

My classes are boring as always, I'm smart enough to pass but never put in the effort to ace a test, it's just too boring. I'm about to fall asleep when some students come running through the door into our classroom, they're shouting something about a shooter, someone with a gun. Everybody needs to hide, that's what they're saying. Everyone panics and I use this to sneak out the door, I know this is probably stupid but I might be able to help, besides, I have a few knives in my boot. I grab them and make my way to the screaming, first I'm slow, cautious but then I hear a gunshot and I start running to it. I reach the canteen and it's a mess, a boy is standing on a table in the middle of it, with a raised gun. Some bleeding students lie on the floor around him, some are hiding behind tables, one shot student is really close to me. I recognise her, she's the one that called me a bitch on the fair the other day, pretty girl. Her eyes are closed but I see her chest moving so at least she's alive, I really want to help her so I slowly drag her around the corner and rip my shirt apart so I can wrap the fabric around her shot wound. She's opened her eyes and looks at me with surprise and pain shown, I wink at her and walk back to the canteen, right now I need to find a way to take this dude out and that without hurting anyone else. The boy hasn't spotted me yet but he's screaming all sorts of vulgare things, it's disgusting really. I try to ignore him as I move from table to table to get a little closer, fuck me, knives will probably be illegal right now. so that means I can't use them, unless I want to get arrested, what I don't want. But they wouldn't arrest me after saving the day right? We just have to try I guess, there's no way I'm getting closer than this. I'm sitting behind a flipped table, I throw the first knife in my hand a few times, just to get a feel of it. Then I look over the table and see that his back is turned to me, perfect, so I get up and swing my arm back and forth, sending the small knife flying to its target and hitting it with perfection. I duck behind the table again and listen to the cries of pain the boy is producing, a few hidden students that saw me are looking at me with their mouths open, clearly in shock. I put my finger in my lips, telling them to stay silent, the gun boy dropped his weapon when the knife hit his arm. He picked it up again though, and is now pointing at everything that moves, I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed yet. It's quite painful to have a knife stab you, I would know. I have to hurry up a little, there are students bleeding and they need help so I have to hurry up a little. I keep my eyes on the boy and stand up from my hiding spot, his gun is on me within a second, I try to talk to him, try to get him to put the gun down but he won't listen to me. But he hasn't shot me yet so I guess that's a victory for now, I see his patience with me grow thinner and thinner by the second, I need to do something. In one quick movement I propel the second knife to him, and that same moment he fires his last bullet and we both stumble back, then fall to the ground. I know I hit him in his shoulder, hurt like a bitch and apparently it was enough. The last thing I hear is the police coming in. It hurts, I just want the pain to stop

It's difficult to open my eyes, but I try anyway, wait what, this is not Barden. I look around and see white everything, the walls, the bedsheets, the table, oh, I get it. I'm in a hospital, I don't like hospitals, it all feels so fake. There's doctors going in and out my room all the time, one tells me I got shot, the next tells me it was in my neck, number 3 says he's sorry but I won't be able to ever use my voice again, the fourth tells me that somehow the bullet went straight through my vocal cords but missed almost everything else. They all say that it's a miracle I'm alive and I've recovered so fast, so I got that going for me which is nice. A few weeks later I'm allowed to go back to Barden, lots and lots of students are waiting for me, cheering when I get out of the car. Like I'm some kind of fucking hero, I politely smile and make my way to my bed as fast as I can. I try to sleep but I can't help but overthink everything that I should forget, or let rest. My suffering is ended when someone knocks on my door, I get up and open it, the blonde girl from the activities fair is standing there. She pulls me in a hug, I awkwardly put my arms around her and wait for her to pull back. She does and I invite her into my room, she looks at everything I put down and luckily for the both of us, she doesn't seem to hate it. She asks me how I'm doing and I write down the answer, I explain to her what happened and to my big surprise she says we should hang out sometime, maybe with the Bella's too. I tear up a little, she's being so nice, why is she being so nice. She goes on, talking about my music and that maybe I could make a set list for the Bella's to sing, this girl is so much different from the girl I met before and I like it, I really like her.

We hang out a lot, we get closer. It's wonderful, all the Bella's are friends too and they see what's going on between Aubrey and I. They say one of us needs to ask the other out or they'll force us to hook up, afraid of what'll happen when the blonde is put under so much stress, I ask her. And she says yes. So now I'm going on a date with a gorgeous girl, I have lots of friends and my mixes are being sung by them. But I'm a mute, I lost my voice, but not really. Because of the things I did gain, I feel more alive than I've ever felt. And all my friends don't care, it's just a lot of fun with all of us.


	26. Thank you for being you

**Whoop whoop, enjoy**

 **26\. thank you for being you**

 _Remember when I told you you'd never find peace as long as I'm around, I meant it. So the only thing that I could do without breaking you was to make sure I wasn't around, completely shutting you out would hurt worse, so I moved. Moved out of the states, to Europe, London to be precise. We still called, I wrote you letters, you always answered and it became clear to me that it wasn't working. You are still in love with me and you still miss me, quite frankly, I miss you too and I love you too. But that's not how it's supposed to go, you are supposed to get over me and find a good husband who you'll love. You need to save yourself from the destruction that I cause, I don't think I can handle you being hurt by my fault. I don't understand why you want someone like me, a misfit, a lowlife, a failure. So once again, I'm sorry. But this is the last letter I'll send, this is the last you'll hear from me._

 _Love,_

 _B_

I put down my pen and fold this last letter in two, as I go to post the thing I run into the person it's supposed to go to. You're here, in front of me, in all your glory. With your red hair, flowing down past your shoulder, almost glowing in the light that shines through the window. With your blue eyes, that sparkle in a way that only happens when you see me, eyes like the ocean so deep, I feel like I'm drowning in them. There's something not right though, because the usually happy flicker in those blue eyes is gone, replaced by a sad, almost dull look. I quickly stuff the letter in my pocket and open my arms to invite you in. I thought I could do it, but you standing here in front of me, slowly walking into my arms and letting the all the fears that were hold within out, I realize I can't do it. I can't lose you and I don't think you're ready to say goodbye either. I take you back to my place and sit us down on the couch, you have seemed to calm down a bit. You hand me a letter, silently telling me to read it, it's as short as mine but I'm afraid. But you came all the way here to give me this, so I take a deep breath and face the words.

 _Dear Beca,_

 _I realize what is happening here, I see what you're doing. Maybe I should've seen it before, maybe then I could've stopped you before you even left. I think knew already, but I didn't want to face the truth, because as long as you were talking to me, as long as I could still hear your voice, even if it was just once a week, I was happy with that. But now I'm too scared to open your letters, afraid that this one will be the last. Afraid that that's the end and you'll disappear, I don't want you to go. I need you in my life, because you give it color, you are the reason I get up in the morning. And I know I never told you the way I really felt but I know you know, you know the debts of my love for you. Maybe if I keep saying it'll stop you from leaving, so I love you, I am in love with you. And if you let me, I am going to keep saying it forever. I'm begging you, please don't post that letter, please don't cut me off. I know that you have a lot of insecurities about how our relationship would work but I promise you, we can work it out. Please give us a chance,_

 _Love,_

 _Chloe._

"but ho- why?" I stumble over my words, tears find its way down my cheek "Why would someone like you want someone like me?! You can do so much better! You're way out of my league, what if one day you realize that I'm too low for you and you leave, I can't handle that"

You shake your head "don't you think it's for me to decide who is in my league, besides, I love You! I don't want anyone else, I just want you to be mine and as long as I have you, I'm going to be the happiest person alive" a hopeful smile rests on you face and I can't help but fall in love with you again, so I nod, and tell you yes, I'll give us a chance. Because I won't feel complete without you by my side, as much as I want to ignore that, I need you. I'll always need you and I'm so glad that you didn't give up on me.

You come closer and put your hands on my cheeks "I'm gonna kiss you now, okay"

I nod again, unable to form the words.


	27. SpideyPool

**So this is the Deadpool and Spiderwoman AU no one asked for, enjoy**

 **27\. SpideyPool**

She didn't know what to do, what to say, when the results of the blood test came back. You always say, that won't happen to me. Beca said it too, but it did happen. Cancer in her lungs, already in stage four. There was nothing to do about it, no treatment that would actually work, so Beca spent as much time with her girlfriend as she could because she didn't know how long she still had. Then she met this man, he said he could help her with a special treatment, it would not only cure her but also make her into some kind of superhuman. Her girlfriend didn't want her to do it but Beca was desperate, she had nothing to lose so she packed her shit and left.

Now she tries to keep positive, which is like impossible since she was never a positive person. She won't let this doctor break her, all the torture he puts her through, it didn't work on her and it didn't help that he absolutely despises Beca. So after another witty remark got shot at him, he had enough and he put her in this tube that sucked all the oxygen out and left just enough for Beca to survive. It wasn't a pleasant 35 hours but it did trigger something in the brunettes body, the cancer was gone after. Not only that but also more muscle, it was amazing how Beca's muscles had grown over the course of 35 hours. So when she got taken out of the tube she tried to hit everything she could, and she succeeded. Because of her the whole building caught fire and because of her a lot of people burned alive, Beca got in a fight with the doctor that she lost when he put a metal pipe through her chest and into the ground. He bended the end so she couldn't get it out and left her to die.

The fire attracted the famous Spidergirl, who wants to save everyone, of course. The redhead under the mask launches herself in the building and goes searching for survivors when she sees Beca. Her body hangs limp on the metal pipe, Spidey gets closer. She screams when Beca lifts her head, she softly whispers one word "help" and she looks at Spidey "oh look, I met a celebrity. Can I have a picture before you leave".

"what, wait, how are you even alive? No stop, not important right now. I need to get you out of here" the spider starts pulling the pipe, it moves a bit so she keeps pulling "come on you stupid thing" then it shoots out of the floor and Spidey flies back with it, pulling it out of Beca's chest. Beca falls on the floor, 10 seconds later she's standing again and running out of the building. She's not fast enough for Spidey to lose her

"hey stop, who ar-"

But Beca cuts her off "listen man I've had a rough couple of days and I want to do nothing more than find the man responsible for those days, make sure he will not experience another day and then go to my bed and sleep. So you are in the way of me and my goal for today, so either you get out of my way voluntarily or by force, now choose" Beca's voice is low, she's really angry.

"no" Spidergirl doesn't move even though she's kinda scared. "let me help you home, you can get some rest and calm down"

At the mention of a home the brunette's face goes sad for just a sec, then turns annoyed "I appreciate it but I don't have a home" and Chloe knows she shouldn't do this but she can't help but trust the woman in front of her

"you can crash at mine"

This has a different effect than what she thought it'd have as Beca's face is angry again "stop being the hero, people might think you're amazing but I don't. I was one of the 50 that were locked in this building, tortured every. Day. Where were you?! All you do is scratch the surface and receive prays. I don't need you pity so leave me the fuck alone" and with that she jumps out a window from the fifth floor, when Chloe recovers from all the harsh words thrown at her she runs to the window, Beca is long gone.

Chloe doesn't see her for another week, it's different this time. She's not suited up and they are both at art school, Chloe finds herself staring at the girl more than once and every time the brunette makes eye contact she looks away awkward, only to look again seconds later. The redhead is in art school to learn more about photography but from what's she's seen, Beca is more into drawing than anything else. After classes are over Chloe decides to follow the smaller girl, to make sure she's okay, that's what she tells herself. Beca walks for about an hour and then takes the train to one of the outer neighbourhoods of New York, there she keeps walking until she reaches a small house. She goes inside and Chloe can hear her talking to someone, so she does have a home. The door opens again and Beca comes out "you can come in, I mean, after all this trouble of following me you're probably hungry" Chloe steps out of hiding and walks up to the smaller girl,

"hi! I'm Chloe"

Beca chuckles, it's sounds bitter "I know who you are" she spits out, and then much more nice "I welcome you into this humble house, Spidergirl. I think you and I can be friends" the redhead is shocked to hear someone discovered her secret so fast, but she does go in, hoping the nice brunette would be there and not the angry one she met before.

"so whose house is this? Not to be rude or anything but you said you had no home so where are we, come to think of it I don't even know your name"

Beca chuckles and opens the fridge to grab some food for the both of them "well, my name is Beca. No offense taken, I don't know who's house this is, it was empty so I moved in, not like I have stuff to take with me wherever I go. Need to find a job though, can't even afford to get myself a new pencil after the last one broke, let alone a sketchbook, those cost a fortune and I left all the ones I had I left with my ex and she doesn't even know I'm alive so there's no way of getting those back although I guess I could break in, that might work. But then I would have to take those things with me everywhere, if only we had lockers at school then I could just keep it there but we don't so…no, I'm not gonna ask the spider to help me, I have too much pride for that, but I would love to see her place though" only this was all so mumbled that it was barely audible and Chloe only caught bits of it

"what was that"

"oh, I don't know, the place was empty"

"I'm sure that was not all you said" Chloe looks down at the sandwich Beca puts in front of her, despite the lack of money for good food, this sandwich looks pretty good "thanks" Beca sits down in front of her, similar sandwich in one hand, broken pencil in the other.

"so why are you the hero" she takes a bite and puts her pencil down on the wooden table "what inspires you to do good in a world as dark as can be"

Chloe looks at her, Beca doesn't look back at her, her eyes are focused on her sandwich "my uncle was killed a few years back and he died because of something I did, right before he died he told me that with my powers comes responsibility and I wanted to make him proud"

"that's deep man, wish I had something to make me do good but I guess I'm just a bad person"

"nobody's truly bad, we can be a team if you want, oeeeeeh we're gonna be best friends, just wait"

"why would you wanna team up with someone like me" Beca still hasn't lifter her eyes off her bread, Chloe decided to not take offence in it.

"what's someone like you like?"

"fucked up, broken, broke"

"I think you need a friend, I think you just need to accept a little help" the food is finished and Chloe puts her hand on Beca's, causing her to look up, her other hand is still scribbling "let me help you get back on your feet, that's it, no catch"

Reluctant to take the offer, Beca looks around in the room they're staying and knows she should take up on the offer so she nods and Chloe squeals. Not much later they leave, Beca is the first outside and Chloe can't help but look at the table. Where Beca was scribbling is a drawing of her face, a beautiful black and grey portrait and she wasn't even looking at it!? _This is gonna be interesting_ Chloe can't help but think as she follows Beca outside.

Together they go all the way back to the city and they end up in a good neighbourhood, Chloe spend all that time talking about how she grew up, what her family is like. Turns out she's an orphan, like Beca, but Chloe had her Aunt and Uncle to take care of her and Beca just went from foster family to foster family. Chloe's Aunt is rich, and she bought her a big studio near the university they both study at. Of course she has a spare room where Beca can stay, why wouldn't she… fucking rich kids. Maybe she didn't show it enough, but Beca was grateful, when Chloe ordered pizza for them, when Chloe gave her a sweats and a big shirt to sleep in and when she was told to use the shower and make herself at home. The one thing she wasn't grateful of, was when the redhead burst in her fucking shower, because she was singing!? It's not that Beca has anything to be ashamed of, if ya know what I mean. But her time at the cancer treatment left some marks, some serious marks. After all, she did get stuck in a burning building. And that was after the weeks of pure torture. So she screamed for Chloe to get out, but the poor girl was too shocked to move. It was so much worse than she expected it to be and at that very moment she couldn't even move, her brain had just stopped working. And in the meanwhile Beca tried to snap her out of it but nothing worked, she waved her hand in front of Chloe's eyes, she poked the redhead, nothing worked. Beca knows Chloe heals fast, but Chloe doesn't know that Beca is not completely human and has super strength. But the small brunette doesn't think Chloe will hate her if she does it for her own good, so slaps the redhead. And the sound rings through the bathroom, Chloe is snapped (slapped) back to reality, the force caused her to stumble into the wall. She still looks shocked but for a different reason now, her hand goes to her cheek and she doesn't seem to believe what just happened.

Beca takes a deep breath, happy that the staring is over "I'm sorry Chloe, I just didn't see any other way, I couldn't handle your eyes on me any longer"

Chloe is still a bit dazzled "wait how- what" she takes another look at her surroundings, including Beca, and turns to leave, mumbling half to Beca, half to herself "shower, we're in the shower, naked, I should leave, I'm gonna go now" and she walks back to the living room.

After finishing her shower and getting dressed, Beca goes to find Chloe, in the kitchen.

"hi, are you alright?" she asks as she goes to sit down next the girl

Who looks up and shakes her head "I mean, fysically yes but I have so many questions"

"of course, let's start this over again" Beca offer Chloe her hand "hi! I'm Beca Mitchell, better known as Deadpool. I'm an antihero, seeking one thing only, revenge" Chloe opens her mouth to say something but Beca shushes her "about 6 months ago I found out that I had cancer, and I was way too far gone to even try to cure it. I was already giving up when this man came to me, he offered me a cure, but more than that, he said I'd get powers. Like yours I guess. But their methods were, let's say, a little old fashioned. Nothing seemed to work with me and the only fun I got was to get the doctor to be pissed off, it wasn't like I had anything to lose, but I did. He put me in some kind of machine that made sure I got enough oxygen to survive but barely, it did its job. I got out and I was not only cancer free but also strong, like unhuman strong. I raised all hell and the building caught fire, I didn't die that day because my body is able to regenerate, scars stay but I can't actually die. Does that answer your questions?"

Chloe slowly nods, taking in all the information that just got thrown at her. She feels sorry for the short brunette, in her mind nobody should go through things like that. Beca's words from last week go through her head again, _All you do is scratch the surface and receive prays._ She realises Beca is right and her face lights up, leaving Beca confused

"oh my god!" she squeals "we should so team up, you can help me go deeper and really get rid of all the criminal activity" then she sees that she might be going too fast and she's forgetting something "oh! And I'm sorry you had to go through that, just know that I'm your friend now and you're not alone, as for the revenge part and the Deadpool part. Do you have to kill people?"

"yes, it's what I do, I'm good at it, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll only kill bad guys from now on"

"so that means you're saying yes"

"to what exactly?"

Chloe's eyes are filled with hope and excitement and Beca knows she won't be able to say no to those eyes.

"you and me kicking ass"

"we have to talk about this" Beca is trying to stall the inevitable

"not really"

"it's complicated"

"it's really not, whatever problems we find, we'll work out as we go" Chloe has confidence

"alright"

"wait really?!"

"don't make me regret this" Beca smiles at Chloe, who is literary jumping up and down, cheering because she's so happy. It's adorable really.


	28. not even me

**28\. no one is truly a bad person, not even me**

I know how I got here, I remember all of it. From my upbringing to my inevitable downfall, especially that last part. The day I got defeated. To be fair, I held out longer than I anticipated, life made me strong but it also made me bitter and it filled me with hatred. So the good guys, the heroes, got a hold of my location and I had no time to run so I stayed to fight. It was 7 against 1 so no, I'm still not surprised I lost, as awesome and skilled as I may be, I'm not ever able to compete with that. not without my Katana swords anyway.

Well, long story short, I got hit on the head, suffered from amnesia and they all took pity on me and offered to take care of me. Because "everyone deserves a second chance". Bullshit, but it was nice. Most of them really didn't want me close, I probably killed some of their friends and family but I couldn't even remember my own name so how was I even held accountable for those cruel crimes. I constantly asked questions like

"how do you guys know me?"

"don't I have a family?"

Or when I discovered some new scars "how did I get these?"

And I asked the one person who was always nice to me "Chloe, why does everyone hate me?" I never got answers, they knew as much about me as I did, you only know the monster I was made.

And after a while they seem to realize that I wasn't the same person as before and they start to treat me like a friend and not a monster, it's nice, I never really had friends. But I do remember. I remember all of it. I remember every single person I put down, I never took pride in the killing, it haunts me at night. They all try to get my memory back, so they'll be able to prosecute me, I don't like that idea. Isn't it weird to throw your friend under the bus like that? I don't know, like I mentioned, friendships are not my strong suit. They never asked me why I was doing whatever I was doing, I know that's not something heroes normally do, that'd be weird. Can you imagine, a hero goes up to a villain and says "yo man, why are you doing this" nah, that'd be weird.

I was never the best at what I did, hell, I was one of the lowest in rank but still the most effective, now that I'm out of the way, the real tough guys will find their way to the heroes. And they know it, they feel it. Every single one of them is spending more and more time training, or trying to convince me, their good friend, to leave. I understand but I must refuse, they think I can't fight but I know damn well what I'm doing, I got my spare gear a few weeks ago so I got that. I'm sad, the only friends I ever had will die soon and there's not much I can do about it, without them hating my guts. So either they die and I'm alone or they hate me, leave and I'm alone, but they're alive. Alright, I got no choice here but to interfere when it's necessary, cause it will happen. So the next time one of them subtly brings up the subject of leaving and starting a new life on my own, I pretend to think about it and the following day I pack what little stuff I have and say goodbye and thank you. I know Lily will follow me for at least a week or so if I stay in the city, so I take a plane to a new city, LA to be precise. There I use the money old me had, which is a lot, to buy new gear and the fastest car I could find. Then I go find my grandfather, who happens to hate me, but I know that this time he'll help me because what I'm gonna do is out of love and not hatred.

"grandfather, I need your help to protect those who I call friends" I get down on my knees and bow my head, the way to great someone who you respect. I can tell he's surprised, I used to be too much of a brat to show any of my family respect. He tells me to get up and looks me deep in my eyes, kinda like he's trying to find something he doesn't like so he can send me away, he won't find anything and he seems to realize that too. He gets up and tells me to follow him, I know where we're going, the temple. Once again I get on my knees and this time I pray, I beg my ancestors to help me. My honesty is proven when a bright light emerges from the dragon statue and from it a set of katana swords appears. The ones that were taken from me when I turned bad, the ones I now got back. I wait for my grandfather's permission and after he nods, I reach out and take the blades in my hands. The patterns on it lighting up, as if they're greeting me. I strap them to my back and turn to my grandfather, who looks proud, bow one last time and make my way to my car, I need to get back as fast as I can. I hope I'm still in time, my navigation leads me to the bug I placed on Fat Amy (figured she was the least likely to notice) and when I get there I see what I was afraid off. 5 out of 7 Bella's are down, either unconscious, hurt or both. I jump out of the car and see Aubrey get struck, fall down and now Stacie is the only one who's still standing, but she's limping already and barely able to defend herself. I sprint and throw myself in front of her just in time to take the hit that was meant for her, the force of it makes me step back but I stand my ground, without looking at her I speak to Stacie

"stand back Stacie, I got this"

"Beca?" she questions "what are you doing here"

I pull out my swords and watch them light up, a smirk plastered on my face. I pull my old mask over my face and I hear Stacie gasp for air, Aubrey shouts to her to get away from me. Stacie seems to shocked to move though and where she's standing right now she could get seriously hurt so I push her back with enough force to make sure she lands next to Aubrey. I'm sorry about that but I need to pay attention to the fuckers in front of me, those who have always been out to kill me. It's 5 against one and never have I ever been able to defeat these people, so this is another fight that's doomed but I'm gonna try anyway. They attack blindly and uncoordinated, 1 or 2 at a time. I am able to strike Donald, he falls down screaming, weak asshole. I slowly slide one katana back in its case on my back and grab the other with both hands, I close my eyes and pretend to be back in the practise room where I was trained when I was 15. I listen to footsteps and deflect the knife one of them throws at me, a blade is swung my way and I put mine in front of it. When the blades collide a white flash happens and all the men are thrown back, I open my eyes and smile, I can still do it. Bumper is the first to get up, he's a big dude, and he's angry. We get into a fight and at one point he manages to make me drop my katana, it slides out of my reach. He takes this to his absolute advantage and starts hitting me wherever he can, I try to defend myself but I was never good at being in a fist fight. He hits me in my ribs, face, everywhere really. I'm forced to the ground and he grabs his sword again, I know mine is not that far away from me so I try and grab it, only succeeding just in time to block his attempt to end me. I'm lying on my back with my katana above me, one hand on the blade to even it. The sharp edge is cutting in my hand and I can feel blood seeping down my wrist, I need to do something quick because I can't do this for much longer. I kick my leg up and it ends up between his legs, Bumper steps back in pain and I use this to roll away and get up, in one fast movement I push my blade in his chest, piercing his heart. He's dead. Now there's three of them left, and I'm hurt. One of the ones left is named Jesse, he's my ex and I hate him so I go for him first. I play dirty, attacking first, throwing sand up in his eyes, all those little tricks. But he still manages to stay standing for way too long, Jesse has one of those Arabic curved swords and he's better with it than I like to admit. I end up with a cut on my thigh but you should see the other guy, he's dead. The longer I take to take out the last 2 fuckers, the bigger the chance is that all of us will die and I can't let that happen. So I try to make quick work of them but I still end up more hurt than needed. Once they're all dead I turn back to the Bella's, Aubrey, Stacie and CR pulled everyone together and most of them are awake. I take a step towards them but Aubrey holds up her hand, silently telling me to stop. I nod and put the katana back next to its buddy, I was right. Now my only friends ever hate me, but at least they're alive. So I walk away and go back to my car, to drive away from here, as far as life takes me. The Bella's will be fine without me, so I don't look back.


	29. Pick me up

**Sorry for not posting in such a long time, I was kinda stressed and school was being a pain. But I'm back! Jeeeeey!**

 **29\. Pick me up**

 _I think I can die happy now, coz I've just seen a piece of heaven._

What the hell is this? Who wrote this on my cup? It brings a smile on my face, I look around and see that I'm the only one who has something more than a name written on their cup. I take the cup and leave, the sweet words on my cup soon forgotten.

 _You must be a broom, cause you just swept me off my feet._

Another one? The fuck. Who writes these things? I mean, it's flattering but really. Really. I'm just here to get me some coffee and then I get this disgustingly adorable shit thrown at me. I guess I'll just ignore it.

 _You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line._

This is the third pick up line in three days, this is ridiculous. It must be one of the baristas right? Who else would be able to write on it, let me think, there's a redhead, a blonde and a brunette. They're all hot, anyone can see that but which one is it. I'll pay extra attention tomorrow.

 _Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!_

So the redhead, she took my order today, so I guess she couldn't have written this on my cup, right? So that leaves the blonde and the brunette, this is becoming weird. There is a pattern here, I just can't figure it out. I really want to know who is hitting on me, maybe I'll figure it out tomorrow.

 _If you were a booger I'd pick you first._

Now that's just disgusting, a booger really. They must be running out of ideas if this is the best they come up with, and it's so frustrating because it's still disturbingly cute, even though she basically called me a booger.

 _I'm not a photographer, but I can picture us together._

I don't get this anymore, if this person wants me, then why won't they just write down a phone number of something. It can be easy, just say "hi, I really like you, do you want to go out with me". I hope they're not waiting on me to do something because I won't, I hate conversations. They can wait a long damn time, if it becomes too awkward for me I'll find someplace else to get my coffee. I just really need my coffee and sure these words are nice but I didn't pay for that, I paid for my goddamn coffee.

 _Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?_

Week 3, day 13. I made sure to not come here on the weekends, I don't know how long I can keep up with this so I started looking for a new coffee shop to get my daily needs. I'll just come to this place less and less until it stops and fade away so this person can start flirting with the next victim. I've also given up on trying to find out who it is, it just doesn't make sense. None of the three baristas are in the position to write down a cheesy pick up line on my cup, every day.

 _Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you._

I stopped going here on Fridays, those days I go to the other place. I have a stack of 25 cups in my desk drawer, I don't know why I kept all of those but I did. I swear to god I've never known so many goddamn pickup lines in my life, it's ridiculous.

 _Four plus four equals eight, but you plus me equals fate._

This whole thing is making me anxious, I'm not a social person. I deal with anxiety and trust issues so if the person who writes on my cup can kindly fuck off than I would deeply appreciate it.

 _When God made you, he was showing off._

You know what, I'm fucking done with this shit. Without even taking a sip I dunk my full cup in the trash, so that the three women behind the bar can see it. Then I stalk away, looking back right before I close the door, I see the baristas looking at me worriedly. I leave.

Nothing happens after that, I move my early coffee adventures to another place where I don't get bombarded with pickup lines and I can enjoy my coffee in peace. Except for today, exactly 3 weeks after I last went to that doomed coffee bar, but I'm late and I need to get some caffeine in me so I can do my job properly. And this place just so happens to be closer to the studio.

I keep my head down as I order and wait for the coffee, I sit down and open my laptop to send my boss a quick email that I'm gonna be late, just so he's prepared. Which also means that I can finish my coffee and take my time while I'm at it. In peace. Alone. But no, some people just had to ruin it for me. The three baristas slide in the booth with me and I feel like I'm cornered, I'm pissed. But talking is not exactly my thing so I keep my mouth shut and wait for one of them to start this already annoying conversation. The blonde keeps looking to the others like she waiting for them to say something but they don't, so she does.

"we just wanted to say sorry, we don't really know what we did wrong but it was never our intention to hurt you or make you angry" I can see that she's really sorry, that or she's a damn good actress.

The brunette jumps in after her friend "so obviously you didn't like our pickup lines, but we really wanted to ask you out"

"Stacie!" the blonde tries to shut this so called Stacie up, but she doesn't succeed

"no Aubrey, she needs an explanation and I'm giving it." The blonde is Aubrey "So this all started out as a bet, we" she gestures to the three of them "are in a relationship, all three of us. And one day you came in and we all liked you, instantly really, it was kinda creepy. And that resulted in us talking about if we should ask you out and then I kinda came up with the whole pickup line thing, we wanted to see who you'd react to first. But that got messed up because apparently we did not make clear which one of us wrote which cup and so you never knew which one of us wrote what"

I look at them, unimpressed, and clear my throat "you know what I think, I think you are all idiots. Spoken words were holy in many ancient cultures and I believe that you should've asked me out, by actually asking me out. No I didn't hate the pickup lines, I just hate social situations and you guys give me anxiety that I don't need when I'm getting coffee"

"we're sorry, we'll stop" the redhead looks like she's about to cry and I feel kinda guilty about causing that sad face "but if you'll allow us, we'd still like to ask you out"

"with words this time" Aubrey says

I look at the redhead "I don't even know your name"

Stacie answers for the three of them "how rude of us" she points to the redhead "Chloe" then to the blonde "Aubrey" and last to herself "Stacie, nice to meet you…"

"Beca" I fill her in

She smiles "nice to meet you Beca, now that we have met formally. Would you like to go on a date with us"

"Is the sun warm?"

Aubrey chuckles "so I take it's a yes then"

"it is"


	30. 1 girl, 3 tattoos

**So this is a soulmate tattoo, slight AU. I know this has been done like a thousand times already but I'd wanted to give it my own twist, so this has the same ship as the last chapter, not even sure what it's called but whatever. As for the prompt someone put in a review, I will try and make it happen. Also; we got to 30! Enjoy!**

 **30\. 1 girl, 3 tattoos**

When you turn 15 your soulmate tattoo appears, the permanent ink just comes out of nowhere and is supposed to help you find your soulmate. It's not a name, well, that can happen but it's not likely. The tattoo can be anything, literary. The thing is that your soulmate has the exact same thing tattooed, not always in the same place but it's pretty obvious.

It's simple, turn 15, get a tattoo, live your life, find or don't find your soulmate, live happy or sad. This was not supposed to happen, but of course it happened to me. I'm 19 now, and I made peace with what happened but when the clock hit twelve and I was officially 15, not 1 but 3 tattoos appeared. I assumed that it means that I have not 1 but 3 soulmates, and it freaked me out, to take it lightly. But now, like I said, I made peace. I'm trying to stick to the original plan, now it's a little more likely that I find at least one of them, right? Think positive? Anyway, I'll describe them:

The first sits proudly behind my right ear, it's a feather. Cute, it fits right in with the ear spikes.  
The second is on my wrist, on my left arm. A tiny, and when I say tiny I mean tiny, treble clef. I didn't see this one until later because it is so small, it's like smaller than the nail on my pinkie finger.  
The third is on my ankle, also left, this one is a little bolder. It's a paper airplane but filled with colours and with no real outline, looks really cool.

When anyone would ask which one the real tattoo is, I tell them the one behind my ear because it's the one I wouldn't actually get myself. Besides, on top of these three I have like 5 more that I got myself so it's easy to cover up the fact that I have more than one soulmate.

And now I'm walking on the activities fair at Barden after being forced to go to college by my fucking dad, to make matters even worse, I got a roommate from hell and I'm obliged to join a goddamn group.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our a cappella group?" a stunning redhead asks, next to her stands and equally stunning blonde, with a frown on her face.

"right, this is actually a thing now" I do the only thing I'm good at, say offending, close to mean, things.

"oh totes! We make music but it's all from our mouths" she nudges the blonde "Bree, give her a flyer" the blonde sighs and I watch as her nimble fingers take a paper from the pile and lift it for me to grab it. There's something between her fingers, it looks so familiar. I take the flyer and for the rest of the conversation I keep watching those fingers, I probably look like an idiot but I have to be sure about it.

"so are you going to join?" the redhead, who's name is Chloe, I found out, asks.

I look between the two and focus on the blonde "this is gonna sound weird but can I see your hand?"

She scoffs "my hand, what the hell do you need it for?"

"please? I promise I won't do anything weird. I'll even go to the auditions for this group" Chloe smiles even brighter when I say this, she looks at her friend, silently asking her to do this. The blonde sees Chloe's begging look and sighs before holding out her right hand, I shake my head and she holds out the left one as well. I look between her fingers and find what I'm looking for. My mouth opens as I'm about to say something but nothing comes out, on her ring finger is a tattoo just like the one I have behind my ear, the feather!

"a feather" is what I manage to say "the feather, I have one too" her eyes widen, Chloe squeals. I let go of the blonde's hand and move my hair away from my ear, so that the tattoo is uncovered.

We talk, and at one point Chloe asks me if I have more than one soulmate tattoo "yeah, I have two more"

She looks hesitant but the blonde, Aubrey, grabs her hand and that is enough reassurance "can I see them?" I nod and roll up jeans to reveal the paper plane, no bells start ringing yet, so I roll up my sleeve and reveal the treble clef.

I flinch as Chloe starts cheering and shouting that she knew it, before I know it she lifts her shirt up and shows me the bigger treble clef sitting on her ribs. I smile warmly at her. Today's a good day, I found two of my soulmates and I like them already. Aubrey and Chloe were already dating a bit but wanted to keep it on the low until they met the other two and now that I'm here, we only have to find the last one and us four will be complete! This is awesome.

Today's the day of auditions, even though I'm kind of already in because my girlfriends have heard me sing and they were very enthusiastic, if you know what I mean. I pretend to not know what song we had to prepare and do my own thing, leaving the two older Bella's speechless. After my audition I take place next to them and we keep watching the rest of the auditions, it's kinda boring really. That is until a busty, leggy, model looking brunette makes her way up, she claims she's into E!network but man she too looks amazing. Her singing is great too, she's just groping herself a lot, and not that it's not absolutely hot, it's also really distracting. At one point she pulls down her shirt and I catch a glimpse of the oh so familiar colours and shape of the paper plane on my ankle, my breath gets caught in my throat. As soon as she's done, I follow her off the stage and stop her

"hey! Stacie right? I'm sorry to disturb you but I just need to ask you something"

Stacie smiles and winks "anything for you hot stuff"

I pull up my jeans and show her the tattoo "recognize this?"

The smile grows and she surprises met with a tight hug, I chuckle and close my arms around her. After she lets got she shows me her tattoos and I tell her that the other two probably match with the two gorgeous women who are still seated back in the auditorium. I take her hand and lead her back to where I was, introducing my soulmates to each other. I watch as Stacie immediately hits off with Aubrey and Chloe. I was right. I mean when am I not right.

Maybe I should thank my dad for making me go here, it's only been great so far and with these 3 women by my side I think it'll only be more awesome.


	31. Best mistake ever!

**Another Steca, I like this one. Enjoy (and leave a review :p)**

 **31\. Best mistake ever!**

So this happened.

I mean,

I suppose I could've expected something like this to happen but still…

How could I have known the random stranger I took home from that party was in fact a serial killer and I was meant to be his next victim. So I died because this god awful fucker decided that my life was finished, there's a special place in Hell for people like him and I pray to God that he'll get there soon. But other than the fact that I am now dead, I need to make sure I go to heaven. I hope that God, if he even exists, doesn't mind me having sex so much because I am not looking forward to spending the rest of my days in Hell. Now I'm standing in front of a desk and I'm given a choice

"Hell or heaven" a deep voice sounds through the room even though I'm sure there's no one actually there. I let out a snort

"who wouldn't want to go to Hell, of course I pick that" I swear to God the sarcasm was literally dripping off of that comment, I'm about to say that I'll choose heaven when the voice interrupts me

"very well" it says and I start to panic as everything around me slowly fades.

"WAIT, NO STOP!" I scream "I was joking! Please! Let me go back!" no such thing happens of course, I fall to the floor and let the tears flow freely. I'm still in shock over what just happened.

I think I'm going to Hell.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying. When "hello?" a voice flows through the air and reaches my ears, the voice honestly makes talking sound like music, how is that even possible? It sounds hopeful I guess.

"Is someone there?"

I clear my throat to announce my presence and not a second later someone appears –yes appears, literally appears out of thin air- in front of me, I let out a yelp and jump back. It's a woman, she looks at me with tears in her eyes

"are you real?" she asks, despite everything I can't help but chuckle

"you're asking me?" I say and the woman (or girl, I was never good at guessing someone's age) smiles in a cute sheepish way, she apologises

"sorry, it's been awhile since someone… well I guess this is the first time anyone came here" she smiles a toothy grin but there's a certain sadness in her eyes, I take the time to look at her, not caring whether she thinks I'm a creep. The woman short, has long brown hair, kinda like Lexa from the 100. The woman has deep dark blue eyes, they have so much sadness in them and right now tears are threatening to spill, one does. It goes down her pale cheek and passes her full lips, her chin and falls onto her shirt. Why is she crying, then it hits me. She must be so lonely! The woman wipes her eyes with her sleeves and chuckles softly, managing to make even that sound sad.

"I must once again apologise for my terrible manners, my name is Beca but you might know me as Lucifer or even the Devil or Satan, I like Beca more though since that was my birth name" wait what. Did she just say she's the Devil. No fucking way... What would it be like to… Mind out of the gutter Stacie, focus! Listen to what she's saying. Beca continues "I'll show you to your new home and give you some time to think because I'm assuming it wasn't your intention to get send down here and you made a mistake at the desk or something. It must be quite a shock to be here after everything you've heard about this place, I can assure you it's not as bad as it's made to believe. Anyways, welcome to Hell, I guess. I'll be sure to do everything in my power to make you comfortable here" she offers her hand "now, if you'll please follow me" I take her hand and she pulls me up, once I'm standing she lets go and I find myself missing the contact, I ignore it and follow the short brunette who walks surprisingly fast for someone with legs as short as hers. We go out the big hall we were just in and I see a city just like New York around me, just empty. There are cars parked and shops open but there's no living beings here.

"so what happened to burning for an eternity, you know, all the biblical shit" I ask, this is the first time I spoke to her

"God doesn't like me" is her answer

This day is getting weirder and weirder "you know God"

"I guess you could say that" _I guess you could say that,_ what's that supposed to mean, this woman with her secrecy, I swear to God (is that even accurate right now?) that I will figure it out, even if it's the last thing I'll do. I want to ask her all the questions I can think of but this seems like a sensitive subject and I don't want her to hate me, for multiple reasons. The first being that she is Satan after all and I have no clue what's she's capable off and what I know about her is true. The second is that we're clearly the only living beings here and we'll have to live with each other, if we like it or not. So I keep my mouth shut. Beca brings me to an apartment and excuses herself after telling me everything I need is in there and giving me her phone number. I find a phone quite fast and am pleasantly surprised to see that it's not only up to date, it's also the newest model that earth has. I spend the next few hours or so exploring the place and thinking about what happened today. I mean, don't get me wrong, this is all very shocking and stuff but it's not so bad. Beca seems nice, this place it nice, I'm not burning in a fire and I can appreciate the peace. I call Beca, to see if we can grab some food and talk about this whole situation thingy. She picks up after a few rings

" _hey Stacie"_

"how do you know my name?" I never told her, not that I remember…

" _it's on your file"_

"I have a file? What is this, prison?"

" _well, no, but in terms of not being able to leave it kinda is, don't worry about it though. When I say file I mean that I got your name, age and a picture"_

"well that's a relieve" I sigh "I was wondering if we could grab a bite"

" _yeah sure, there's a small diner a few blocks from your place, I'll meet you there"_

"alrighty"

I hang up and make my way outside, noticing that there are no locks on the doors here, weird. Well, I guess it wasn't really necessary since no one comes here, that's kinda sad. It doesn't take long for me to find the diner, it is the only place that has the lights on. It feels so weird to walk around in a silent city, that would never happen on earth. speaking of earth, where the hell is this place (pun intended). I'll just add that question to the list. When I open the door the smell of pancakes comes my way, it smell delicious. I don't know why but I wasn't expecting something so tasteful in Hell, I guess this place is just full of surprises. I see Beca standing in the kitchen with an apron on, she looks adorable.

"so how do I say hello to you, do you have a salute or something" I ask with a smirk on my face

she scoffs "I'm not Hitler, please just treat me like a normal person"

I sit down on a barstool and smile "but you're not a normal person right"

"no I'm not" she doesn't look at me "I'm a monster who tried to take over God's place and failed to do so, I am who is responsible for all the misery on earth, I am a bad influence and all the murderers and rapists represent me. That's what the bible says, so that's true"

"you're not a monster" she looks up "well, you don't look like one. And you haven't hurt me in any way yet so that really goes against everything I thought I knew about you… Besides, you're too short to hurt anyone"

A smirk appears on her face, before I know it she's at least 6 feet tall, taller than me even.

"oh" is all I say. she turns back to her original form and I notice that I like that better, I like the way she looks. "alright, you got me on the one" she puts a burger in front of me and I have to say that it looks it looks better than I expected, I take a bite, it's as delicious as it looks "so what's your deal"

she looks up from her food "what's my deal? what do you mean with that"

"well, uhm" I try to find words that won't offend her "you claim that you are not what the bible says about you but then what are you? what's your story"

"oh that" she takes another bite, chews while thinking and swallowing it, I can't help but stare at her lips as they move. It's really hot. "Well, the dude you know as God is my ex, his name's Jesse Swanson and he got his position after his father died. He might be powerful, he is most certainly no stronger than the others up there. Anyway, he fell in love with a commoner and that was me, he made me his queen and together we created this world for when heaven started to overcrowd. When I left him he was so angry at me that he banned me to this place and started to spread terrible rumours about it on earth, your people took it all in and soon everyone believed Hell was a terrible place and I was alone forever. I'm just a normal person, well, sort of, but not a monster"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm glad I met you"

she smiles a genuine smile "yeah, me too" she takes a sip of her milkshake "I know Jesse will cave eventually, he can't keep everyone content and stuff them all in the same place while he's at it. Now enough about me, what about you?"

I shrug "well there's not much to tell, I am what you'd call a slut. I slept with anyone who looked good because I wanted to feel loved, never in my life had I feel loved. I never felt like I was meant to be" my food doesn't look so appetizing anymore, this is never easy to talk about. Beca puts her hand on mine and gives it a little squeeze

"I'm here for you okay? I am not a people person but you are precious to me and I will treat you with all the love and respect you deserve" I can't help but smile shyly at her

"thanks Becs, it means a lot"

That was pretty much the moment I started falling for her, and it never stopped. I feel like it was inevitable, us getting together and I would've been fine with her just treating me on a nice dinner out but Beca wanted to do everything perfect. She made such a big effort and she made me feel like I was finally where I was meant to be. One day I got a letter, which was weird because Beca and I were still the only ones there. I opened it

 _Dear miss Conrad,_ it said, _your misfortune has come to my ears and I must apologize for the circumstances under which you were held these past months. I assure you it was never our intention for you to get send to the wrong place, I do hope this letter reaches you in time. I also hope that she hasn't caused you any harm, mentally or physical. Please answer this letter with one of your own, sending it to the same address as this one came from. As you will see, the paper is already here, write on that paper. Please do destroy this letter after you are done reading it so she will not know of it. Our plan is to get you out of there as fast as possible, all while keeping a good alliance with her._ Signed Jesse Swanson.

This letter made me mad, it made me sad but it also got me to think about things. Is it too early to say that I love Beca? because I fear that I do. Do I really want to be here forever? Because I fear that I do. Do I really want to punch Jesse Swanson in the face for hurting Beca? Heck yes I do. So I will stay, I'll stay by my devils side. I take the letter to Beca and watch as her face falls while reading it, she still gets hurt.

"It's okay if you go" she says "I understand, just know that I love you"

I can't believe what I'm hearing "you love me?" I just need to hear it one more time

She scoffs "of course I love you! How could I not, you're all I have and even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to hate you, you're just too damn lovable"

I pull her in for a kiss and keep her close after we break apart "I love you too" I say "and I'm not going" she looks at me with a happiness in her eyes, she looks so much better than when I first met her. I kiss her again, it's soft and slow, as if we're trying to pour all our love in it. Things escalate quickly though and soon we find the way to our bedroom, the letter still on the coffee table. It catches fire and the ashes are the only things that remain. One thing is sure, life at Beca's side will never be boring and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	32. the Misery 20

**So this is the same as number 10 I think but I kinda rewrote the end of this one because I really hated it so now I like it better and I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

 **32\. the Misery**

In a world where being good has no value and hatred is one of the few known emotions, it's difficult to stay positive. the amount of money a person has determines the amount of power said person has, that money ruins lives. Once any individual has a little money and with that a little power, most become hungry for more. Everyone has that dream, the dream to become an Influential Individual, II for short. Most go down the criminal path in search for money, as did Beca Mitchell, better known as Azrael, so we'll call her that. Azrael, she's not the usual scrappy fuck-up, she's more than that. Azrael's existence is a myth and her story is a legend, she's not named after the angel of death without reason. Some say she's a ghost that can walk through walls, some say she's just a normal bounty hunter, but every poor soul fears her. They have a reason to do so, Azrael is one with the shadows. She was born in them, moulded by them and she became a part of them. Disappearing in one shadow and appearing in the next, Azrael is always lurking for blood, always prepared to kill.

"You have the privilege to hear the story of one of the most feared _things_ of this world, so sit still and pay attention. Beca Mitchell was born a normal girl from a poor family, she had a lovely mother but her father abused them both, one day when she was 4 he hit her mom so hard that she died. She was so sad, she screamed and cried but that was a mistake. Her father grabbed a small knife and threw it at the small girl, despite him not even trying to hit her, he did. It stabbed Beca's eye and that's how she lost sight in her left eye. The last words he said to her before he walked out were _fear no man, show no weakness and protect what is yours,_ good advice. A door slammed shut and a four year old girl had to pull a knife out of her head while her mother lay dead two feet away. That was the day Beca Mitchell died, that was the day Azrael was born. Azrael left her birthplace with a promise to make her father pay, she trained herself. She lived on the streets and that's where she made her only friends, the shadows. This one day she was climbing up the side of a building but she fell down, she was 5 by that time, she landed with a soft thud but was heard anyway. Scary looking men came to investigate the sound but they couldn't find anything, Azrael was pulled into the shadows and protected by them. I know this sounds like it can't possibly be true but you better believe me, continuing: after that day the small girl trained even harder, learning how to fight from the shadows, learning how to survive, how to sneak, how to steal and how to use them. The shadows were weird things, they were always there but at the same time they were not. A shadow is the darkest in the light, always remember that.

Oddly, it was only a month after the girl turned 11 that she got her new name, Azrael. She'd stolen a book, she wasn't good at reading but could understand these words _angel of death; Azrael_ and she liked the sound of it. From that moment on, if anyone asked she'd say "I'm Azrael" and at first people would laugh but when rumours started spreading about a girl who called herself Azrael, a murderess who drained her victims of blood and left them to die slow. That's when they started to take her more serious, they did everything she asked but she didn't let it get to her head. From that moment on Azrael took her job much more serious, she got herself all black clothes with a mask and weapons. Two swords on her back, two knives on her side and a few smaller ones up her sleeve, all of these she stole from a blacksmith. Azrael was strong, she was still small and she was still angry but she was also patient. Patience has saved her life more than a few times. Now she's still lurking in the shadows searching for her father, killing everyone that tries to stop her or just annoys her. Remember, always look over your shoulder" that's the story, only the last few sentences are known. Five years later is now, Azrael doesn't talk, she's a human with emotions but she's really good at not showing them. Normally she doesn't dare go in II territory, even she's scared of the man and woman that rule here. _Fear no man_ her father's words shoot through her mind and she focusses on the task at hand. She needs to show these people what's going on outside of their world, she needs to make them suffer for making all of those people on the streets live miserable lives. She came here without a clear plan but she's trying to make one right now, sitting in the hallway of the Beale estate, safely surrounded by the shadows. The II didn't believe in Azrael's existence, why would they even?! There was no way someone would get in here without them noticing. Wrong. The small woman already got in and they had no clue, idiots.

Deciding to walk around for a bit she gets up and wanders from shadow to shadow, only visible for a small second each time.

"oh fuck you! Get out of my face, GET OUT" a voice sounds really angry and it peaks Azrael's interest, a door to the left opens and a man walks out, no storms out. He slams the door shut and a certain figure in the shadows decides to not follow him, instead taking a step back and appearing in the only shadow in the room the shouting came from. Not like the other rooms in the house, this room is colourful and bright. Nothing like Azrael has ever seen before, she looks for the person that shouted and sees a redhead lying on the bed. She seems to be crying, in order to get closer Azrael steps out of the shadows and makes her way to the side of the bed. The short woman squints her eye and looks at the woman in front of her, she's beautiful. She hasn't noticed Azrael yet, not that that's unusual. For once the murderess doesn't feel like killing, she feels like helping so she clears her throat and makes her presence known. The redhead looks up, sees her and opens her mouth to scream, nothing comes out though. Her mouth closes again and she looks like an idiot, Azrael tilts her head and keeps her eye on the redhead in front of her.

"never thought I'd see you, especially not here" Red sits up and wipes her eyes "don't look at me like that" Azrael keeps looking, she looks intimidating with only one eye and a scar where the other is supposed to be. Her mask only covers the bottom half of her face so her eyes are always visible, well eye. Her eye is navy blue and many brave man have shat their pants while being stared at with that one eye, not the redhead though. She notices that the smaller woman is not going to talk so she does all the talking herself, only asking questions that can be answered with yes or no.

"are you here to kill me" the answer is a shrug, not that reassuring.  
"you are Azrael right? The angel of death" a nod, that's something.  
"are you here to kill someone" a nod,  
"do you have to" another nod.  
"can you tell me who" Azrael tilts her head again and the redhead realises her mistake "okay fine, can you show me?" the murderess walks to the picture frames on the wall and searches for a familiar face, she slides a small knife from her arm into her hand and smashes it into a picture. Footsteps sounds in the hallway and Azrael makes her way back to the shadows, giving a small nod to the redhead before disappearing. Five minutes later, Robert Swanson is found dead in his office, a stab wound in his heart. Right where the small knife had been, this kill didn't prove anything, it didn't help her, it didn't earn her any money but it did give some satisfaction. After some "research" Azrael had found out that her father had a second family, one that he started after he destroyed his first. And that family is rich, his new wife is an II and friends with Robert Swanson. Azrael plans to destroy everything he holds dear and then throwing him in the gutter, like he did with her. Once that is done she's going to bring down this whole fucking fucked up system and make sure every II got what he/she deserved, then when she's getting old and shit, she wants to move out of this miserable place and look for a place to settle down. A place to call home and a place where she can die happily.

In the week that followed more II's died, and now Azrael found herself in the house her father lives. In his son's room to be exact, his son can't be older than a few months and Azrael picks him up. She rocks the baby and takes off her mask "hi little boy, I'm your big sister. Don't worry everything will be fine, big sis just has to take care of some business okay?" that's when the door behind her opens and her father walks in

"who the fuck are you?! What are you doing with Max, please leave the kid out of this" Azrael turns around to face her father, a flash of recognition crosses the man's face. He's shocked, terrified and screams as Azrael snaps the babies neck and puts the body back in its bed. Azrael grabs her bigger knives and without much effort she brings down her father, who is now sobbing

"remember dad, fear no man, show no weakness and always protect what's yours" then she drags him into the shadows and walks out in a slave house, the merchants are happy to take a free slave and part one of Azrael's plan is successfully finished. Her father will never be a free man again and will suffer the same pain as she did all those years ago.

She goes back to the Beale estate, back to the redheads room, she doesn't know why but it calms her. Most of the time she doesn't even make her presence noted but she just sits in the shadows watching the redhead, she wants to talk to her. The woman with the fiery red hair and the piercing blue eyes, too young to be an II and too friendly to be like the rest of them. This woman is not scared of her and she shouldn't be, Azrael means to do her no harm. Today she's sad, it was 11 years ago that her mother died and it was always a sad day. Her mother was the only thing she ever really loved and she doesn't know if she'll be able to love again. Upon arriving in an empty room Azrael takes her mask off and softly starts to sing

" _On lonely nights I start to fade, her love's a thousand miles away, memories made in the coldest winter, goodbye my friend will I ever love again? Memories made in the coldest winter, it's 4am and I can't sleep, her love is all I can see,_ _Memories made in the coldest winter, Goodbye my friend will I ever love again, Memories made in the coldest winter, Winter, winter."_

A voice joins her and as Azrael looks up she sees the redhead, she doesn't stop singing

" _Goodbye my friend will I ever love again, goodbye my friend will I ever love again, goodbye my friend will I ever love again. If spring can melt the snow away, can it melt away all our mistakes. Memories made in the coldest winter, goodbye my friend I won't ever love again. Never again"_

Azrael allows a moment of weakness and breaks down sobbing, she never had time to grieve over her mother and now she feels save, soon feeling Reds warm arms around her. A thought hits her like a slap in the face, she feels at home in this woman's arms. Without ever having a proper conversation with the redhead, without knowing her name, without her knowing who Azrael really is. But for now, that doesn't really matter, for now this is enough.

Part three of her plan is done while the second part is not even completed, Azrael found her home. Even if it's just for a few minutes, Azrael can put down her guard and let Beca out, she can be the person she was never allowed to become.

"you have a beautiful voice you know"

Azrael simply nods as a thank you, she gets her face back behind her mask and sits in silence again. Beca is gone again.

"is Azrael your real name?" the woman asks, Azrael shakes her head no  
"Can you tell me your name?" is the next question, Azrael nods  
"Will you?" this question is hopeful, Azrael shakes her head again and makes her way to the shadows

"Wait!" she turns back to the redhead, who smiles "my name's Chloe" Azrael leaves

Chloe doesn't leave Azrael's mind, she's constantly there and it's frustrating the criminal to no extent, she has stuff to do, places to be. No time to be pining over a gorgeous, model looking, amazing redhead. Part of her wants to bring Chloe outside to the world she's missing, to the misery but there's a bigger part of her that doesn't want the woman to be in any form of danger. So bringing Chloe back home is not an option but the same can't be said about other II, they all heard of their colleagues' deaths so they're more careful than before, especially when it comes to their children. That was after they saw what happened to little baby Mitchell, Azrael is not a monster, well, no she's not a monster. So she doesn't go after the children on purpose and she is sure to leave one parent alive so that the kid is taken care of. For the rest… well, they all die and nobody can stop the murderess. For her it's like a walk in the park, there is only one time where she was truly in danger and even that time she solved it like a pro, or a trained assassin. It takes months for Azrael to realise she couldn't change the world, and at that point she gives up trying, everything seems useless to her. One day she lays on Chloe's bed and Chloe comes in, not even surprised to see the other woman there. She is surprised when Azrael speaks, she never did that before

"I don't know what I'm doing Chloe, I keep killing a part of the problem but then another part twice as big appears, there's no fighting the bad in this world" Chloe feels like she needs to say something but she doesn't want to interrupt the brunette "all I ever wanted to do was create awareness for the people who have it worse than the II but nobody could care less. Not even the poor people. Kill a murderer and the number is murderers stays the same, I'm just as bad as the people that I killed, as the man who killed my mother. I wasn't supposed to live dammit, I was supposed to die" by now tears are streaking down Beca's cheeks and Chloe can't sit and do nothing any longer. She holds the smaller woman close and places soft kisses on her hair, after a while she speaks

"you can't die, I don't want you to die, if you do I'll miss my friend. And please remember that some people are not worth saving, some people deserve to die. To me you did nothing more than help the world because I know that you still have a decent human being inside of you and most of the others don't so I'd chose you any time"

"you don't even know my name" Beca is content in the other woman's arms and she completely lets her guard down, putting all her trust in Chloe, who pulls her closer.

"well, that can be changed"

Beca is silent, thinking about all the dangers this could possibly bring but she trusts Chloe and so she tells her "Beca Mitchell"

"okay Beca, why don't you and I figure this out together?" Beca pulls away from Chloe and over to the shadows, she holds her hand out for Chloe to take. She takes it.

"ready to go an adventure?" Beca asks and Chloe nods, together they walk into the shadows.


	33. You are bad at something!

**I know it's short but I thought it was cute. Enjoy**

 **33\. Our flaws make us perfect**

Life was good, after worlds Beca and Kommissar put aside their differences and acted upon the mutual attraction they felt for each other, they learned a lot. Kommissar's name is Luisa, she lives in LA and she's actually a really nice and lovable person. Beca slowly learned how to keep herself from spitting compliments to the tall blonde, now that they were together though neither of them really minded. Luisa thought it was incredibly sweet and somewhat funny that she could get Beca flustered so easy, it became a game for her and Beca… well there wasn't really anything she could do about it. This one time Beca was at her father's house, it was the middle of winter and weather reports said it was going to snow a lot, so Beca decided to leave a little earlier so she could make it back before the storm and avoid being snowed in with her father and the stepmonster. While driving she called Luisa and put her on speaker so she had a little company, Luisa knew that Beca always felt insecure about herself being enough, she often assured the little DJ, if you know what I mean.

"Hallo Maus"

"Hi Luisa, are you busy?"

"I always have time for you Maus, you know that" did I mention that Luisa is a sweetie? She is. Beca's heart filled itself with love and her cheeks grew a little pink, she cleared her throat

"Anyway, I'm on my way back, I was hoping you could keep me company here. So, I don't know, how was your day?"

"I wish I was there with you" Beca nodded behind her steering wheel, she wishes that too. Snow was starting to fall, it wasn't that bad yet. "my day, well, my day was boring without you. I really hate waking up without you, even though you're so small, you have such a big presence in our place that it feels empty without you." Again with the shortness "I met someone nice today, he was new at the office. He looked great, was a good conversationalist and a true gentlemen" Beca was already starting to grow jealous "all the women were close to drooling over him, he however had his eyes on me and he tried over and over again to ask me out" at this point Beca wasn't even jealous anymore, she was almost accepting that she would lose the woman she loved. "you know what I told him meine liebling? I said, you miss a few very specific things, the first being that you are not a girl and the second being that you are not my girlfriend. Then he was all offended, the idiot started summing up things about himself that were good and qualities that he had and I told him, and I quote, _my girlfriend Beca is all that and a supersized bag of chips._ Brilliant, ja?"

Beca started laughing, she never knew Luisa could be bad at something but this joke was the best of the worst jokes Beca has ever heard "oh my god, that was something I could say but you, aren't you supposed to be witty and smart or something" she had to gasp for air because laughing and talking was too much "I never thought you'd be bad at something but I found it, do you have more funny quirks that I need to know about" Luisa could see that it was funny as well and joined the laughter.

"it is impossible Maus, I cannot show you something I'm bad at because there is no such thing. I can show you something I'm good at tonight"

A blush appeared on Beca's face and Luisa let out a chuckle

"not so funny now, are we"

Without paying attention to the road, Beca made it home and as she got out of the car she said the last thing to her tall, German, blonde, gorgeous girlfriend. "I love you" and she quickly made her way through the front door so she could show Luisa just how much she loved her.


	34. So many questions

**Somehow I wasn't able to submit any docs yesterday so that's why I didn't post anything, not that I do that on certain days but whatever :p. That's why there's not 1 but 2 chapters today. Enjoy**

 **34\. So many questions**

Valley of the unknown is what they call it, it's a mystery. Nobody can explain what happened or how it happened. How is it possible that there's a whole city worth of people made of stone, standing in lines next to each other. Who made these statues, who put them there and who are these people. Every statue has its own characteristics, there are thousands of them. it's difficult to say, they all stand in long caves underground, so there's no way of really knowing where the end is. Some archaeologists spend their lives researching this, one of them is Chloe Beale. Fresh out of college she needed to find a job and teams for big never ending projects like this one always need new people to carry on the research, so that's how she got a job here. Everything was great, she travelled to south America, where the valley is. Chloe's job was to simply count the statues and make some sort of map of the intricate cave system, which sounds much easier than it is. Often she would find herself alone in a new cave, alone with almost 5000 stone statues, that can be creepy. After a while Chloe started to notice a pattern in the shape and size of the rooms, they got smaller and smaller, with less statues in them. In the first cave there were people dressed as bakers, farmers and simple people but as the rooms continued the people looked dressed for higher, more well payed or more respected jobs. Chloe spend years down in those caves, exploring every single room that was discovered and discovering more, until she found the last room. It's really dark, after lighting some torches in the room Chloe looks around for a bit. There's only one statue here, it looks really out of place. It's a woman, she's small, her jeans are ripped, her flannel is wrinkled. The room looks like a teenagers room, there's a bed, a desk, some books. And a piano. The same questions as Chloe askes herself a thousand times already shoot through her mind. _Who made this? Who are these people?_ Has she gotten closer to the answers in the years she spend working here? No, but she did enjoy herself? Yes, and that's what matters. Maybe when she finishes the last part of the map she's making, she'll be allowed to really start studying the actual statues. It's only a hope, their leader's a dick. Chloe sits down next to a torch and start drawing the rooms she found that day in her notebook, it can't have been longer than 15 minutes when she hears a voice

"what are you drawing?" it asks, Chloe jumps up and looks around for the source of the voice, no one's there except for the statue. That's what her gaze lands on, "hi" it sounds again. Then it must be the woman but how is that even possible, no this is not happening, Chloe decides.

"fine, ignore me" the thing huffs, Chloe's head shoots up again and she stares at the statue. In shock, twice she heard it speak. Fresh air, that's what she needs. Chloe gets up and heads out, finding her way to the closest exit and letting the fresh air hit her face. She plans to never go to that exact room again but she wants to find out more, she wants to know whether she's truly going crazy or the statue was actually talking. If it's the second, is it also capable of moving, of telling Chloe what the hell is going on here. Great, now there are even more questions.

So Chloe goes back, she holds conversations with the statue and some stuff, like her name. The woman is named Beca, at one point Chloe convinces her to move. It sounds like the stone is breaking, every single piece of it falling onto the ground and it scares Chloe to no end but when all the stone is gone there's a woman standing in the statue's place. Beca shakes her hair and Chloe is mesmerised, Beca's skin still looks perfect, she looks better than perfection. Chloe manages to snap herself out of it before being caught, and she walks over to Beca. Who looks scared, not of Chloe but something around her.

"listen Chloe we don't have long, I turn back to stone after exactly 10 minutes and then I need to be in the exact same spot as I just was. It takes a lot of energy to fight this curse, most of us out there have given up, I did too, before you decided I was worth your time."

"so it's a curse" Chloe is making mental notes of everything the short brunette says

"yeah, we all got cursed. No idea how or why but we did and we can only stay alive when we get at least a 100 miles away from this cave, if we stone before that we stay stone forever" Beca gets back in her spot, smiles at Chloe one last time "it was nice to meet you Chloe, until next time" and she puts her neutral face on and freezes. Beca is stone again.

Chloe spends weeks thinking about ways to get Beca out of there. The old questions are long forgotten and the only thing that matters now is Beca, seeing her once only made Chloe hungry for more. She wants to touch the other woman, talk endlessly to her, show her where she grew up make her meet the family. In other words, she's falling hard for this woman but there's that one problem, the curse. _How can she get Beca out without turning her to stone forever? Who is Beca and where did she come from? How did she get there? Why is she alone in that room, in what way is she special?_

For Chloe this place is no longer the Valley of the Unknown, now it's the place Beca is stuck and Chloe will do whatever's in her power to set her free. Beca won't talk to her anymore but Chloe figures that she needs to build up on energy, which is fine but Chloe thinks she might've found a solution and she needs to hear Beca's opinion on it. Months, Chloe waits for months, doing her job in the valley, going back to Beca at least once a week, but nothing. Chloe knows she might be very wrong but she wants to get Beca away from that place, so she goes there one night and wraps the statue up in blankets and towels. When all is wrapped and hidden she slowly but surely drags the statue outside and to one of the jeeps, she loads it and damn that's heavy. How she did it is a mystery but she did it so let's not bitch about it. Chloe takes off with Beca and keeps driving until she reaches the big city, there she goes to a motel and brings the statue inside. They're now about 300 miles from the valley so they should be good. After unwrapping Beca and putting her standing next to the door, she lays down on the bed and falls asleep, today has been a long day.

When she wakes up the next day she feels a body pressed against her back, she finds a sleeping Beca behind her. The first question is answered, but that doesn't really matter right now. Beca opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Chloe looking at her

"hi" she yawns "thank you"

Chloe smiles her brightest smile back, she's happy "hi yourself, I'm glad you're back" it's silent for a while, then Beca clears her throat

"I don't know what year, month or day it is but I want to take you out on a date if that's still something that you do when you like someone" she chuckles at her own ridiculousness "if you'll let me"

Chloe smiles a warm and gentle smile "I'd love to" but "I do have some question though, is it okay if I ask them?"

"yeah of course"

"alright, I'm gonna just drop them all and you answer how you want. How did you get cursed? Who are you and why were you the only one who was in a room alone?"

Beca chuckles again "well, Hi, I'm Beca Mai Mitchell. I'm 24 years old, last that I checked. I was born and raised in Maine and went to college in Atlanta, I majored in Music theory and business. After I graduated I decided to go on a vacation and I came here, all was great for weeks and I got talking to some guy in some bar, he kept buying me drinks and the next thing I know is waking up in that cave. What I remember from our conversations is that he was saving the world by making sure the human race survived, by locking us up in that cave. That man must've died but we were still there and since I was not only alone in my room but also at the very end of the cave means that he had me as the leader. The people outside my room were guards and military people and down the next door were scientists and doctors. It was all in ranks but I don't know why he chose me as their leader, maybe he saw something in me that nobody has ever seen. That's all I know"

Chloe slowly nods, taking in all the information that she just got, the smile comes back "well Becs, I see something special in you too, otherwise I wouldn't have dragged you all the way over here. So how about that date?"


	35. Never in a thousand years

**So I started this a really long time ago and it was a mix up with Oitnb, I stole Nicky and Morello from that. I cut it short at the end but fear not! If I ever feel like I could do the ending better then I will rewrite it and post it again. Enjoy!**

 **35\. Never in a thousand years**

That Beca Mitchell would end up in prison was always a possibility, everybody knew she was capable of doing something terrible and they all made sure to never get on her bad side, just to be safe. The girl just had a knack for getting in trouble, she never talked things through, she'd rather let her fists do the talking. She was too stubborn to back out of a challenge and too willing to follow the money, since she never had any growing up. Yeah, tell anyone Beca Mitchell made it to prison and they'll say something like "oh, what did she do this time".

However, ask anyone about Aubrey Posen and they'll tell you she's the perfect daughter, born in a good family, gorgeous looks, really smart and always ambitious. Then tell them she ended up like Mitchell and they'll laugh right in your face. No, a someone like Aubrey doesn't get in trouble, her actions are always thought through, calculated, and even when the occasional fuck up takes place (we're all humans, shit happens), the blonde has a plan A, B, C, D and E ready to fix it. So no, there's just no way Aubrey Posen ended up in prison to serve a 18 months sentence, no way.

The day Beca disappeared was, well, scary, for the Bella's.

"She's gone!" Chloe stormed through hers and Aubrey's door, she had tears in her eyes "She's gone, Beca's gone. Iwantedtotalktoherbuticouln'tfindhersoI-"

"Chloe! Calm down" Aubrey grabbed the redheads shoulders and waited until her friend calmed down "try again"

"I wanted to talk to her but the I couldn't find her so I went to her room, the place was ransacked. It was even more of a mess than normal and when I looked around I found her phone and her headphones, even her laptop was still there. She never leaves without her music Bree! I'm worried about her"

Aubrey sighed, there was always something with the little alt girl "have you asked her dad?"

"yeah, I went to his class and asked but he didn't know either so then I went to Jesse's dorm and he said he hadn't seen her in a few days so now I'm freaking out because no one knows where she is. Her roommate, you know the weird Asian girl she was pissed that the place was so messy but she never saw it happen or heard anything from Beca, besides that she was really nervous the past few days"

They searched for her but never found her, all the Bella's were very sad and scared of what could've happened to their friend. After years of worrying and searching they kind of gave up, there was no way they would find her and they needed to move on.

A lot changed since college, the Bella's all went their separate ways, they still talk on some occasions but it kinda died down. Until five years after they graduated, when one of them made it on national TV, an international organisation of hitman and women had been uncovered. About 50 men and women, trained assassins worked all over the world, taking out famous people, rich people. They'll kill for anyone who pays enough, the reporter says "these individuals were picked out, trained to work with all kinds of weapons, from swords, to guns, to a bow and arrow. From what we've heard the training is almost impossible to complete, anyone who fails is executed. I'm telling you Matthew (news dude) these people might be better trained than our own military forces" then mugshots of the caught assassins showed and there was Beca, she was almost unrecognisable but the Bella's all saw it was her. Not long after they called one another and spent hours talking on the phone, googling just to make sure it was really her and re-watching the report countless times. This was a big shock for them, they never expected the small alt-girl to be able to kill people in cold blood. What had happened to her? They are all here, in court, it was something they decided to do. They wanted to see it for themselves.

Beca is brought in, she looks around and notices the Bella's, a smirk appears on her face and she walks down to her stand, climbs up and sits down. As if all of this leaves her unfazed, her eyes are doing really weird movements though, shooting from one side to the other but not focussing on anything. After she promises not to lie, Beca has to answer some questions

"state your name"

"Rebecca Ann Mitchell"

"are you a part of the organisation that consists of assassins"

"no your honour"

"no?"

"the league is dismissed, we are all dismissed, our job in this world is done"

"what do you mean with job"

"awareness your honour, to create awareness"

Not for a second Beca has looked at the judge, she knows damn well where the old man sits, she just tries to tik him off "please look at me while you speak"

"my apologies sir but I lost most sight in my eyes and for this reason I simply don't know where to look" this was no lie

"you seemed to have no problem finding your way earlier"

"the fact that I can't see does not mean that I am helpless, I am aware of my surroundings"

"very well, can you tell us any names of your colleagues"

"I'm afraid I can't sir, we didn't use our names, we had code names. We could chose those ourselves so that it was something that we could connect with and make our own"

"and what was your name?"

Beca looks at where the Bella's sit and smiles "Bella"

"can you explain why"

"in college I was in a singing group called the Barden Bella's and those people were my friends, so at the time it seemed appropriate"

The questions went on and on, it involved Beca telling everyone how she had not chosen to join the league but was simply given an ultimatum, join or watch everyone you love die. When asked if she was able to take out everyone in the room she smugly replied "well of course, no offense your honour, but that guy really needs to pee" she pointed to the guard behind her "and that dude hasn't slept in two days" and so she went by every guard, pointing out why it would be easy to get rid out them "as for the rest of the people here, I'd rather not hurt them and ask them to let me leave" now that judge was just curious and he asked

"why don't you"

"where would the fun in that be?" Beca questioned, and multiple gasps are heard from the audience.

Turns out Beca is convicted for murder, but no one actually had proof for that. They knew she was a part of the league but the organisation covered their tracks really well and that's why not one of the agents could be put away for a long time. Beca got a three years sentence in a low security prison, somewhere in near New York, which was awesome because that wasn't super far for Chloe to visit. Chloe was the only one who was allowed to speak with Beca before she had to go back to jail,

"hey Chlo"

"I don't like seeing you in shackles" she blurts out

Beca chuckles "I don't like seeing me in shackles either, but there's not much we can do about it"

"please promise you'll call, don't disappear on us again, and if there are no phones please write"

This makes the small woman smile, she still has friends, they didn't see her as a monster "I promise Chloe, but I can't promise to remember all your numbers or addresses. I hope it isn't too much to ask but do you mind sending me books, so I can read while I'm there"

"of course, wait how do you read? also Bella!? You went by the name Bella, I think it suits you. And how did you lose sight? I mean that doesn't happen from one day to the other"

"I can't read Chlo, but maybe someone is willing to read for me, and Bella was the only thing I had to remind me of my friends and I lost most of my sight due to an infection I got from a small cut right above my nose, it's okay though, I learned to live with it"

Then it was time to go, the two of you hug and part ways, with the promise to stay in contact.

A week later Beca walks into her cubicle and meets her new bunkmate, a woman named Nicky. She's nice, introduces Beca to some people she doesn't want to get in trouble with, like the cook, and she shows you the ropes of prison life. Beca got herself a new friend already, again, she goes by the name Bella.

True to her word, Beca writes countless letters to her friends and she even calls Chloe every once in a while. She receives letters and books back and she got herself a little prison family, those people take care of each other and it's nice to have someone behind her back again. Beca tries to be the sweet caring woman she was, the person that got pushed away when she was at the league, she has her secrets and sure, she'll share when asked but not when not asked.

"what's a person like you doing in a place like this" is what Nicky asked when Beca offered to help her clean the bathroom, Nicky had to do that because she got in trouble and Beca offered to help. The question wasn't meant to be offending or rude, Nicky's voice was filled with defeat.

"why do you sound so sad"

"if even someone like you ended up in here then there must be something seriously fucked up with the system, you don't deserve to be here cleaning fucking toilets in prison. You are the sweetest and most caring person that I know"

Beca chuckles "what do you think I did? You know, to get send here"

She thinks about it for a sec "probably something with drugs, not user though, maybe smuggling"

"it had nothing to do with drugs, I'm gonna let you in on a secret" Beca leans in closer and whispers "I'm an assassin" and she goes back to cleaning like nothing happened. Nicky stares at her with her mouth hanging open in shock, because there's just no way this young woman was capable of doing that.

A few months later they were playing cards in their cube when Nicky saw Beca's eyes shooting from right to left, up to down, all kinds of weird directions.

"yo Mitchell, chill"

"what do you mean? I'm perfectly fine" Beca says, not noticing what her eyes are doing

"your eyes are twitching like crazy"

Beca closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "sorry Nick, I can't control it. Don't really notice what they do, ever since I went blind I-"

"you're blind?! How are you even hiding something like that from us, how are you not constantly walking into everything and you have so many books, are those braille or do you just have them"

"calm down, I didn't mean to hide it, it just never came up. I'm not completely blind, I don't read the books, I get them from my friends and I trust their opinion that they're good books"

"how are we even playing a card game right now"

"Like I said, I'm not completely blind, I can see bald colours and rough shapes. Also that I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see, I can feel what's around me, sounds that bounce back off of a wall tell me there is something there. That way I can create a clear view of where I am. Because I lost my sight, my other senses grew stronger and are now a lot better, although I'm not really happy with my great sense of smell"

Nicky laughs at that and Beca knows she's forgiven.

A week later Beca gets her first visit, none other than Chloe, Beca loves seeing the redhead and keeps teasing her and at one point she mentions the window, knowing Nicky is behind it "that's Nichols, she's like my new best friend, you have competition" after which Chloe acts offended but she's also really happy Beca found some friends in here. Time goes by too fast and before they know it, Chloe has to leave and Beca has to go back to her prison life.

Then Beca did something stupid, she showed everyone what got her into prison. She didn't kill anyone but she broke some bones, she couldn't help it. Three inmates cornered one of her friends and were beating her up when Beca walked by, and Bella resurfaced, the cold blooded assassin knocked out the three women with so much ease that everyone was now slightly afraid of her. After that she picked Morello (her friend) up and carried her to her bunk, nursing her and making sure she was alright. Beca then went back to where she left the other inmates to politely asked them why they did what they did, she sat down and waited for them to wake up, when they did she kept repeating the question until they answered.

Well, long story short, they found out she was the one who beat the other women to shit and she had to go down to SHU, she wasn't afraid. She just hoped that she could keep her bunk. SHU is not a nice place to be, the bed is unpleasant (to say the least), the light is always on and the food is just terrible. The only thing that can be heard are the screams of other inmates, Beca works out to keep her mind busy. And she gets stronger, stronger than she used to be, I guess that's what happens when you work out for a week straight.

When she is brought back, there are some new inmates, she doesn't recognize them but then again that doesn't say anything. She can feel they're there. Thank god Beca god to keep her bunk, and she was greeted with a happy Nicky

"remind me to never piss you off shorty"

"sorry Nicky, I got a little angry"

"you don't have to apologize, I would've tried the same thing if I saw them beating up Morello" she grabs the cards and tells the small girl to sit down

"I noticed some new inmates, anything interesting?"

"nah, there's a Latina called Daya, a black woman called Watson and a tall blonde called Posen"

"Posen? I know someone named Posen, can you describe her?" Beca can't believe it might be the stuck up Aubrey Posen, maybe she has a sister, cousin, far away family that is also called Posen.

"well, like I said, tall, blonde, green eyes. She's not the kinda person usually found in places like these"

"holy shit, we have to find her!" Beca gets up and walks straight into the wall, falling onto her butt, Nicky starts laughing and helps her friend up

"come on short stack, I'll help you" and with Nicky making sure Beca doesn't walk in to any objects, they make it to the rooms where the new inmates share a room. Beca takes this time to focus on her surroundings, accidents like just now are only because she got real excited of seeing the blonde again. She'll never admit it but Aubrey was a good friend and she missed her. Nicky and Beca ask around but no one knows where inmate Posen is, so they wander around aimlessly until it's time for dinner. Dinner! This is Beca's first meal since she got out of SHU and she honestly missed the food, it's still not good but compared to the shit they serve down there, this is like a 5 star restaurant. While Nicky gets them their food, Beca waits and stands in the corner of the big hall, so she can see ("see") everyone who walks in and goes out. After a while she sits down with the rest of her group, and starts munching on her food, that being the first priority and Aubrey second for now. That changes though, when she actually thinks she sees Aubrey. A spoonful that was on its way to her mouth hangs still in the air and everyone follows her gaze, which is stuck on a distraught looking, tall, blonde, green eyed woman. Beca nudges Nicky and without looking at her she asks "is that the new one?" and Nicky confirms it, Beca puts down her spoon and slowly makes her way over to the tall inmate, careful not to scare her.

"Aubrey?"

She turns around and is shocked to see Beca "oh my god Beca Mitchell"

Beca smiles "the one and only, you wanna sit with us?" Beca gestures to the table all her friends are and Aubrey nods. As they walk over Beca whispers "don't mention the food, it'll get you nowhere, try not to offend anyone, be nice" and Aubrey nods again.

As they sit down Beca introduces everyone to her good friend Aubrey Posen and after some talking she's accepted into the group immediately, and Aubrey does her best to do as Beca told her. She eats the food without complaint, she doesn't snap at anybody and overall makes a good first impression. She's thankful that Beca hasn't ask her any questions, yet. Over time Aubrey and Beca become better friends than they ever were, somehow Aubrey has turned into a more caring person now that she's not responsible for anything, now that the whole trying to be perfect act has officially fallen down. It must be a relieve to lose all that tension. Beca finds herself wanting to be closer to Aubrey, wanting to touch her, wanting to kiss her. And that scares her because she doesn't know whether Aubrey feels the same, she doesn't want things to become awkward between them seeing they live in the same building and they'll have to see each other every single day. Their friendship is also something they both consider precious, and even when they find out that they both like, maybe even love, each other, they decide to wait until they're both out of prison. Just so they get a real shot at this relationship thing. Aubrey has 6 months left at this point and Beca 11, this conversation also let to Aubrey telling Beca that she was forced to steal money from the bank she worked at but she got herself caught because she didn't want to live that way anymore. Beca told her friend about her time in the league and mentioned horrible things, things that made her stronger but also colder. Sharing has never been their strong suit but they know that they need to tell each other things if they want to make this work.

It's difficult for Aubrey to leave when she has to, she makes a promise to Beca and to herself. That she'll spend all her time working and making money so that they can find a home together, so that when Beca gets out they'll have something to start from. she does just that.

Nicky watches through the window that looks out to the gate, she sees Beca walk out and Aubrey waiting for her. She sees how they run to one another and hug like they're never letting go, it honestly brings tears to her eyes. She waves back when Beca waves at her as they're driving away and she hopes that they'll live a happy life together.


	36. Blue light

**Whomp there it is, another chapter with a little twist in the end. Enjoy! (I feel like when I put an exclamation mark at the end of this I'm like forcing you to enjoy reading this, is that weird?)**

 **36\. A blue light**

A blue light shining out of her angry eyes, the weird tattoos on her body light up with the same blue light. Her hair is floating around her head, like gravity has no grip on it. What is happening to her? What is she doing here? Is she the one who's responsible for this storm? Her feet lose touch with the ground and her arms are wide, she floating in the middle of a hurricane, one that she seems to be controlling. But she's also standing next to me, her hand in mine.  
"not my finest moment" she says as she looks at herself and a second later the whole storm is gone, she's still there though. She's no longer floating, she's no longer human. Her body made of stone, she stands there like a statue. Time goes by faster and faster and we see a time laps of the years that followed. The forest around us seems to claim her for themselves, plants grown on and around her. After about a century she's no longer visible, her body is no longer there but her spirit is. She protects these lands, these trees and the animals that live within them. she has done a great job, using the weather as a weapon to scare away anyone who tried to harm her forest. But now she's fighting a losing battle, thousands of trees are cut down every day and it's too much for her to handle without taking desperate measures. At one point one of the oldest trees in the whole forest got cut down and as it hit the ground something switched inside her spirit, it went back to her body and got her out of the stone. The blue light lights up again and can be seen throughout the whole forest and far beyond that, locals call it the forest ghost and warn everyone to stay away, scientists can't explain it. When she makes it to the edge of the forest all hell breaks loose, who wouldn't freak out when there was a woman floating towards you. She controls the water and washes away all the humans, they end up in one of the big rivers where they get eaten or drown. She controls the earth and buries all the big machinery underneath a thick layer of earth, never to be seen again. She controls the wind and blows away all the tents that the humans used. She controls fire and burns all there's left, watching carefully to not harm the forest. She does this until her forest is safe, until everyone gets the message. She'd rather let humans die than the forest, these trees make sure life exists. The day she could leave the trees alone without them being cut down, she went back to her stand and sat back down on it. Her body freezes in the same position as before and the plants and trees covered it right away. Years later I learned of a plan to destroy about half of the trees on earth and I knew I had to do something so I travelled to this forest, guided by the stories of the spirit that saved this forest a long time ago. That's how I found her, I hope she's willing to help me prevent something like that from happening even though that means killing millions of humans. For weeks I aimlessly wander through the forest, I have no clue were to go. Somehow the trees are guiding me towards the statue, as I'm about to touch it I hear a beautiful voice

"don't" it says, I turn to the voice and see her. She's small, why is she so tiny, isn't she supposed to be almighty or something. But she's here, I found her. Well, I guess she found me but whatever. "What are you doing here" she spits out "your kind needs to leave the trees alone"

I try to explain what I'm doing here but it's complicated "I needed to find you, I heard of a plan to destroy millions of trees and I need your help to stop that, please, you have to believe me" I got her attention

"tell me about this plan" she tells me, I pull out my phone and she jumps away. Without her holding it a knife made of stone is pressed to my neck, I realise she's scared of my phone. I drop it

"hey, it's just a phone I won't do anything bad with it"

"humans who cut down my trees used metal things to call more humans to come destroy me" I see earth floating above my phone, ready to crush it "I killed them all"

"wait! I'm not calling anyone I swear, I want to show you a video" she seems to calm down a bit

"very well, show me this video" I want to move but the knife is this on my neck, she sees my struggle and drops it "sorry" I lean down to take my phone and pull up the video. I put the phone down and press play, she slowly comes closer.

" _mister president, we are no longer getting any wood, we need more space to build houses, factories! Your people are cramped up in the smallest of spaces and they are starving, you know we need to do this. At least half of the trees on this earth need to be gone so the human race can grow, we need to start this operation now! I suggest we set a fire, a fire so big that no one will be able to put it out. Trees will burn down and from the ashes we will rise, give me six months and over the course of the next year I assure you I'll have it all gone"_

"the president agreed" I say "we have 5 months to find a way to stop them"

She looks at me suspiciously "who are you?" she gets up "why are you here" walks to where she rests "and why are you telling me this"

"well, I was minister of planetary needs, this basically means that I was there to make sure earth would survive, this job meant that I had to be at every single meeting. I was the only vote against this plan and after that I resigned, I was useless. My whole life I've been trying to stop people from destroying nature and that's why I'm here, I'd rather have humanity destroyed than this planet. But I can't do this alone, I need your help."

She stands there looking at herself, thinking. "come here" she says and I do, I stand next to her. She points at the plants that sit on the stone in certain patterns "do you see that" I nod, unsure of what to do. "you have a choice here, when you touch this statue you wake me, I go back to my body. I tell the trees to revenge their brothers and sisters and they will start killing humans, mother nature will turn against humans and they will win. This will mean that anyone can die, your family, your friends, maybe even you, one by one all humans will die. Nature will rise again and rule this world. If you chose to not wake me up you'll have to figure it out on your own, if this fails and I feel the heat in my roots I will cause the end of this world. Floods will drown people, fires will burn them, wind will blow away your buildings, earthquakes will make whole city's disappear. Now chose"

So the choice I'm given here is either kill everyone or kill most of the people. Well, I don't want humans to extinct. I raise my hand and touch her cheek, her eyes light up blue and so do the lines where plants used to be.

"good choice" she says. The woman next to me steps into the statue and breaks out of the stone, I just woke the forest spirit up. She sits down on her knees and murmurs words, words that I don't recognise, they must be of another language. I don't know how long we've been standing there but at one point she gets up, walks over to me and offers me her hand. I look at it, unsure of what to do, I look back and forth between her hand and her eyes, as if I'm asking her what I'm supposed to do.

"this is what humans do right, when they meet new people. I figured if we'll be spending a lot of time together, we might as well introduce ourselves, but clearly you're not good at this, I'll start. Hi, I'm Beca, protector of forests" she looks at me expectantly.

I'm shocked, how is she so much different than she just was, I'm lost for words.

"tell me your name" she says, seeing that's she's not going to get anywhere with me

"Chloe" I say as I'm mostly recovered from my shock

"well, Chloe, take me to the president" and all I can do is nod, we leave right away. It took me weeks to find her but it takes her a day to get out of the forest, I look around me and notice the trees are moving really fast for trees. She sees it "they're waking up" she says without looking at me, without stopping "you should see them when they are fully awake" and the subject is dropped. We make a weird couple of travellers, she looks somewhat like a monk and I look like… well, like an idiot but we have no time to stop and change. I don't even think she knows our ways but I don't dare open my mouth. A helicopter flies us to the white house, it takes us hours to get in, since I resigned I technically have no business in there. But in the end we do, Beca is determined to stop this and I admire her for it. She marches straight through the door, into the room where the ministers are having their meeting. Guards start shooting at her but the bullets never hit her, somehow she stops them and they fall by her feet. Glass breaks and shards of it float in the air, one for every person in the room, except for me. She spots the president and he cowers under her gaze, a piece of glass makes his way over to him and presses to his throat. She makes his way close to him and turns her back on the other ministers but as soon as one of them moves a shard shoots at him and pierces his heart. No one else dares to move. Her face is now really close to the presidents, who looks like he's about to cry.

"you!" she shouts "it was you who ordered them to destroy my trees, now it is I who will destroy your kind. Starting with the most rotten of them all, again, you" and the glass shard starts cutting deeper and deeper through his skin. These are only the events that happened inside the white house but outside there was panic, people got killed by plants and trees. Earth was splitting on some places, letting whole buildings collapse and more people dying.

Her tattoos started to light up again but for a completely different reason this time, she sees it and falters for a moment. The next moment every person in the room is dead, except for her and me. She turns to me "they have her Chloe, they have her. We need to find her!" and with that she runs out the room, I follow her. She seems to get closer to something or someone because her tattoos get brighter and brighter, we get to a big locked door and she tells me to stand back. She doesn't realise I have a key card but I let her do her thing until she understands that she's not able to break through this door. I simply walk over and swipe the card passed it, a light turns green and the door opens. She nods her thanks and snatches the card out my hands as she runs passed me, I run after her. We get through more doors and down many stairs until we reach a room and she looks like she might explode, so much light is coming from her. In the room is a girl, she looks younger than Beca but she has the same tattoos. She seems to be asleep, Beca runs to her and starts sobbing as she sees that the girl is unresponsive. The girls tattoo's light up red and Beca lets out a sight of relieve, this must be good. It is, she opens her eyes and doesn't seem to believe that the other is really there. Beca laughs in a teary way and she hugs her. When they pull back, they share an intimate kiss and I feel kinda like a jerk being in the same room. Well, they pull apart soon enough, the women get up and Beca leads her to me. "Chloe, I want you to meet someone, this is my wife Emily. Emily this is Chloe, the human who saved my life" we say our greetings and quickly make our way upstairs, Beca stops me when I want to go outside "if you want to live you need to stay in here, Chloe I need you to lead your people to a better way of life, you're the only human I trust and I think that you'll be a great leader"

Again all I can do is nod, I'm getting slightly emotional right now. Beca walks to the door with her hand in Emily's, she turns around and looks back one last time.

"you know where to find me"

And she's gone, I'm left here to pick up the mess that she left behind. That storms she showed me a long time ago must be when Emily was taken from her, the storm that caused her to turn to stone, the storm that she created and controlled. Is there something she isn't capable of? I guess we'll never know. But she did me a huge favour and I'll do everything in my power to lead humans to live in harmony with nature, giving as much as we're taking.


	37. She will never leave

**This is part two of chapter 24** _ **she understands me,**_ **you should read that if you haven't. enjoy**

 **37\. she will never leave**

She's no longer afraid to speak up and it even becomes a regular occurrence that Beca tells her girlfriend she loves her, she sings a song to her once and every time Stacie hears her voice she'll get tears in her eyes. But one day it just stops, it takes a few days for Stacie to notice the change. Somehow the silent girl gets even more quiet, the random post it's that Beca would leave for Stacie to find around the apartment became less and less until there were none at all. Stacie's worried, everything was going so well, she was going to ask Beca to marry her later this month, although it doesn't seem the right thing to do now. Stacie suspects it has something to with the reason Beca became mute in the first place but they never really talked about it so she can't really do anything. She watches how Beca moves around and she seems to make herself smaller than she is, she doesn't smile as often and doesn't seek out comfort as much as she used to. Stacie is still trying to think of a way to confront Beca about it without being shut out, she doesn't get the chance. One day Stacie comes home from work and she finds Beca crying on the sofa, the tall brunette drops everything and closes her girlfriend up in a tight embrace, placing soft kisses on her hair.

"come one Becs, tell me what's wrong" she murmurs "you can write it too, just please tell me what's going on" it takes a while, before Beca does anything. Other than what she'd been doing the past weeks, she moves closer to Stacie and buries her face inside the crook of her neck.

"why are you still here" her voice sound hoarse from crying, the question is not at all what Stacie had been expecting, she opens her mouth to answer but opts to let Beca explain. "I'm a mess, I'm not worth such a beautiful girlfriend like you" Beca chuckles bitterly "I bumped into my father the other day, I didn't notice it was him at first and I said sorry because that's the normal thing to do. I kept walking, still not knowing it was him when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He" she has to take deep breaths to try and not burst out in tears again.

"it's alright baby, take your time" even though Stacie is practically fuming right now she needs to be there for Beca, she doesn't understand how anyone could hurt such a sweet and caring person. Beca continues speaking after a while

"My father's not a nice person, he never loved me, or my mom. Every time I opened my mouth to speak he either told me to shut up or he glared at me like I kicked his puppy. Knowing this, I never opened my mouth again, I just wanted to feel loved. I hated him but he gave me food and I slept in his house, he even payed for college so I was in his grasp for my entire life and when I left it was really hard to not feel like I was worth being listened to so I just shut up." For the first time she smiles and looks up "and then there you were, being your understanding and beautiful self, you made me feel important, well no, you made me feel less alone and I love you for that"

"I love you too" Stacie is careful with her words "what happened with your father?"

Beca lifts her head so she can look at Stacie before hiding again "he basically told me I'm not worth anything and I shouldn't have said something, nothing new"

Stacie wants to do nothing more than go up to Mr. Mitchells house and give him a piece of her mind, maybe a taste of her fist. But she stays of course, she thinks of the first thing Beca asked, why does she stay? "you are sweet, you remember the little things, like how I drink my coffee or that I love lavender. The way you play and create music is so important to me, I haven't ever seen anything like it. I really respect how you are so modest even though you are the most skilled person I have ever seen create music. You can do anything you set your mind to. I love the way you fit against me and it honestly made all my want for anyone else disappear when I first felt it, and the sex is pretty great too." This earns her a snort but she's not done yet "when you first told me you loved me, like talked to me, I am sure that was the happiest moment in my life. I never needed you to talk to me until after that. Your voice is like a drug, I got one taste and I'm addicted for the rest of my life. These are all reasons I stay, but the biggest is that I love you. I love everything about you, your weird habits, your quirkiness, your secret love for Harry Potter. If you ever feel unloved just look into my eyes and you'll see all the love you need looking back at you. My heart is yours and I trust you with it" Stacie forces Beca to look at her and see she's right. "wait here" she says as she quickly gets up and grabs her back, finding the box that has been sitting there for a while now. "Becs, Honey, can you come here for a sec?" she hears soft footsteps and takes a deep breath, Beca is now standing in front of her with a questioning look on her face. Stacie slowly gets down on one knee and smiles up at Beca, holding the ring in front of her. "if you need prove that I'll never leave, marry me"

Stacie has never seen Beca looks so happy, she sees her starting to nod but opening her mouth instead. Staring into Stacie's eyes she sees how much the other girl loves her,

"yes" she says


	38. All that

**Prompt from a guest, Steca. Peace out! *flies away***

 **38\. All that**

"You know what happens if you tell anyone about this, don't you" Dr Mitchell stood in front of his daughter, who made herself as small as she could. She cowered away from her father, not wanting to provoke more violence from him, she knew better than to make the man angry.

"yes father"

"good. You can leave now" he turned "remember; you are not strong enough to withstand the storm" walked back to his desk, not sparing his daughter another glance. She leaves his office and quickly makes her way over to the auditorium, she's late again and knowing Aubrey she'll be a bitch about it. She quietly sits down and it seems that she got off the hook, she does not.

"Beca why are you late" Aubrey's pissed "you know what, I don't even care. Go run 10 laps" Beca groans but gets up anyway, slowly starting to run while the other girls practise their vocals. She can't really go faster without hurting herself to the point of fainting, her father sure was feeling it today. And yesterday. Maybe the day before that too. Yeah, he had been feeling it for years, ever since her mother died. Her mother killed herself, Beca has been playing with the thought of following her for a while now. There had to more to life than this, right? Eat, sleep, get beaten up, repeat. And tell no one, because then they would feel the pain too. Beca didn't want that, she wants her friends to be safe, their lives mean more to her than her own. Honestly, she could die today and she'd rest peacefully but she's not planning to kill herself. Somehow she still has hope, hope for a better life than this. That and she wants her revenge, she wants to make sure her father is put away for life. But for now she does nothing, she undergoes it. She knows her father, she knows how to keep him happy, she knows what to say and what to do so she doesn't make him angry. What she doesn't know is if being exactly what he wants her to be is helping or if being a bitch to him will result in the same way, she tries though. She tries to keep herself from getting too many injuries so she won't collapse while doing Aubrey's cardio or while receiving one of Chloe's hugs, she has to keep up this façade. Beca, the girl who came off as emotionless, uncaring, a bitch. Beca, the girl who cares too much, who has a thousand secrets, who put up endless walls. Beca, the girl who turns out to be kind, caring, loving, if only someone would take the time to get to know her. If only they'd look past the sarcasm and harsh words and see the broken person that desperately needs someone to care. They all consider themselves her friends, the Bella's know nothing of her.

After running the last of her laps, Beca all but falls down on her chair, taking slow and deep breaths to keep from hurting. The other girls are still busy doing some weird exercise Chloe thought of, a pair of concerned eyes is on Beca. They're following her as she stiffly gets up and makes her way over to the group, winching every time she puts a foot down. Knowing Beca doesn't like being the centre of attention the observer decides to wait until after practise to ask if she's okay. She approaches as she sees Beca grab her bag.

"hey Beca"

"hi Stacie, what's up"

"well, I haven't talked to you in a while and I feel like we should catch up, with coffee, so how about you join me and I'll show you this place I found where you can get like the best coffee I have ever tasted." She sees Beca hesitate and nudges her, playful grin on her face "come one, you know you can't deny all that is me" she winks and cheers on the inside when she sees a smile adorning Beca's face. The smaller girl nods and they walk out of there together.

Beca moans as she tastes the coffee and Stacie smirks, she wasn't lying when she said this place had good coffee

"Stacie, you are a lifesaver" she takes another sip "I needed this"

"so, what have you been up to"

The two friends make light conversation for hours, getting to know each other better. They get on the topics of tattoos, knowing they both have them.

"I have like 7" Beca tells Stacie "I love them all but the one on my upper back is my favourite, it says _I never knew how strong I was until being strong was the only choice I had"_ she takes a deep breath " _but just because I'm strong and I can handle pain doesn't mean I deserve it"_

Stacie thinks about it, what it could mean. What is Beca not telling her? Obviously this has her thinking about bad this because she just got like ten levels down on happiness.

"tell me about the other ones" Stacie says to get to another subject, Beca smiles gratefully at her

"well, I got a chicken wing on just above my knee. That was from a bet that I lost but I still love it" they fall back into their easy conversation. Stacie is majoring in medicine and with that she has a psychology class in which the professor explains various mental illnesses, forms of abuse and effects it has, the things abuse can do to a person. Stacie finds this class highly interesting and she is now on the subject of victims of physical abuse, something she could never imagine happening to a person. She notices Beca shows some of the signs that all the cases they discussed showed. Beca is anxious, always. She doesn't like it when people touch her. She's unsure of herself to the point where it appears as if she thinks of herself as a waste of space. And she can't seem to concentrate on something for a long time. Of course this could all mean nothing and that's why Stacie brushes it off and figures that she must be imagining things. If only she knew.

At the next practise a few days later Beca shows up on time, but she looks like shit. She has a cut on her eyebrow, a big bruise on her cheekbone and her lip is swollen, she gets bombarded with questions but says nothing more than that she got into a fight while trying to protect a friend. Which is not entirely a lie, but also not the whole truth. Usually her father didn't touch her face as it would be visible at all times and look very suspicious, neither of them wanted to answer the questions that would be asked but this week is a bad week. This is the week her mother died, 7 years ago. Monday was normal, Tuesday Beca found her mother in the bathtub, she was dead. Wednesday her father spend the day crying, Thursday was spend drinking, Friday he first smacked Beca on the head. Saturday was the funeral, Sunday all hell broke loose.

During practise Beca gets a call, it's from her father. She answers, ignoring Aubrey's death glare, and hears the sound of breaking glass, it seems that dr. Mitchell has started drinking.

" _you just had to look like her, you worthless bitch, you are the reason I lost my wife!"_ he's talking loudly and Beca visibly cringes, she walks out the door to get away from her fellow Bella's.

"yes father" she says, as she makes her way to his office, knowing what the next order would be.

" _get over here right now"_ he hangs up, Beca shoots a quick text to the Bella's, saying she has a family emergency and she can't come back, she hopes it'll be enough. This worries Stacie, she takes Beca's stuff and texts her that she can drop by later to get it.

About an hour later she gets a call from Beca, she picks up "hey Becs"

" _hey Stacie, you're a med student right?"_ the girl sounds like she's in pain

"yeah why?"

" _I was cleaning up some broken bottles and cut myself, it looks quite big and I thought maybe you could take a look at it"_ that sounds like a load of bullshit

"yeah of course, come over and I'll see what I can do" not two seconds later there is a knock on the door, behind it is a nervous looking Beca "well that was fast, come in" Stacie sees that one of the girl's hands is wrapped in a shirt, it looks bloody. She sits her down and grabs her first aid kit, slowly unwrapping the injured hand. She gasps as she sees it, Beca's whole hand is covered in cuts, still in a circle as if a broken bottle was stabbed into it.

"oh my god Beca what happened" she inspects the cuts, some seem deeper than others, she grabs some stuff and starts cleaning it with alcohol "we should really go to the hospital"

"I'd rather not" Beca hisses from the pain "like I said, it was an accident" Stacie doesn't accept the answer but focusses on her work. She stitches Beca's hand up and wraps it in bandages, only when she's done she speaks up, holding Beca in place so she can't leave.

"this doesn't look like an accident Beca, who hurt you" she demanded an answer, when she didn't get one she went further "you think I haven't noticed the bruising? Or how you cower away from any physical contact. Please tell me Beca, I can help"

Beca looks up from Stacie's hand on her leg, "you can't help, I'm just trying to protect you by not telling you. But thank you for caring" and with that she leaves, Stacie lets her. Beca basically just admitted that someone was hurting her on a regular basis, so she got enough for now. Stacie texts Aubrey and Chloe, maybe together they could help Beca, she is a Bella after all. The captains quickly make their way over to Stacie's dorm when they get the emergency text, Stacie tells them all that she thinks, all that she found out and what just happened. They seem shocked, at one point Stacie starts crying, she really can't imagine what more Beca has gone through if she was unfazed about earlier today. Together they make a plan to get some proof and to find out who is hurting their friend, a plan that includes putting a bug in Beca's bag so they can spy on her and record all the conversations the tiny brunette has. Behind the brunettes back they gathered information, at some point pulling the rest of the Bella's in the complot and they find a lot of things. It's her father, that's one thing. From their conversations the Bella's found out that dr. Mitchell beat her almost every day and they were devastated. It affected Stacie the most as she was Beca's best friend and she secretly loved her friend a little more than she should. One day Beca was sitting in her dorm and she was alone, she started talking

"My name is Beca Mitchell and for the past 7 years I have been physically abused by my father, dr. Andrew Mitchell. It started when I was 11, my mother died. I can tell you that I look a lot like my mother, she took her own life and my father couldn't bare being reminded of her every day, by just looking at me. He was so angry with her, that she'd left him with me, that she'd taken her own life. He was angry and she was gone. He took his anger out on me. I had no friends because I was too anxious to make a normal conversation, I had panic attacks at certain triggers. First my father would punch or slap me and that was it but over the years it got worse, he used knives and glass to hurt me. Just a few days ago he tried to stab me with a broken bottle, had I not put up my hand to block it, I might've been dead now. Hurting me seemed to be his way of dealing with the loss of my mother, I let him do it. I survive because the fire inside me is hotter than the fire around me but I am scared of him, if he finds out any of you know this whole thing, he will find a way to hurt us all. That's just how twisted and sick he is, so please, whatever you use this information for, think wisely" Beca found the camera in her bag days ago, she left it there, maybe this was her way out. She might as well help them a little.

The Bella's had everything they needed, so they went to the police. Reporting Andrew Mitchell for the abuse of his daughter, the police moved out full force. Beca was in his office at that moment, the moment the police arrived. dr. Mitchell seemed to realise it was over as he grabbed a gun from his drawer and pointed it at his daughter, who didn't even react to it. She looked empty, no energy, no spark in her eyes, no more will to live. He shot, just before he got shot himself. Only, Beca got shot in her shoulder and her father in his leg. Neither were dead, both were disappointed.

Beca looked at her dad and thought about what he always said to her, _you are not strong enough to withstand the storm_. Today she got her revenge "I am the storm" she said.

The worst things about all this was that Beca had experienced worse pain than this and was still sitting relatively calm in her chair, taking deep breaths. At one point she realised what happened and she looked at her father being dragged out the room in shock, was this it? Was she finally free? She got up and walked out the room, completely ignoring all the officers telling her to stay put until the ambulance was here. She needed to find Stacie. She saw the tall brunette standing at the end of the hall, she looked more beautiful than ever. Beca slowly made her way over, every step a bit slower than the next, her shirt turning red from her wound. She needed to do this, she fell to her knees about half way there and couldn't get up again. The Bella's had finally spotted her and started screaming bloody murder at seeing her, a pair of arms closed themselves around her and Beca leaned into who she knew could be no one else than Stacie. "thank you" she whispered "thank you for being there"

"always Becs, I love you"

Beca used the last of her energy to look up at Stacie, so she could see her beautiful face. Tears of happiness threatened to spill "I love you too"

"I'm taking you on a date when you get out the hospital, alright?" Stacie placed a soft kiss on Beca's hair.

"how could I say no to all that" Beca chuckled


	39. Let me explain

**Part 2 of "no one is truly a bad person, not even me. There will possibly, maybe, be a part 3 because this leaves like a lot open and there's not really and end but we'll see. For now, enjoy. Peace out *disappears in thin air***

 **39\. Let me explain**

 _Dear Bella's,_

 _I know you all hate me, you hate me for lying to you, you hate me because of who I am and because of what I did. And I know that when you asked me to leave it also meant no contact, and I promise this is the last thing you'll hear from me, I respect your wish. But I felt the need to explain myself, I feel like a need to show you my story, just so you understand me a little better. You can throw this letter away, I'll never find out but please don't. Don't think about me as the person you fought on a daily basis, think of me as the friend that lived with you for months. Well, if you're still reading, thanks, I'll start now, I'll stop wasting your time._

 _Hi, I'm Rebecca Mai Liu_ 刘, _my roods lie in China. My last name means Kill or Destroy and my family has a history of ruling parts of China, they were more like dictators. I was born in America and take most after my father, Warren Mitchell. Other known as the leader of the organisation you know as The Empire. The same organisation you've been fighting for years now. I was the heir to his throne, I had no choice in that. I needed to become the best in everything, I needed to be worthy. I lived with my mother until I was 10, we lived happily, I was send to live with my father when she died. He made me train every day, I got beaten when I did something wrong, which was a lot of times in his eyes. It was like he was trying to beat the human out of me, to keep me from letting emotions cloud my mind and do everything he said without second thought. I'm ashamed to say that he succeeded, I stopped doing feelings, pain was the only thing I knew, the only thing that proved that I was still alive. My Grandfather saved me from my father's hands when I was 20, but after 10 years of torture I was a shell of myself. My grandfather couldn't save me, no one could, I lived in his house at that time. It is close to LA and one of my families temples is there. My family has a great history of powerful and strong men and women, all their spirits rest in our temple and they decide whether you are worthy of your weapons. It's kind of like they decide whether they trust you to keep up the family name, like they are wielding my sword with me and whatever I do with it effects them also. The first time I stepped into that temple the swords I got when I was 6 years old, disappeared. It felt like part of me was taken away, it was the first time in year that I felt something. I felt sad and angry, I cried, screamed and shouted at my grandfather when all he ever tried to do was help me, I wouldn't accept it. I ran back to my father, who was pleased to have me back, my old life continued and Empire had free access to our city. I took my father's name, part of me still respected the Liu family and didn't want to do bad in their name, my father of course believed that I wanted to be part of his family. Never. Well, anyway, then you guys came in to the picture and man that sucked. All of the sudden we had to defend ourselves and although you guys are not trained enough to defeat any of us alone, it was still difficult to lose some of our people. You killed my only friend in the Empire, after that I was truly alone. More and more I became a robot, not caring about the consequences of my actions, not caring who died or got hurt, as long as you guys paid for taking away the only thing I had. I'll tell you a little about him, his name was Benjamin Applebaum, he was a sweetheart. He used a bow and arrow, never been one for a face to face fight, Benji was way too innocent to be a criminal, a murderer like the rest of us. He was the one who took care of me after another beating, he was the only person I could talk to. He left behind a sister, Emily. I had to take care of her once he was gone, I brought her to my grandfather and begged him to take care of her, I sat on my knees and cried for the loss of my friend. Emily was 18 at the time, she understood that she had to leave, she was just as sweet as her brother and knew I was trying to protect her. She understood that I wasn't just a monster, I wasn't emotionless. I cared for her and her brother. My grandfather took pity on Emily, not me, no, he still believed I was not saveable. He was right, he took Emily in and I promised her to revenge her brother, she told me to save myself before it was too late. After that I hunt you guys down, followed you for days, figured out all your strengths and weaknesses. Which one of you drove me to insanity? Which one of you killed my best friend? I won't tell, I know it, I just feel like it would only divide the Bella's and in difficult times like these that's the last thing you need.  
For years I did my best to break you, to bring you to the edge of destruction and leave you there, so you could pick yourself up and the whole thing would start over again. Until all 7 of you went after me the same time, big mistake. Without my katana's I was not half as strong as I was with them and it didn't take long before you had me in shackles, you made one mistake though. You forgot that I was a thief, a criminal and most important, I was the second most important person in Empire. No, I wasn't gonna get caught so easy, I knew one of you hit me on the head. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck, I could use that as a cover. I bit one the bit of poison that all our agents had in their mouth and it resulted in me fainting, I woke up in the hospital and pretended to not know my name. I started crying and I faked a panic attack. The police hooked me up to a lie detector, you were all there and you say how I spoke the truth about not knowing who I was. Well, not exactly the truth, I was trained to lie. I remember Aubrey's words after the police offered to put me in a holding cell, she said "we'll take her back, that way we can make sure she doesn't escape. We'll take her back if she remembers something" and the rest just did what Aubrey said because you're all afraid of her. You hated me, I know, I understood that, I was your enemy and many times you almost kicked me out of the house. I like living with you guys, the beds were better than at home, the walls were coloured and not grey. The whole thing was a lot less depressing than where I came from, there was even a piano. I hadn't played in years but Chloe told me that I could play whenever I wanted, I still don't understand why she was so nice to me all the time. I watched you guys train and it took all of my will power to not interrupt and show you how to use your strengths better, seriously guys, is that the best you got. You are uncoordinated, you don't work well together, you fight with honour and especially that last thing is a big mistake. Honour is not something the Empire knows, so forget it. If only I was still your friend, I'd teach you. After I save all of your lives and got send away, I went to my grandfather's, we made peace and he is training me again. I live together with Emily, I changed my name back to Liu. I feel better, and for that I want to thank you, without your kindness and friendship I would've still been with Empire. I also want to say sorry, sorry that I lied, sorry that I kicked your asses so many times, sorry that I made you hate me. I'm sorry, if you're still reading, thanks. I just wanted to say that if you ever need my help, give me a call. _

_Sincerely,_

 _Beca Liu_


	40. friend or gf?

**So apparently this ship is called Bechemily, and oh my start we're at 40! Enjoy, I don't know how long for me to post something again, since there's a lot of exams I need to study for. But anyway, read on, my friends. *is kidnapped by aliens, never to be seen again. jk***

 **40\. Be my friend?**

"so, my family is a bit orthodox. This doesn't mean they're homophobic, well, not anymore. They're fine with me dating a girl, but if I dated two, I don't think they'd accept that, so, I tried to drop some hints these past few months. But that didn't really work out and now I'm in deep shit because I told them that my girlfriend would be coming and I really want to bring you both but I don't want to get kicked out of my own house which will be likely to happen if I introduce you both as my girlfriends, so the solution I came up with, and I promise you're not going to like this, one of has to pretend to not be my girlfriend and come along as a best friend who wanted to meet the family as well. Listen, I know this is not perfect and I'm not saying this because I'm ashamed of either of you but I believe this is the only way this will work and keep almost everyone I love close, and happy, for now" damn, never have I ever spoken so many words this fast, Jesus. "the only problem is, if you guys agree, who would be the girlfriend?" I look in between their faces. Back and forth, back and forth, trying to read their expressions. I see doubt in Chloe's eyes, Emily looks like she's still trying to figure out what I just rambled out. So no real clue there.

"why doesn't one of us stay home?" Chloe asks, I throw my hands up in aspiration

"because, then I'll have to miss one of you for a week. And when the third is there with us then at least we get to spend time together outside the house" I put my hand Emily's knee "are you alright Em?" she nods

"well, I think we can pull it off right?" Chloe says, ever the optimist "it's only logical that I'll be the best friend though, because we all know" she grabs Emily's hand and gives it a squeeze "Emily can't act for shit and all the love eyes she sends your way, it's cute but in this situation it might rad us out"

And so it was set, plans were made, arrangements were discussed, everything was prepared and Chloe just had to make sure she wasn't too couple-ish with us. And that's exactly the problem, because even before Chloe and I got together, everybody assumed we were a couple. So no, this is a disaster if I have ever seen one and for the love of god, please let this work! But I think all three of us know better than that, so when we're standing in front of my mom's door, we all take a deep breath and prepare ourselves for the days to come.

"Punchkin!" my mom shouts happily when the door is open and I grin back

"dip stick!" we hug and I know Emily and Chloe are shocked, I can't see them but I know it. I might've lied a little bit, I might've planned a little prank, on both my girlfriends. My mom is in on it and we tend to make this trip as difficult as possible for Chloe to manage. But let's not tell them yet. When my mom finally releases me, I turn around

"mom, this is Emily my girlfriend and my best friend Chloe" my mom hugs them both and we all get inside "mom?" I ask "where's the stepfuck?"

"oh, he's getting pizza, why don't you girls put all you shit away and we'll eat when Jason gets back"

"alright" I lead the girls up to my old bedroom, nothing has changed. Well, it's cleaner than I used to be, a hell of a lot cleaner.

"what the fuck Beca?" Chloe hisses, while Emily looks around the room and I put down our bags.

"what?" I ask, trying to sound as innocent as I can, luckily Emily comes to the rescue

"oh my stars!" she squeals at seeing the pictures of a younger me "you are so adorable, look at you all small and cute" I walk to her and look at what she's looking at, I don't see the appeal.

"she's still small" Chloe adds with a smug look on her face, I flip her off. And before we know it we're back downstairs, eating delicious pizza. I keep feeding Emily pieces and if I may say, it looks adorable. The next day we just lay in bed, I talk with my mom and we make plans for the rest of the days. Tomorrow we're going to the mall, all four of us and we have something planned.

When we pass a lingerie store, my mom suggests that Emily and I go in, while she takes Chloe to another store. I know I should decline but come on, Chloe's so close to figuring this whole thing out that we have to at least try something, so I pull Emily in and wink at Chloe as she gets dragged away by my mom. Poor Emily doesn't know what to do, she's never been to a store like this one, so I help us both, we go into a fitting room together and try them on. Damn we look hot! Mine set is blue, hers is red and I quickly snap a picture of us, to send to Chloe. We try on a few more sets and both pick one for the other, luckily Emily is a little less flustered by the whole thing now. we're back home earlier than the rest so I tell Emily to put on our new lingerie to surprise Chloe.

We eat dinner together and we go upstairs again after, Chloe pushes me up against the door and roughly kisses me "you are such a tease, you suck Beca. This is all a lie isn't it? Your mom and you are pranking us, do you know how difficult it was to leave you in the mall. And that damn picture, I nearly broke" I grin at her

"you're right" and I walk to the door and shout to my mom "Toothpick!"

"what"

"they know"

I wait for about 5 seconds "we're going out, have fun fuckface" and they're gone, awesome. I get back in the room to see Emily making out with Chloe, I strip of my clothes, leaving only the matching bra and panties on. Chloe looks at me, mouth open, pupils dilated.

"I'm sorry for pranking you kitten, let us make it up to you" I say in the sweetest voice ever and all she can do is nod "well why don't you lay down and we'll shower you with love" I pull Emily in for a long and slow kiss while Chloe undresses and I undress Emily, Chloe gasps again when she sees Emily's bra and panties.

Let's just say that it's good my mom stayed out the entire night


	41. Odds

**There's Dutch in this one, just a few words so I'm not gonna translate it for you, if you want to know what it means, just google it. Google has all the answers. Enjoy *slowly backs away***

 **41\. What are the odds**

What are the odds, I moved to New York and I think I just met the love of my life. I'm 22, I was born in a small town in the Netherlands but after I graduated high school I decided to go to England to study English literature. That was when I was 18, luckily I liked what I chose and I got my degree. Four months ago, to be exact. Then I went home for a month but I soon got a call for a job in New York, they wanted me because I graduated with such high marks. I knew I needed to take the opportunity so I packed all my shit and got on a plane. Now I live here in a small apartment, payed for by the company I work for. I work as a translator for a company that trades with the Netherlands and Belgium, sometimes Germany. They thought it would improve their relations if they had someone who spoke Dutch and could still understand English really well. So now I'm on the board and my boss Gary is explaining how everything works, I like it.

Back to what I was about to tell you, I think I just met the love of my life. I was walking down the street to Starbucks and I ran into some girl, I was already taking my headphones off and apologizing before I had even seen the person. She dropped her bag and some stuff fell out so I helped her pick it up, that was the first time I actually looked at the woman in front of me. That was also when my mouth fell open and all that came out was a whisper, wow. This woman was gorgeous, she had bright blue eyes, black hair and the fullest lips I have ever seen. She must be a model or something. When I finally stopped staring and closed my mouth I stood back up and I said "sorry for that, I should've payed attention. Can I invite you for some coffee? I was just heading to Starbucks"

And she agreed, she didn't want to go to Starbucks so now we're walking to a cafe she knows.

"I'm Beca by the way" I look at the beauty that is walking next to me

"pleasure to meet you Beca, I'm Stacie" Stacie meets my eyes and I lose myself in them for a few moments "you don't sound like you're from here"

I smile, yeah, it's really obvious that I'm not a New Yorker. Not that weird after I've only been here for a few months "you're right, I am from the Netherlands" I don't expect Stacie to know where that is or that the country even exists.

"you're from Holland? That's Awesome, I've been there like four times, I love Amsterdam" she bites on her bottom lip "wait I know some Dutch" it's really cute, then it comes "goedemorgen" it sounds nothing like it at all but it is so adorable that she tries. So I answer in my language

"het is eigenlijk al middag maar ik vind het goed klinken" I chuckle when I see Stacie's confused face, "I honestly didn't think that you knew where Holland is, most people don't"

"wait hold up, what did you just say" the model pushes me in a café and down on a chair "you better not be making fun of me"

"I would never" I say with a wide grin on my face "but if you really want to know, I said it was an adorable effort"

"are you calling me cute Beca" Stacie winks

"it's no secret that you look amazing, I'd be surprised if you weren't a model" I reply honestly

"as a matter of fact, I am" she looks down at the table "if I didn't look like this you wouldn't have asked me to have coffee with you"

I take one of Stacie's hands in mine and draw little circles on it with my thumb "if I'm honest with you, yeah, I was shocked to see someone as good looking as you but you know what the thing is? Not only do you look amazing but in the like 10 minutes that I've known you, you also seem like a nice person, which is great because in my time in this city I haven't met many nice people. So let's keep talking and let me prove to you that I'm not just wasting your time"

Stacie is now looking me in the eye "thanks, I understand what you mean, you know, with the whole impolite people thing here, but when you've lived here your whole life, it is normal" she then tucks a string of hair behind her ear. How is it possible that one person contains so much adorableness but is also unbelievably hot, most people should be and are probably jealous. Stacie looks at her phone "oh shit, I have to go" she holds her hand out "give me your phone"

"bossy" I say as I put my phone in her hand "I like it" and I wink. She gives me my phone back

"you should call me" she says before she walks out the door

And I just sit there, reflecting on what the hell just happened. I might take it back, this city does have nice people in it, at least one. Who happens to also like me and look like a goddamn angel. Man, I'm lucky.


	42. the right word

**Mitchsen, uhm, enjoy. I'mma go to sleep now. For the review asking me whether I'm Dutch, yeah, I am. So that'll probably come through in more than one chapter. Great, awesome answer. I'm kinda proud of how I can let awkwardness shine through words, yeah, well that was all. Like I said, enjoy. Whoo, I'm gonna go now. yeah, bye.**

 **42\. the key word.**

Beca Mitchell used to be a punk, well, she tried at least. She wore only black, put on heavy eyeliner and acted like she didn't care about anything, or anyone for that matter. Beca made sure she kept everyone at arm's length and she never fully trusted someone, she was always prepared to leave or to be left. So even though she thought of the Bella's as her family, of Chloe as her best friend, they never knew the real story, they never even got past the first wall. There were hundreds of them, the safety locks that Beca build around her heart, to make sure it never got broken again. Those four years at Barden were an act for her, she should've won a Grammy, one at least, for all the lies she told, for all the promises she made. It's not that Beca had that much of a fucked up youth, it just left her with some trust issues, serious trust issues. So no, Beca didn't really have friends, she lived her life alone. Her mother had passed when she was still in high school and she didn't talk to her father, she also has no siblings so she is literally alone. And she doesn't mind, she likes it that way, she never liked being in groups, talking to new people. She was also too stubborn to talk to a therapist, so she never improved and even after Barden she just continued the way she knew how to live. Until she realised how alone she was, the step was difficult but she knew that she had to make it. She didn't want to die alone. So she opened up, she let someone in. It took years, slow progress and many setbacks. But she got there, she got to a place where she had a group of friends, a good job which forced her to interact with people. She looks better than before too.

The bell rings and Beca gets up from her desk "hi everyone" she addresses the students in her class "today I'm gonna tell you something about the first world war, you know the drill, if you have a question just raise your hand and I'm willing to get into a debate" and with that she starts spilling everything she knows about the mayor historic event. You got it right, Beca effin Mitchell is a history teacher, at a high school. Birds can swim and fish can fly. But in contrary to popular believes, Beca really likes her job, it's different from what she always wanted to do but it has a lot of bright sides that overshadow the bad sides. The students like her a lot, she's laid back, always nice and they feel like she understands them. When a student hands in an assignment late or fails a test, she always makes sure they're alright and when they have a good reason she might even let them try again, she really cares about her students. She wants to make sure that they know that they can always come talk to her. One of the most important reasons that her class really likes her is that she manages to talk about a boring subject as history like she's talking about the latest rumours, she actually makes it interesting and she can always keep the attention on herself. Yeah, Beca's happy where's she's at.

Beca has grown, these past years made her an adult. Not only in how she acts or her attitude but also her appearance, less scary, more classy and with that also hotter.

The bell rings and students start packing their bags "alright everyone, I'll see you next time" Beca sits back down at her desk and watches the students leave with a kind smile on her face, time had flown by. After the last student is out, Beca starts reading the essays she had them write. Nothing serious, just something where they could let their imagination go free and earn some extra credits, god knows everyone can always use extra credits. Halfway through the third essay (it's about how Russia will be the cause of world war three and honestly a good read) the principal knocks on her door, he's a nice guy.

"miss Mitchell?"

Beca looks up, the smile back on her face "how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could show our new English teacher around, I feel like you will make the best impression from all our teachers"

Beca chuckles at that "well, I'd be honoured to" she puts down her pen and puts her glasses on her head "where is the newbie?"

The principal steps aside, revealing a woman "that's great miss Mitchell, meet Aubrey Posen" he gestures to the blonde who steps forward "miss Posen, meet Rebeca Mitchell"

Beca recovers from the initial shock faster than Aubrey and shoots into new Beca mode "oh my god, Aubrey! It's been so long, you look great. How have you been?"

The principal looks between the two and decides to leave them to themselves "well, it seems like you two are alright. Miss Posen, if you have questions, I'm sure miss Mitchell can help. Good day" and he walks out the classroom. Aubrey is still eying Beca suspiciously, who smiles still but feels a bit self-conscious under the blonde's burning gaze. She looks at herself, she's wearing a white blouse, showing an appropriate amount of cleavage and a golden necklace of a feather. Underneath are black pants and heels that are to die for, her hair is pulled back on one side and it shows the piercings in her ear. The spikes are gone, replaced by more subtle gold and silver thingies.

"Beca" is what Aubrey says, it's less of a question and more of a statement

"yes" is the patient answer

"what happened?" it's an honest question but Beca glances at the clock, five minutes before the next lesson starts, students will come in soon, so she chooses to not answer at this moment.

"I will answer that later, now however, class is about to start. When do you start? Not like right now I hope"

Aubrey shakes her head "no, I start next week"

Beca releases a breath she didn't realise she was holding "cool, well, I'll give you my number and we can arrange for me to show you around and answer any questions you have. For now though, will you be fine walking back to the teachers room yourself or do I need to help?"

"I'll be fine" Aubrey smiles "thanks though"

Not long after she says that, Aubrey is out and the room is filled with students. The day continues as normal, except that Aubrey is always in the back of Beca's mind and it really annoys her. Part of her is happy to see the old Bella but another part of her is slightly scared, although she doesn't really know why. So she just tries to focus on actually doing her job. What she doesn't know is that the first thing Aubrey does when she's back in her car, is text all the Bella's

 _Aubrey Posen – 11:31: 'you'll never guess who I just saw'_

 _Chloe – 11:31: 'who'_

 _Aubrey Posen – 11:32: 'Beca Mitchell'_

 _Aubrey Posen – 11:32: 'she works at the school I got a job at'_

 _Fat Amy – 11:32: 'you saw Shawshank?!'_

 _Stacie – 11:33: 'damn, how's shorty?'_

 _Emily – 11:34: 'oh my stars! It's been years'_

 _Cynthia Rose – 11:34: 'shawty better have a damn good explanation ready'_

 _Aubrey Posen – 11:36: 'I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet but I'll ask her'_

 _Aubrey Posen – 11:36: 'she looked great though, different'_

 _Chloe – 11:37: 'of course she did ;)'_

And that's when Aubrey put her phone away, her crush on Beca in college was not something she was proud of. Beca was simply not acceptable back then and it annoyed Aubrey to no end that the alt-girl was the subject of her affection. Now however, Beca looks great. No one can deny that, she looks more mature and Aubrey mentally kicks herself for even thinking of Beca as more than a friend. But all the things that used to hold her back kind of disappeared, that is, after seeing the brunette once. She has a steady job, dresses like an adult woman and so far, was a lot more polite than she used to be. She tries not to dwell on it. The keyword is tries, but ya'know, she tries, that's worth something right? Right? Yeah, yeah let's say that.

It's three days later that Aubrey finally caves

 _Unknown number – 8:03: 'hey Beca, it's Aubrey. I was wondering when you have time to show me around'_

 _Beca – 10:30: 'Hi Aubrey, sorry for the late reply, I had class. How about you come by around 4ish and I'll show you the school, we should catch up, I haven't seen you in years'_

 _Aubrey – 10:36: 'great, I'll see you then :)'_

And so it happens, Beca gives Aubrey a tour in the school and they talk about the years after college and Aubrey is shocked that Beca is so open about her life. It only provokes an honest story from her too and Beca only seems to appreciate that, they really hit it off. So Aubrey does what she was trying to keep out of her head (again, let's focus on the trying), she asks Beca on a date and somehow, some why, Beca says yes. She also agrees to go to the next Bella meeting, with the condition that Aubrey stops them from stomping on her.

And so it happens.

Because life might not be a fairy tale, but it sure as hell can be happy. Not a happy ever after but for a while at least.

And even though Beca had finally felt at peace where she was, with Aubrey she feel complete.

So yeah, happy.

That's the new key word: happy

Yeah, let's go with that.

Great word huh, happy

Yeah

I like it.


End file.
